Shanks' Daughter and the Straw Hat
by Sakra Fujimoto
Summary: Luffy's old friend from back when he was with Shanks start an adventure. Will all go well for the young duo of new pirates. What about the fact she's a complete klutz, who also has devil fruit powers? Follow Luffy and Takara as they follow the story line of One Piece's anime series. Future pairings.
1. Meet Takara

**Hey everyone!**

**I decided to write a One Piece story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or any of it's characters.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Suggestion, tips, etc, accepted.**

**Story begins at the first episode of One Piece.**

**This'll be going along the story line of the show, so tips and stuff relevant to that.**

**I will eventually ask for pairings and such, but not yet.**

**I hope you like the pilot...**

* * *

I was getting very claustrophobic in this barrel. It was so hard to move around in it. Suddenly I felt the barrel begin to be pulled up out of the sea. The barrel was then rolled onto the deck of what must have been a ship. I heard muffled voices outside of the barrel. I started to push on one end of the barrel. It wouldn't budge, why wouldn't it open? After trying a few more times I gave up when my barrel was dropped on it's side and I hit my head on the bottom of the barrel.

"Ow." I rubbed the bump forming on my head. "I hope Luffy got picked up by this ship as well." I shifted into a different position. Suddenly I began to hear screams and cannon fire. What was going on out there? If only I could get out of this damn barrel! I felt the barrel begin to roll.

"No, no, no." Soon I was bumping into every side of the barrel as it bumped down a set of stairs. My barrel then continued rolling until it hit some kind of door. I heard the door clack again as Luffy's barrel must have hit the door as well. I finally hit a wall and came to a stop. Then Luffy's barrel ran into mine, making me hit my head again.

"Damn this stupid barrel!" I then started kicking one end of the barrel, still trying to get out. I then heard Luffy's barrel begin to roll away.

"Please don't roll again." I pleaded to the barrel. Luckily I didn't move, but that meant that someone was taking Luffy's barrel.

"You can't! Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out." Came the voice of a little boy.

"She won't if you keep your trap shut, right boy?" Came another voice. What were they talking about? It must have something to do with Luffy's barrel.

"Yeah, right." The boy replied, I heard him laugh nervously. I needed out of this barrel, but I can't get caught.

"Come on Takara come up with a plan." I whispered to myself. The people outside in the room sounded big, and they sounded like pirates. They continued talking about Luffy's barrel.

"Hold on boys, I'll open her the old fashion way." Came another voice. No, if he did that he would find Luffy, that means trouble. I had to get out of here. I started to kick the end of the barrel again, it still didn't budge.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IIII SLEEEPPTT SOOOOOO GREAT!" I heard Luffy yell, I also heard the sound of something hitting the floor, hard. I ignored him for now as I continued to kick the end of the barrel. After a minute of failure I gave up.

"LUFFY!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me. Within seconds my barrel was placed right side up and Luffy had pulled off the top.

"You couldn't get that open yourself?" He asked.

"This coming from the guy who fell asleep." I stood up and stepped out of the barrel. I was wearing a pale purple shirt with an aqua ribbon attached. I also had blue jean shorts on as well. My red hair hung down to my mid back.

"I'm hungry." Luffy told me before spinning around and walking towards a pair of doors. A boy grabbed his arm and pulled against him. The boy had pink hair and wore a blue and white shirt. He slowly failed at stopping Luffy. Luffy entered the room followed by me and the boy, the boy getting his head stuck in the door.

"AHAHAHA! It's a gold mine! Food, food, food, food, food!" Luffy laughed.

"Who knows, maybe we'll be safe in here as long as no one else gets hungry." The boy said. Luffy continued to drool over the food.

"This box looks promising. Apples, Excellent! Ha, tasty." Luffy continued. I walked over and took an apple from the crate Luffy had opened, I took a seat on the ground and started to eat it.

"Uh, hey! My names Coby. Your Luffy, is that right? That was pretty neat when you jumped out of that barrel back there." The boy said.

"These are awesome." Luffy said as he stuffed his face full of apples from the crate. I quickly grabbed a second one before he decided to est them all.

"Nice to meet ya Coby. I'm Takara." I greeted the boy as he took as seat behind Luffy. He looked over at me.

"So are we on a pirate ship or what?" We both snapped our heads towards Luffy.

"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida." Coby answered. I sat back and listened to their conversation, I was always sorta silent.

"Oh, who cares anyway. What I want to know is if there are any boats on board." Luffy said, still stuffing his face.

"I think there are a few."

"Great, cause mine got sucked into a whirlpool."

"The one outside? No way, no one could have survived that."

"Yeah, I gotta say it was a big surprise." Luffy turned and looked at Coby, a huge grin planted on his face. I just face palmed and walked out of the room, if there were boats on deck I was going to get one ready for our departure. I headed out of the kitchen and down a hallway towards what looked like the deck. I quietly crept up a flight of stairs and looked out onto the deck. A really fat lady stood in the center of the deck. I quickly got up and hid behind a pillar. I located the boats and walked over to them, I quietly started untying one. I looked up from time to time to make sure I wasn't being watched. There was a giant crash and I looked over to see a giant hole in the deck over what must have been the storage room we were in earlier. That and the fat lady who was on deck was now gone.

"Luffy, what did you do?" I said out loud. Luffy a few seconds later jumped out of the hole with Coby in hand, he looked up and around. I heard him laugh a bit. The pirates who had been around the hole had started to attack him. Pirates appeared from all over the ship, just to attack Luffy. Luffy was doing great, he didn't need any help so I focused on untying the boat. I was nearly done, I only had one more knot to go.

"Luffy, I have a boat almost ready!" I called out after he had beaten everyone for a second. He looked over a gave me his cheesy grin. Then came the part everyone loved about Luffy.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy said as he pulled out his cheek, to prove his rubberyness. Coby looked at him, completely shocked. Then the fat lady showed up, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Everyone was paying attention to the fat lady and Luffy. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a girl on the pirate ship next to us carrying a giant bag. I forgot about the boat I had been untying, I found a rope across to the other ship and used it to get onto the other boat. I quickly ran in the direction of where the girl had disappeared. I got to an open area on the deck. I looked around but couldn't see her. I then heard a splash off the side of the ship. I ran over to the rail. Down in the water below was a ship with the girl in it.

"Hey!" I yelled down to her. Before she could look up I jumped over the rail and down onto her boat. The boat shook a bit when I landed, causing me to lose my balance and face plant into the floor of the boat.

"How're you?" She whisper yelled. I sat up and rubbed my nose.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. We both looked up to see another ship coming straight down towards us. It landed and caused out boat to nearly tip. We both screamed and looked over at the people in the other boat. Luffy and Coby held onto the edges of the other boat. Luffy looked at both of us. I saw him wink at me before a cannon was shot. The ball landed in between our two boats and we had gone our seperate ways by the time the water had settled.

"You knew that guy didn't you?" The girl asked. She had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me. She had orange hair and wore a blue shirt, with black pants, and a red belt.

"Yeah, he's an old friend. His straw hat belonged to my father." I said looking down.

"Why did you jump into my boat?" I shrugged and laid back so I could look at the clouds.

"Well looks like were stuck with each other. My names Nami." She told me.

"Nice to meet you Nami, I'm Takara." I told her. "Just know I'm sticking with you until I find that guy from the other boat." I sat up and turned to her.

"Good enough for me. Just do as I say and you'll be fine." With that we shook hands.

"Now tell me, are you a pirate?" Nami asked after a minute of silence.

"Yup, that guy from earlier, my old friend, is the captain." I told her, laying back in the sun again.

"How do you protect yourself?" She asked, standing over me.

"I have devil fruit powers, just like my captain. I ate the bone-bone fruit." I answered, sitting back up and moving to lean against the front of the ship.

"What's the bone-bone fruit make you do?" She asked.

"I can change the density of my bones, and change the shape of any bone in my lower arms, hands, feet, and I can change the shape of my teeth." I let my head fall back so I could continue soaking up sun.

"Prove it." She commanded. I simply smiled a big toothy grin at her before changing my teeth into points, like shark teeth.

"That good enough?" I asked after changing my teeth back.

"Yup, now I need to change course. Hold on." She then turned the sail around and I almost fell out of the boat.

It was going to be hard dealing with her until we find Luffy.

* * *

**Tell me how I did.**

**It's my first time following a story line, so please tell me how I did.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Pm me if you have any questions.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Zoro

**I'm back with the second chapter.**

**Thanks for reading chapter one.**

**I decided to continue this story.**

**I was never one good at introductions so, *plays beginning theme of One Piece***

**Chapter 2 everyone...**

* * *

Waiting in a boat was no fun, especially when you were on an island with a marine base on it.

"This is so boring!" I groaned. Nami had run off earlier to go and do something. I would play in the water like I did when I was younger, but a flaw in that now is my devil fruit power. I looked up at the sky for a moment, then over at the island we were at.

"I'm gonna go wander." I told myself. I got up and out of the boat. I then ran for the marine base, it was the biggest thing on the island. I ran past a whole bunch of markets, as I ran I could have sworn I heard Luffy's voice from inside a restaurant. I didn't pay any mind to it and kept running until I got to the door to the marine base. Connected to the building was a tall concrete wall. I ran along the wall until it got to a low point. I then climbed up and sat on the top of it.

"Wow." Behind the wall was a giant courtyard and in the center of it was a man tied to a post. I jumped down into the courtyard and walked over to the man.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." He retorted.

"Fine, so who are you?" I continued talking to him.

"I'm Zoro, the bounty hunter."

"Wow, that's cool! What weapon do you use?"

"I use a three blade style. Now go away."

"You can use three blades at the same time! That's awesome! Hey, you know what. I bet Luffy would love someone like you on his crew." I said remembering Luffy.

"Does Luffy have black hair and a straw hat?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw him earlier."

"That means he's here on the island! Do you mind if I wait here for him?"

"What makes you think he'll show up here?" I walked around to the back of the pole and climbed up onto it. I sat at the top of the pole above Zoro's head.

"Luffy's quite persistent so he'll show up eventually to ask you to join his crew."

"Whatever yo-"

"TAKARA!" I looked up from talking down towards Zoro to see two arms stretching towards me. Before I could do anything they wrapped around my shoulders and following close in tow was Luffy's body. We flew off the top of the pole and rolled across the courtyard. We slowed to a stop. Luffy was hugging me, a bit to tight.

"Hey Luffy! It's good to see you and all, but I need to breathe!" I yelled at the man who had just suddenly appeared.

"Oh." He loosened his grip and stood up. "It's good that your here, help me convince Zoro to join my crew."

"Sure." Luffy walked over in front of Zoro. I stood up and followed close behind.

"You again. Don't you have things to do?" Zoro broke out of his thought and told Luffy.

"I'll untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew." Luffy told Zoro.

"Your what?"

"I run a pirate crew, and I'm looking for people to join up." Luffy walked towards Zoro. I instead walked back around and climbed up onto the pole.

"No way! I'd never stoop to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business." Zoro retorted.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Their despicable. Look at everyone who joined up with one."

"Oh come on. Give me a break. Everyone already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter always out for blood."

"People can say what ever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that I'll accomplish what I want." Zoro grinned.

"Yeah that's great." Luffy turned away from Zoro. "But I've already decided that your going to be on my crew."

"WHAT! YOU CANT DO THAT!" Zoro yelled.

"I hear your one of the best swordsmen around." Luffy looked at Zoro.

"Well I am, but that idiot captain's son took mine away." Zoro calmed down.

"Guess I'll just have to go get it back for ya."

"What?"

"So if you want your sword your just gonna have to join my crew." Luffy smiled a big, wide grin.

"Now your really pissing me off!" Zoro yelled. Luffy then ran off laughing. "Wait. He's actually going to bust in there alone?" Zoro asked as Luffy ran off.

"Yup, I'm not going in there with him." I said rocking back, but holding on so I don't fall off the pole.

"Hey genius! The base is in the other direction!" Zoro yelled after Luffy. Luffy slowed to a stop and looked back.

"Gum-Gum rocket!" Luffy went flying across the courtyard towards the base.

"Wha-What the hell is this guy?" Zoro stammered.

"I don't think he even knows that." I told him.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" He tried looking up at me the best he could.

"No way. He's gonna get in some kind of trouble. I don't want to be part of it." I told him. "Besides, I'd just get in his way." I mumbled the last part. I looked up to see Coby running towards us.

"Hey Coby!" I yelled out to him. He just waved and continued running.

"You have to get out of here Zoro." Coby started trying to untie his right arm.

"That maniac's gonna kill you for what you're doing right now." Zoro told him.

"I can't stand to watch the marine's behave like this anymore." Coby kept trying to untie the ropes. "A true marine should be honorable."

"Look kid, I can't leave. I got ten days left. And then they're-"

"Well not quite. They're gonna execute you tomorrow." Zoro looked shocked.

"They're what?"

"Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement. He planned on killing you from the start. Which made Luffy really angry, so he just knocked him out." I watched as Coby continued trying to untie the ropes holding Zoro to the pole.

"He did?" Zoro looked very serious now.

"Now that the marines are mad they're dead set on catching Luffy. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to become a pirate though. But I hope you'll help him, you have a lot of strength you can offer. Luffy's the only person here that can actually save you from execution. And of course, your the only one here who can save him from a very similar fate." Coby still didn't have the ropes untied.

"End of the line." We all turned to look at the marine captain walking towards us. Lots of marine's were with him, all with guns.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you all to die where you stand." The captain held an ax on his shoulder, actually I think that was his hand. Who replaces their hand with an ax. Meanwhile Coby stood there freaking out. I just sat on the post above Zoro and started swinging my legs.

"Bone-Bone high density." I whispered, I felt my bones become harder. The marines all got in position and cocked their guns. Coby was still panicking.

"You've been pulling some interesting moves around here. What is this? Some kind of poorly executed cue you planned with the straw hat?" The captain yelled.

"I've always fought alone like a real man does." Zoro retorted. "Not like a coward who hides behind his wall of expendable cronies."

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me." The captain then raised his ax arm and placed it in front of him. "You may be a strong fighter, but under my authority your just a rat we through out with the trash. Take aim." He told his men. "Fire!"

"Bone-Bone arm shield." I whispered at the same time. A slice of bone cut through my skin and stuck out a few inches. It then spread up and down like a body sized shield. I heard a crash from above. Luffy suddenly appeared in front of us blocking the bullets. I quickly retracted the bone shield back into my arm. I felt the blood start to drip down my arm.

"What!" Zoro yelled, looking over at Luffy.

"Luffy, no!" Coby yelled.

"Straw hat." The captain said. Luffy hunched over, I heard him scoff.

"See ya!" He yelled as he straightened himself and sent bullets everywhere. A bullet just barely missed the captain's face. Luffy laughed. "That won't work on me. Told ya I was strong." Luffy yelled.

"What the- who the hell are you?" Zoro asked. Luffy turned a bit and looked at him. Her comes his pride and joy.

"My names Monkey D. Luffy," He turned and gave Zoro a thumbs up. "And I'm gonna be king of the pirates." He grinned.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**I like that I'm doing an episode a chapter.**

**Helps build anticipation.**

**Well, that's all for today. *plays ending theme for first part of One Piece***

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Stowaway?

**Hello!**

**Tis me, I am back with a new chapter.**

**Well trying my best so enjoy.**

**Chapter 3...**

* * *

The marines were aiming their guns at us.

"Take aim and fire!" The captain yelled.

"Bone-Bone arm shield." I whispered. The shield formed out of my arm. Suddenly Luffy fell out of the sky and landed in front of us. I quickly retracted the shield back into my arm. I felt blood begin to drip down my arm.

I watched as the bullets stretched out of Luffy's back.

"Luffy no!" Coby said.

"Straw hat." The captain declared. The group of marines began to talk, their faces in pure shock. I heard Luffy laugh.

"Ha!" He stood straight up, arms out, and sent all the bullets out towards the marines. Luffy then continued to laugh as a bullet whizzed by the captain guy's head.

"That won't work on me!" He laughed. "Told ya I was strong."

"Wha- You wanna tell me just who the hell you are!" Zoro yelled at Luffy. Luffy turned and laughed.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates." He laughed. His big dream, his entire life's goal.

"Your going to be king of the pirates? Right, you must be completely out of your rubbery mind. You have any idea what that means?" Zoro asked.

"King of the pirates means king of the pirates. How could it mean anything other than that?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"Zoro, there's no use trying to it explain it." I told him, I moved a hand up to my arm to help stop the blood.

"Yeah, when he first told me it was shocking, but he's completely serious. That's how he is I suppose, cause he actually seems to have every intention on becoming king of the pirates and obtaining the world's ultimate treasure the One Piece." Coby told Zoro, Luffy turned and laughed.

"Here's what I promised you." Luffy said holding up three katanas in Zoro's face. "There's three. I couldn't tell which was yours so I just took all of them."

"All of them belong to me." Zoro declared. "I use Santoryu, the three sword style." Luffy stuck the sword out further, he then brought them back and looked at Zoro confused. He then stuck them out again.

"Take em all ready. Just know that if you fight with me now you'll be a government defying villain, so it's either that or your left out here and killed by the marines execution style." Luffy said, still grinning.

"What are you the son of the devil? It doesn't matter, cause if I don't chose your side I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it." Zoro told him.

"AHA! So your finally gonna join my crew!" Luffy cheered. "This is the best thing ever!"

"Would you quite celebrating already, and get these ropes off me!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"I'm on it." I jumped down in front of Zoro, between him and Luffy. "Bone-Bone finger blade." I pointed an index finger and a bone jutted out the point of it. I then went to cutting the ropes around his left arm.

"Come on hurry!" Cobby yelled. Luffy was trying to untie the ropes around Zoro's right arm.

"They got these on here tight." Luffy complained. I finished up the one on his arm and went to work on the one on his waist,

"Come on, quite screwing around." Zoro said.

"Move let me do it." I pushed Luffy out of the way and started working on cutting the rope. I had just finished the one on his waist anyways. I looked over to see the marines charging at us.

"Give me one of my damn swords now!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Luffy look!" Coby yelled. Luffy turned and looked at the group of marines running at us.

"Got it!" I yelled as I finally cut through the rope. Coby screamed, and Zoro was suddenly blocking every single one of the marine's swords. I retracted my blade. Finger tip beginning to bleed as well.

"Wow that's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Make one move and you die." Zoro said through his teeth, and the sword in his mouth. The marines cringed.

"Today I officially become a criminal, having fought the marines. So I'll become a pirate, that I can promise you, but I want you to know one thing. While I'm with you the only thing I dedicate myself to is to fulfilling MY ambition." Zoro told Luffy.

"Which is?" Luffy asked.

"To be nothing less then the world's greatest swordsmen." Zoro answered. "If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, I want you to accept responsibility. After which you have to apologize to me."

"The world's greatest swordsmen, sounds pretty good. The king of the pirates wouldn't have any less then the best on his crew." Luffy declared.

"Big talker." Zoro said. "From this point on, no matter if I'm a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro through out the world." I turned and walked over to Coby.

"Hey, can you help me get out of here?" I asked, ignoring the marines and everyone else.

"Wow! He knocked them all down!" Coby said after Luffy kicked down a whole bunch of marines.

"Coby, can you?" I asked. He looked down at me holding my arm.

"Luffy! Bring those marines crumbling to there knees!" Coby called out to Luffy. "Yeah I can Takara." We then walked over to the far wall. He helped me climb up and I jumped over the side of the wall while Coby stayed with Luffy and them. I walked away from the base towards the town. As I went I saw a little girl waiting at the side of the path.

"Hey, little girl. Who are you waiting for?" I walked over to her.

"Zoro." She said.

"Well, I know for a fact that he is safe and I bet that if he knows you, you'll see him very soon." I winked at her. "Do you know someone who can help me? I hurt myself doing something stupid." She looked at my arm.

"Yeah, come with me." She then ran towards the town, I followed close behind. She lead me into a bar.

"Mom, this lady needs help." The girl called over to the woman behind the bar.

"Oh! Here, come sit at the bar while I find the bandages." I walked over and took a seat. The woman showed up a minute later with a first-aid kit. She then went to work at bandaging up my forearm and my finger.

"Thank you." I told her.

"No problem, you came from the marine base right? Well any friend of Zoro's is a friend of our." She told me.

* * *

"Woo, haha. I am stuffed. Ha, having no eaten for three weeks, I was ready to gnaw through my bootstraps." Zoro said, rubbing his stomach. Luffy, Zoro, and Coby showed up a while ago. We all laughed at him.

"I can't believe your finished, light weight." Luffy told Zoro.

"How the hell can you have a bigger appetite then a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro pointed out.

"These just taste too good I guess. Right Coby?" Luffy asked.

"Uh... Yeah it's great. Thanks for fixing it for us." Coby turned to the woman behind the bar.

"My pleasure, after all you guys did save the town." She replied.

"Your the most amazing man I've ever met." The little girl told Luffy.

"Yeah, I am, I know. I'll be more amazing when I'm king of the pirates, and I have the One Piece. Oh, and the best crew on the seas." Luffy said, his mouth full of food.

"So, how many other have you gotten for your crew besides me?" Zoro asked.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked at Zoro.

"You told me that you were in the middle of gathering together the crew for your ship. And if your gonna be king of the pirates I gotta assume you have some waiting in the wings." Zoro stated.

"Nope, just you." Luffy said.

"Hey! What about me?!" I yelled at him, while Zoro had a shocked face.

"Nah, your my stowaway." He laughed.

"I didn't run away just to be your personal stowaway." I mumbled under my breath, while crossing my arms.

"Just," Zoro pointed to Luffy then himself.

"Yup, it's just us." Luffy told him.

"So you and I are what amounts to an entire pirate crew?" Zoro asked.

"Whats wrong with that? We're a couple of strong guys." Luffy replied.

"Kay, please tell me you have a ship." Zoro asked. Luffy used his fork, which had food on it, to point.

"Sure do, it's right there." He pointed at a ship that was tied to a dock, it was small and was being peed on by a dog. Zoro and I stood up and walked to the window to see it.

"You're kidding." Zoro said after a minute.

"Nope, but we'll have an enormous one before long. Just you wait and see." Zoro immediately turned and laughed.

"And how's that?" He asked.

"With a great big pirate flag on top." Luffy then ate the food on his fork.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go 'stowaway' since I'm not actually part of your crew." I stomped out of the bar with my arms crossed. I pushed past all the people watching us from the doorway and headed down towards the boat.

"I'm a stowaway, huh." I scoffed as I continued walking down the street towards the town. I then stepped onto the boat, ignoring the piece of seaweed that was in the center of it. I then stepped on the seaweed, slipped, and banged my head on the side of the boat.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I held my head. I then picked the seaweed off my shoe and threw it into the water. I stood up and walked over to the mast . I then took a seat at the base of it and leaned against it for support. I then waited for them to come down here, so we could go.

"If her really thinks of me as a stowaway, then I really don't have to do anything." I told myself. I then decided to lay across the middle of the boat. I looked up and watched the clouds pass over me. It was actually quite peaceful. I hope that Nami's okay as well. I wonder what happened to her. I sat up and looked over, there Nami was getting into her boat. Before I could say anything Zoro and Luffy showed up, I just tuned them out and started to fall asleep.

I felt one of them begin to untie the boat. After that they both got on and I felt someone open the mast.

Before I could go to sleep Luffy started poking me.

"What do you want Luffy?"

"I want to know why my stowaway's asleep." I rolled onto my side.

"Because, a stowaway doesn't have to do anything to help with maintaining the ship." I told him.

"Fine, watch my hat." He then placed his hat over my face. I reached a hand up and held it there. It was a good way to block the sun. I then fell asleep as we sailed out to sea.

* * *

**Chapter 3!**

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Memories and a Reunion

**Hello!**

**I come bearing a gift.**

**If you'll keep it a secret I'll tell you.**

**It's...A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sorry, I might be a bit hyper.**

**Anyways, here you go.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_"Daddy!" I yelled as I banged on the door._

_"Nope, I'm not letting you out. You broke a rule now you're in timeout for a hour." He told me through the door. He had locked me in his office since I had wandered into the kitchen because I was hungry. I'm not allowed to do a lot of things because I was end up getting hurt, or hurting someone else. So because of this I am not allowed in the kitchen._

_"But I was hungry!" I yelled at him, after I stopped banging on the door._

_"Rules are rules. I'll be back in a hour." I heard his footsteps stomp away. I walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, I buried my face into a pillow. I was quite use to my father's office, it was a good size and I slept on the couch._

_We had been sailing for awhile now. My dad never told me the next destination. My father was the great captain Shanks. He was always going out to sea. With me, being his daughter, and my mother being dead I had no choice but to tag along._

_I've seen a lot, but I'm restricted from lots of things. You see, I was born with a rare bone thing. Basically I break my bones easily compared to other kids my age, and it doesn't help that I'm also the biggest klutz on the planet. To protect me I tag along, but am put through regular test to check my health. It's a good thing I'm friends with the doctor on board. As soon as we get to shore this would have been the first trip that I haven't broken anything! That's really an accomplishment for me._

_I rolled over and looked around the room. Nothing new, everything old. That's when I noticed the open chest on my dad's desk, a closed one sat beside it. I got up and walked over to the desk. I ran around it and climbed onto the chair. It took me a minute or two since I'm five and quite small._

_Once able to I looked into the chest. Inside it was an apple sized fruit. It was white and in the shape of a skull. It looked delicious. I was so hungry and dinner wasn't for a few more hours._

_"No harm, no foul." I told myself. I then picked the fruit up out of the chest and took a bite. It sorta tasted like milk, but had a sweet fruitfulness to it. I quickly finished it and felt satisfied enough, for at least the next few hours. I then walked over to a small map that had been placed on a wall. I looked at it closely. It had several red pins in it. Those were places we've been to. The yellow one's were future destinations. Then I saw the blue ones that had been the ones we had gone to on our latest trip, a green string tied all the blue ones together in a line. It plotted our location. I noticed that a blue pin was on a place we hadn't been to in almost a year. That was our next destination, and I knew we were close. The door suddenly flew open._

_"Hour's up, kid. And we're at the port. Someone's waiting for you." One of my father's crew member's told me. I quickly pushed past him and out onto the deck, a smile planted on my face. I ran off the boat, pushing past anyone who got in my way. That's when I saw a familiar head of black hair standing outside a bar that all my father's crew was entering._

_"Luffy!" I called out waving as I continued to run. He turned and looked over. I saw a smile grow on his face. I saw his mouth begin to form the beginning of my name when the the sound came booming from the ship behind me._

_"TAKARA!" I heard my father's voice from behind me on the ship. I picked up the pace and ran directly towards Luffy. I gripped onto his shoulder and spun myself behind him. I hid behind him as my father walked off the boat._

_"What'd you do now?" Luffy laughed. I poked his ribs._

_"I don't know, but we shouldn't laugh about it if it involves my dad." His face became fearful like mine._

_"That's true. And I'm not getting in between you and him." Luffy then ran into the bar, my father was in front of me instantly. He held the chest that had had the weird fruit in it in front of me._

_"Where's the fruit that was in this chest?" He demanded._

_"I don't know." I replied. I then ran in after Luffy. Before my father could come in I ran and hid behind the bar. Makino walked over and looked down at me. I put a finger to my lips and she nodded._

_"Have you seen Takara?" My father asked Makino._

_"Nope, sorry Shanks." She told him. I breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down at the bar and everyone started to chat and talk cheerfully in the bar. Soon everyone was drinking and having a good time while I drank some juice underneath the bar._

_"Hey, you gotta take me with you on your next adventure Shanks. I want to be a pirate just like you." Luffy told my father. I smiled at the idea of him coming with. My father laughed._

_"Right, as if you could ever be a pirate." My father replied._

_"Why couldn't I?" Luffy asked. I handed up my empty glass to Makino who started cleaning it. I then slowly crept out from under the bar. I walked down the length of it and looked at all the things under it. I didn't want to hear any of my father and Luffy's bickering. Besides the labels of what kind of stuff Makino kept behind the bar was interesting._

_There was a book of some kind. I picked it out and rested it in my lap. I then flipped it open and looked through it. There were pictures of different kinds of food and alcohol. As I continued to flip through it the door was busted down. I ignored it and kept flipping through the book. I stopped on a page that had a picture of strawberries in some kind of a clear liquid. There was another crash, this time it was more glass like. I placed the book down next to me. I pulled open a drawer and grabbed a rag. I then looked over to see Makino grabbing a rag herself and running to the other side of the bar. I ran after her with a rag in my hand. I walked around the bar and saw my dad on the floor. I ran over and started to dry him off._

_"Captain, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Makino asked, coming over as well. Suddenly my father lifted up his arm and grabbed me._

_"Ew! Let go! You're covering me with saké!" I screamed. He started laughing with the rest of his crew._

_"Caught you." He teased. He let me go and I stood in front of him._

_"Look what you did." I declared, pulling out the bottom of my shirt. My entire outfit was covered in a layer of saké._

_"Here, let's go get you a new outfit." I then followed Makino to a back room. She walked over to a closet and pulled out a purple tank top, a pink skirt, and a blue scarf. I slipped off my clothes and put the outfit on. Makino then pulled my hair into two pigtails on the sides of my head._

_"Thank you Makino." I said, doing a twirl before running out of the room. I ran around the bar and hopped onto the seat beside Luffy. I kicked out my legs and swung them back and forth. I looked over to see Luffy eating some kind of fruit. I then noticed the open, empty, chest on the counter in front of him._

_"Luffy, you didn't-" I began._

_"Wait! What are you eating?!" My father demanded. Luffy swallowed and looked at my father. Both of our faces held terror. "No, you didn't. Don't tell me you also ate the fruit that was in that box." He continued. I froze, was he also talking about me. He quickly grabbed Luffy by the ankles and started shaking him up and down. Meanwhile everyone else stared at me._

_"Spit it out right now!" My father told Luffy. Someone ran over to me._

_"Did you eat that fruit earlier?" He asked, hands lightly placed on my shoulders. I nodded, ever so slightly. When I looked back over at Luffy his face was on the ground while his neck stretched like rubber._

_"I don't want that to happen to me!" I screamed. Makino ran over and brought me into a hug._

_"It's okay sweetie. I'm sure you won't be like that." She rubbed the back of my head while I cried into her shirt._

_"No, I'm gonna end up just like that. All rubbery and I'm gonna be even more of a klutz, and..." I trailed off as I stopped crying. "Wait, I didn't eat the same kind of fruit as him." I told myself._

_"What did you say?" My father said, pushing Makino away from me._

_"I ate the fruit that looked like a skull." I told him. He stared with blank eyes._

_"Your both dumb asses!" He yelled, while pulling at his hair._

* * *

_"Let go!" I screamed. Luffy had pissed off a group of mountain bandits that had been in Makino's bar. My father had left me to go on a short trip, he should be back soon. I had been helping Makino in her bar and accidentally spilled a meal on one of the bandits. He know held me over the well by my hair while Luffy was being kicked._

_I kicked and flailed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to get the bandit to let go of my hair. I squinted my eyes shut and screamed so loud I couldn't hear. I felt a cold blade next to my chin. I stopped screaming, gulped, and stopped flailing. I opened my eyes to see Luffy being stepped on._

_"That's a good girl." I clenched my fists and stared directly down at the water below me. My father had said that because I ate the fruit I lost all ability to swim, forever. I felt my body begin to shake. We had found out that I could control the density of my bones, thus rendering my bone disease gone. I could also change my teeth, hands, arms, and feet into all kinds of things, but they cut through my skin and caused me physical damage. I don't like using it, unless as a last resort._

_"Scared of a little water?" The man asked me. I looked over at him with a grin, I stopped shaking._

_"Not a chance." I snickered, trying to look as strong as I could. I was scared to death of what he might do. I looked over out of the corner of my eye to see my father with a gun to his head. The man who held me by my hair looked over at his captain. The captain did something and in response something was slammed against the back of my head. The world instantly went black._

* * *

_I woke up as I was picked up. Suddenly I was thrown through the air. As I looked behind me I saw the head mountain bandit on a boat. Within seconds I was submerged in water. I tried to swim up, but found that I had started to sink instead. I opened my eyes and looked up, Luffy was flailing at the top of the water. I was pulled up by something and slung over a shoulder. My entire body felt weak and everything seemed to spin just a bit. I looked over my shoulder to see red hair. Things seemed to blur together after that until I was dry again._

_My father packed up the boat with more supplies and he left. He had planned to take me with, but I got off the boat right before they left. I hid until they left the docks. I walked over to Luffy, who had my father's hat. Together we smiled and waved my father off._

_"Takara!" My father yelled at me." I just laughed and waved him good-bye._

* * *

I woke up looking at the sky. The clouds seemed to pass by without a care in the world. I turned my head and looked over at Luffy, who had been staring at my father's hat.

"Luffy. Hey, you're gonna drop that again." Zoro told him. I sat straight up.

"You dropped his hat!?" I yelled.

"I got it back though!" He yelled back at me.

"But your not even supposed to drop it!" I retorted.

"I wouldn't have dropped it if it weren't for Zoro rocking the boat!" He told me.

"Only because you insulted me!" Zoro butted in.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again Rubber-Head." I told Luffy, laying back down and closing my eyes.

"Klutz." Is all he said.

"I can live up to that." I pointed out, sticking my hand up.

"Yeah, well I can live up to being Rubber-Head." He retorted.

"Luffy, that's not something to be proud of." Zoro told the dense idiot.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"There's no use Zoro." I told the green haired man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy asked, leering over me. I shoved his face up and away, but he instead slipped, and fell on top of me. The air was knocked out of me as he pushed up off my ribs and stood up. I rolled over and coughed.

"Hey look a bird." Zoro said, I looked up only to be blinded by the sun.

"I know! Let's eat it." Luffy declared.

"I don't see any bird." I told Luffy.

"Help me get it then." Luffy declared. He flung himself up into the air, the next second he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up. His head was caught in the bird's beak while I was caught in it's talon's, the talons stretched across my waist. It was much bigger than we had thought.

"Luffy!" I yelled, I started pushing on the birds talon's and kicking my legs.

"Help me!" Luffy yelled.

"You idiot! Why'd you take me with you!?" I yelled at him.

"I was hungry!" He yelled at me.

"Look where that got us!" I retorted.

"Yeah, but at least we can see land now." I looked ahead to see an island.

"When did that get there?" I asked. I had stopped pushing on the bird's foot. We were nearly over the island at this point.

"Why's it look so empty?" Luffy asked. I looked down to see someone running through the street.

"No, look." I pointed at the person. "Someone's right-" I was interrupted by a cannon ball hitting the bird. The talon released and I fell down towards the town. "Luffy!" I called out. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist as we hurdled towards the ground.

We crashed into the ground at the feet of a girl. A huge amount of dust was sent into the air.

"Luffy! You idiot!" I elbowed said man in the ribs.

"Dammit. Why are their cannon balls flying at me?" He asked. I groaned. When the dust cleared I noticed that I lay across Luffy's lap, while he sat in a crater. I groaned and crawled off his lap. I slowly stood up and looked up and down the street. I saw a group of three men and a orange haired girl.

"Nami!" I ran over and hugged the girl, she had a face of pure shock on. "I'd like you to meet Luffy." I moved and shoved her the man behind me.

"And what just happened to me was awesome." Luffy declared.

* * *

**The end.**

**I hope you liked Takara's back story.**

**FYI I tried writing this chapter like 3 times before I got this final copy of it.**

**Personally this was the best one, all the others were kinda boring. That and I didn't even get past half the episode before my computer froze.**

**Hope you like this version.**

**REVIEW!**

**I want to hear what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Buggy

**I'm having a week of One Piece.**

**It just feels like a good idea.**

**"This is the time known as the great pirate era."**

**Sorry, listening to the theme song at 6 in the morning is not a good idea.**

**K well, that's my life.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

"Luffy!" I yelled, I started pushing on the birds talon's and kicking my legs.

"Help me!" Luffy yelled.

"You idiot! Why'd you take me with you!?" I yelled at him.

"I was hungry!" He yelled at me.

"Look where that got us!" I retorted.

"Yeah, but at least we can see land now." I looked ahead to see an island.

"When did that get there?" I asked. I had stopped pushing on the bird's foot. We were nearly over the island at this point.

"Why's it look so empty?" Luffy asked. I looked down to see someone running through the street.

"No, look." I pointed at the person. "Someone's right-" I was interrupted by a cannon ball hitting the bird. The talon released and I fell down towards the town. "Luffy!" I called out. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist as we hurdled towards the ground.

We crashed into the ground at the feet of a girl. A huge amount of dust was sent into the air.

"Luffy! You idiot!" I elbowed said man in the ribs.

"Dammit. Why are their cannon balls flying at me?" He asked. I groaned. When the dust cleared I noticed that I lay across Luffy's lap, while he sat in a crater. I groaned and crawled off his lap. I slowly stood up and looked up and down the street. I saw a group of three men and a orange haired girl.

"Nami!" I ran over and hugged the girl, she had a face of pure shock on. "I'd like you to meet Luffy." I moved and shoved her the man behind me.

"And what just happened to me was awesome." Luffy declared.

"Are you serious? You fell out of a bird's mouth!" I nearly yelled.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't awesome." He told me. "Jeez I'm so hungry."

"Oh, hey Boss! Thanks for coming to save me!" Nami said, her hands held together. She walked right up to Luffy. Luffy looked over at Nami.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked with a straight face.

"Kay, Nami. One thing. Luffy's a Rubber-Head." I walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly turned around and started running down the street.

"They're all yours now Boss. Have fun!" Nami told us as she ran. I looked over towards Luffy.

"Do you know here?" He asked, gesturing towards the girl with his thumb.

"Yeah. Remember when you met that fat lady pirate? Well that's the girl whose boat I was stuck on until I met back up with you at the marine base." He nodded his head knowingly with his eyes closed. "You didn't understand a word I just said." I groaned. He looked up.

"Yup." He smiled big and wide.

"Want me to go catch her?" I asked, giving into his smile.

"Sure." I gave him a small salute before running off. I ran down the street and turned down the corner Nami had. I stopped when I came to an empty street. I looked up and down it before looking up at the roofs. I saw a pair of legs disappear.

"Ah, ha." I announced as I scaled the wall and went up onto the roof. I quietly climbed over to where Nami was peering over the side at Luffy. I got over to her and looked down with her. She instead got up and jumped to the balcony below. I stood up and looked down. Before I could jump off the roof I was grabbed by my shoulders and pulled down. I crashed on the ground next to Luffy. I quickly rolled myself and kicked his ankle.

"If you hadn't noticed the ground hurts!" I yelled at him. I slowly got up, brushing off all the dust.

"Well if I had let you jump onto the balcony you would have caused some klutz accident and hurt yourself, or your friend." He told me, he placed a hand on my head.

"You sound like my father." I groaned again. He immediately shoved down my head and I fell back to the ground. I didn't do anything in reply, I would plot something worse in the future.

"Hey, you're the girl who set me up. Who are you?" Luffy asked, looking at the orange haired girl who had been talking to us. I changed my position and sat down by Luffy's feet.

"I've told you here name about four times already." I elbowed his shin.

"I'm a talented thief who steals strictly from pirates. The name's Nami." She smiled towards us. "Hey, wanna team up with me?" She asked. I got up and stood next to Luffy.

"Um.. Thanks anyway Lady, but I think I'll pass." Luffy turned and started walking away down the street. I waved up at Nami before catching up to him.

"Hold on!" I turned to see Nami jump off the balcony. I quickly turned back around. "At least think about it first!" She called out to Luffy, running after us. Luffy stopped walking and held his stomach, I heard it start grumbling.

"I just remembered." He fell to his knees. "I'm still so hungry." I bent down and looked at him deeply.

"You forgot this?" I asked in a monotone voice. He nodded.

"Well come with me and we'll find you something to eat." Nami offered. In the next second Luffy was standing up, and had knocked me over in the process.

"Ya! Are you serious!?" Luffy asked. I glared up at him. I moved to a sitting position, brought my leg forward and swept it toward Luffy. It connected with his ankle and he fell forward and nearly landed on his face.

"Stop knocking me over." I told him while he was on the ground. He looked over at me, his face blank for a second. He then looked at Nami.

"Which way?" She pointed down the street. In a split second he had gotten up, grabbed me by the waist, and was pulling Nami down the street.

"Luffy! Your just as bad as the bird!" I yelled to the boy who had a giant smile on and was laughing. He came screeching to a halt.

"Where now?" He asked, clearly intent on only one thing.

"That building." Nami pointed to a small looking shop and we were in it within another second or two.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"So demanding." He placed my on the were I glared at him for a moment or two. I then followed the two over to a table. Luffy sat with a basket of bread in front of him and started to stuff his face. Nami sat on the table next to him. I took a seat across from the two.

"So do you live in this big house all by yourself?" He asked Nami, his mouth full.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I told him.

"Why?" He said, his mouth still filled with food.

"It's gross that's why!" I yelled.

"This isn't my house. I'm just staying here for the time being. Everyone's left this town because of Captain Buggy." She told us.

"So your just a petty thief." Luffy declared.

"How rude. I only steal from people who deserve it, pirates. So don't compare me to some scum bag, petty, theif." Nami finished.

"Pirates aren't all that bad." I leaned back in my chair. My chair then fell backwards and I went tumbling down the short flight of stairs behind my chair. I then laid in a dirty heap on the rug by the stairs.

"Takara are you okay?" Luffy called down to me.

"Yeah, just fine." I slowly sat up and brushed off my clothes. I then walked back up the stairs, fixed my chair, and sat back down. I folded my arms and rested them on the table. I then laid my head on them. As their conversation got jumbled together I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with the air knocked out of me. I was tied up and Luffy lay on top of my back tied up as well.

"What did you do?" I whispered towards him. As I looked up we were surrounded by a pirate crew, with some kind of clown captain. Nami stood beside us.

"I'm helping Nami, she's a navigator and I want her on our crew." He told me.

"So will I just be the stowaway on your crew forever?" I asked.

"We'll get you a job eventually." He told me. I did my best try and roll onto my stomach, but I was met with a blade pointed at my neck.

"Déjà vu." I told myself. An outrageous laugh burst out from the pirate captain in front of us. I think he was called Buggy. It was an extremely weird laugh.

"Your fed up huh? I must admit your an amusing girl. I like you. Of course you can join my crew." He told everyone before laughing again. I saw Nami crack a smile. What was she planning by giving us to them?

I was placed inside a concrete cage with Luffy. Our backs against each other. I don't know what he was able to look at, but all I could see were the edges of a roof and a clear sky.

"Hey guys. Why am I in a cage?" Luffy asked. I elbowed his back.

"You're a prisoner. Now 'Boss' can I use my power to get us out." I asked.

"Nah, stay put. We'll figure something out later." He told me. I leaned against his back. Soon there was a lot of commotion and they had started having some kind of party. At one point Luffy tried getting some food from one of the tables, but his arm was sent flying back. He was sent into me and I banged my head on a cage bar.

"Will you stop that." I told him, moving to sit in the farthest corner from him.

"I'm hungry, and they have meat." He told me in a begging voice.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." I commented as he tried again to get a piece of meat.

"Nope, I'm gonna b fine. Just you wai-" We both fell silent as everyone else did. We all watched a cannon as it was about to go off. Once it did it destroyed everything in it's wake. Even part of the building we're on.

"That can't be good." I said aloud, looking at all the damage done to the city. All the pirates on Buggy's crew cheered and hollered.

"Huh!? But it's my destiny to be the conqueror of the Grand Line. And then I'm gonna become King of the Pirates." Luffy whined. I banged my head against one of the bars of our cage. He was going to get us both killed.

"Shut up idiot." Nami told him.

"I was about to say the same thing." I told her.

"You're siding with her?" Luffy said, turning towards me.

"On this, yes. She's right, you're gonna get us both killed with that mouth of yours." I told him.

"How am I gonna kill you and myself with my mouth?" He asked. I moved myself and headbutted him.

"It's a phrase you dumb ass." I said, turning my back towards Luffy.

"I can see why you're sick of them Nami." Buggy laughed.

"Ya I know. They never take anything seriously. Thinking that life's a big game. They act like kids." Nami smiled towards Buggy before laughing.

"Hey! Sometimes it's fun acting like a kid!" I yelled towards her.

"Especially since you never got a real childhood." Luffy commented.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rubber-Head!?" I yelled.

"It means whatever it means!" He retorted. We stared each other down in silence. After another long minute Luffy blinked.

"Yes! I win! Better luck next time." I teased him.

"No fair, dust got in my eye." He whined.

"Nope I won, fair and square." I was then tackled to the best of Luffy's abilities. Before we knew it we were tangled up in a mass of ropes, arms, legs, and two heads.

"Look, you made it worse." Luffy complained.

"No, I didn't. You're the one who tackled me." I told him.

"But then you moved and got stuck." He told me.

"Yeah, but it started with you." I retorted. He stuck his tongue out at me. I quickly head butted him again, making him bite hie tongue.

"Owh!" He yelled. "Thaht whasn't very niceh." He said. I looked back over to see a cannon aimed at us.

"Luffy!" I screamed.

"Whaht?" He asked, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. He looked over. He put his tongue back in his mouth. "Oh, look. It's a cannon." He laughed.

"That's our problem." I declared.

"Now! Light the fuse Nami!" Captain Buggy yelled. Me and Luffy sat in silence as his crew chanted 'Fire!'

"What's the matter? Your hands are shaking." Luffy asked, his voice calm, and steady. "That's what happens when you take on pirates with half-ass resolve." Luffy told Nami.

"Resolve!? To do what? To kill someone like it's nothing? Is that a pirate's resolve?" Nami asked, clearly agitated.

"No. You've gotta be willing to risk your own life." Luffy finished. Someone then took the match box from Nami and struck a match. I looked over at Luffy.

"Luffy, are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" I asked, a bit terrified.

"Yes, just sit there. I have to keep my stowaway safe after all." He turned and winked at me. "If you're dad found out that you died because of me he would bring me back just to kill me again." I saw his whole body shiver at that last remark.

"Then you better not let me die, and don't die in the process." I told him. Nami suddenly pulled out a long shaft and hit the guy who was about to light the cannon with it. Everyone stopped and gasped.

"My mistake, sorry." Nami said, still holding the shaft.

"Nami! What's the meaning of this outrage?" Buggy asked. Nami panicked and bowed.

"I'm sorry." She pleaded, but Buggy looked angry.

"What's wrong? Just shoot them already!" Buggy yelled at her.

"Huh? So now you've decided to save us?" Luffy asked.

"Don't be stupid." Nami yelled at him. "I'm not doing this for you, you idiot. I just don't want to lower myself to the level of these inhuman pirates."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Luffy stated. I kneed Luffy and he turned his head.

"Do you really think she'd be a good navigator?" I asked.

"Definitely. We just need Zoro to get here." Luffy told me.

"Yeah, where is he?" I asked. I looked around the roof, and over at the town. Suddenly Luffy screamed.

"Nami! The fuse!" He yelled. I looked over and saw a lit fuse on the cannon aimed at us.

"We're gonna die!" I yelled after him. We both continued screaming and panicking. Nami placed both of her hands over the fuse. We stopped panicking for a minute.

"Wow." We both said as she screamed in pain as the fuse burned her. The fuse finally went out and she stopped screaming.

"Watch out!" Luffy called out as three men tried to jump her from behind.

"Hey now. It's not very nice of you guys to gang up on the poor girl." Zoro grunted out. He showed up right behind her, blocking the three men with his sheathed swords. Luffy grinned and laughed.

"Zoro!" He yelled, a bit giddy.

"Luffy, can you at least try and focus. Try untying my ropes." I spun so my back faced him.

"I don't see why you have to go first." Luffy said, but caved anyway and begun untying my ropes.

"I'm glad you found us. Now hurry up and get us out of here." Luffy told Zoro after he finished attempting to untie me.

"Please, they do after all have a loaded cannon aimed at us. Besides Luffy knows squat when it comes to ropes and knots." I called out to Zoro. "Now Luffy, can you please let go of my ropes." I told the guy behind me.

"Nope." Is all he told me.

"And why's that?" I tried turning my head, but to no avail of seeing his face.

"I got my hand stuck in the rope." He told me.

"You idiot!" I yelled.

"How do you keep getting yourself into these situations? First the bird flies off with ya, and now I find you trapped in a cage." Zoro asked.

"And somehow I get dragged along." I murmured.

"It's an interesting story actually." Luffy continued small talking with Zoro.

"Luffy, stop the small talk. Tell me what's going on since I can't see for myself." I told him leaning towards his ear.

"Stop pushing on my back." He complained.

"While I wouldn't have to if I wasn't tied to you." I retorted.

"Whose fault is that?" He asked, his voice snarky.

"Yours." I blurted out angrily.

"But it was your idea." I laughed.

"Just tell me already!" I groaned.

"Zoro stopped walking over to us... I think he's talking to Buggy... Now they're going to fight." I heard the chanting of Buggy's crew.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, wow. He's weak. Way to go Zoro!" Luffy called out.

"Luffy, what did Zoro do?" I whined.

"Zoro chopped up Buggy." He laughed. I heard the snickering of his pirate crew.

"If Buggy's been chopped up why is his crew laughing?" I asked, a bit fearful.

"Hey, why are they laughing?" Luffy asked, I mentally face palmed.

"Fellas. What do you find so damn funny?" I heard Zoro demand. I heard him then start groaning in pain, and something fall.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out.

"Luffy? What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Buggy's still alive!" I heard Nami announce.

"But didn't Zoro chop him up?" I asked.

"Takara. Shh... Buggy's talking." Luffy shushed me.

"Not like I can hear him though." I groaned.

"I'm a chop-chop person and now I can never be defeated by the sword!" I heard Buggy yell.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"He ate a devil fruit." Luffy whispered to me. "So he's a chop-chop man? That's pretty freaky." Luffy stated.

"Your a rubber man." I groaned. He still seemed unfazed by my comments.

"I didn't hit any vital organs, but that's a serious wound you have there. So I'm guessing that I am the winner!" Buggy laughed.

"Luffy, is he talking about Zoro?" I asked, trying to not lose my cool. If this guy had chop-chop powers could I stand any chance against him?

"Yeah." I could feel the anger coming off of Luffy. "Stabbing him in the back was a cowardly move! Big nose!" He yelled at Buggy. Everyone, and everything went quite.

"Luffy calm down." I tried calming my old friend.

"What's that you said?" Buggy panted. "Who's got a big nose!?" Buggy screamed. Suddenly me and Luffy were sent back a bit.

"I'm sick of this!" I yelled.

"Buggy." Luffy said, his mouth sounded full. "I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage." I heard the clang and clatter of a sword. Buggy let out one of his laughs.

"You kick my ass? You've got a lot of nerve, kid. No, I'm afraid all four of you are going to die today at my own hand. So if you're going to do any ass kicking you better do it fast." Buggy let out another laugh. His entire crew laughed along with them, including me and Luffy.

"I refuse to die! Zoro get up!" Luffy yelled.

"You better have a really good plan or else we're all dead! So what are you guys gonna do?" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Luffy, as much as I want to obey your command I'm gonna have to break it this once." I told Luffy.

"No, Takara. That hurt-" Luffy began.

"I need to if we plan on getting out of here. Besides, nothing has ever stood it's ground against me." I told him. There was a giant explosion and I got prepared to take my chance.

* * *

**Done.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I love to hear from you all.**

**REVIEW!**

**That's all for today.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chouchou and the Mayor

**An update!**

**I wanted to continue this.**

**Hope you like.**

**Buggy and his crew gonna be demolished.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I changed my fingers into blades and quickly sliced up, cutting the ropes that tied me and Luffy. The explosion continued behind me as our cage was picked up sideways and carried off the roof we had been on. I looked over Luffy's shoulder to see Zoro carrying us. I kept my finger's blades in case I needed them again, and to keep my fingers from bleeding.

"You okay Zoro? How bad are you injured?" Luffy asked.

"Just shut up and don't worry about how I'm doing. I need to concentrate if I'm gonna get us out of this." Zoro grunted. I was about to tell him I could get us out of the cage when Luffy shushed me. Zoro grunted more as he tried pulling us off the roof.

"Hey Luffy." Zoro panted. "Who's this.. Who's the girl?"

"Oh right. She's our new navigator." Luffy declared in a monotone voice.

"I'm not so sure about that. Who are you guys anyway?" Nami asked, she stood off to Zoro's left.

"Move." Zoro grunted out. " Your in the way." He let out another strained grunt. He then hoisted the cage onto his back. I decided to help after realizing he had to carry both of our weight. I shortened my finger blades so they barely stuck out, but still didn't bleed. I then changed into low density bones, so that I wouldn't be as heavy. Zoro then slowly moved forward, he grunted with every step. We waited in silence as Zoro got us off the roof and dragged us down a set of stairs. He slid us along the bricked road, still fighting against his wound. We soon came to a stop. Zoro lost all his energy and fell to the ground. I made my bones back to normal density so they wouldn't break as easily in the low density, cause anything could happen when your with Luffy.

We looked over at a pet store that stood in front of me. A dog sat right in front of it. The dog was white, a bit scuffed up, and had a tongue sticking out.

"What's with this dog?" Zoro asked. Luffy pushed me out of the way. I fell back and banged my head on one of the bar's of the cage.

"Doggy!" Luffy proclaimed. He then started rocking the cage towards it. While we rocked I hit my head on nearly every bar. We stopped and I started rubbing the bumps on my head. After a second I made a fist and punched the back of Luffy's head. He kept making weird faces towards the dog. Zoro stood up and walked over to lean against the porch.

"Zoro it looks like this dog is frozen." Luffy stated.

"I don't give a damn. It can sit there forever for all I care." Zoro said.

"Just cause your hurt doesn't mean you can be mean." I grumbled. I then looked at the dog. It was sweet looking, but it seemed lonely.

"I wonder if it's dead." Luffy stated, curiously. I looked past him at the dog. Luffy stuck out a hand and poked the dog's forehead. The dog scowled before biting Luffy's nose. I burst out laughing. Luffy started to shake his head and get the dog off. the cage started jumping up and down. I started banging my head on the bars above me. Before long I would have been knocked out if Luffy hadn't stopped. I fell forward and laid across Luffy, who had fallen backwards once the dog had let go of his nose. Zoro also lay on the ground again. I groaned and held my head.

"Damn dog." Luffy grunted out.

"Damn you." I retorted. Luffy grunted.

"I don't feel good." Zoro also grunted. I heard footsteps walking up to us.

"Oh. Hi navigator." Luffy asked. I looked over to see Nami standing by the cage. I groaned as my head moved back to hanging down. Luffy had given me such a headache.

"I guess you can have this. You got me out of a pretty sticky situation." I heard a clang and clatter. I was quickly shoved off Luffy and I groaned as my head bumped the cage.

"Great! The key to the cage. Did you go steal it for us? Thanks Nami." Luffy said.

"Thank you." I groaned, waving an arm up towards her.

"I only did it so we'd be even and now I don't owe you anything so we're square okay?" Nami stated. I slowly rolled over and faced her.

"That doesn't mean he's still not gonna try and get you in his crew." I grumbled, putting a hand to my head to stop the immense pounding. I then pulled myself up and leaned against the concrete side of the cage. I carefully messaged my temples, trying to not cut myself with my finger blades. Suddenly the cage started to shake again as Luffy strangled the dog. I bounced up and down. This time a grabbed a bar above my head and a bar to my right and held them firmly as an attempt to mot hit my head for a third time that day.

"Luffy! Stop! Shaking! The! Cage!" I yelled. He still continued to strangle the dog.

"-him alone!" Is all I heard as the cage stopped shaking.

"Who might you be old man?" Zoro grumbled. I tried to catch a glimpse of the man who had just showed up.

"Old man? Why I'm the Mayor of this town. Who are you and why are you hurting Chouchou?" He asked. I tuned out after that since my headache was getting worse with all the shouting going on. I rubbed the sides of my head with my palms. Before long Zoro was carried into a building by the Mayor. The Mayor walked over towards our cage.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I told him he really should see a doctor, but he insisted that he didn't need to and just wanted to sleep it off. Now what's your problem Missy?" I looked up towards the man.

"Let's just say being a klutz trapped in a cage with him doesn't help me too much." I stated before rubbing my head again.

"Sorry Takara." Luffy told me. I waved him off. He then refocused on what was going on around us. "Why's he just sitting there like that? He sure is a lazy dog. " Luffy laughed.

"He's guarding the store." I turned my head to look at the dog.

"He's guarding it?" Nami asked, petting the dog.

"Yes." Is all the mayor answered. I turned and looked towards the store we sat in front of. It was a pet store.

"I see. It's a pet food shop." Nami finished.

"That's right, and the man who use to run this store was a very close friend of mine." The mayor walked towards the shop. He picked up a bowl of dog food and placed it in front of the dog. "There you go." Chouchou began eating. "When he passed I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Chouchou." I looked deeply at the dog as it continued to eat. He seemed so lonely, but I bet when he was with that man he was happy. I came back to reality as the Mayor continued to speak. "Three months ago after fighting his illness for a very long time." The man had been gone for three months and this poor dog still guarded the shop. It must have been so sad to see this poor animal here everyday, waiting for his owner to come back home. I watched the dog eat the food in front of it. Soon he had finished and started to lick the bowl. I pushed past Luffy and stuck a hand out towards the dog. He sniffed my knuckles that were closest to him. He yawned and picked up the bowl in his mouth. I pulled my arm back into the cage and leaned against the side of it next to Luffy. I heard Chouchou set the bowl down by the Mayor. Not soon after the streets began to rumble and shake as something big mad it's way towards us. The sound was more or less coming from behind me and Luffy, I yawned. Today had been really tiring on me. I leaned towards the corner of the cage and started falling asleep, even with the thumping behind me.

Luffy leaned over me and watched the dog. I struggled to keep my eyes open, I must have used to much energy with my devil fruit power. I heard Luffy sigh, as I started to nod off and fall asleep. I turned over and somehow the sun got blocked by the big thing that had finally showed up. It towered over us, but it was nice so I finally fell asleep.

I hadn't gotten much sleep before I was woken up by Chouchou's barking. I sat up and looked around. I sat next to Chouchou, out of the cage. Luffy was nowhere to be seen and a giant white lion with some person on it's back was walking towards us. I stood up and looked over at the man. Chouchou growled and barked at my feet. I made my finger blade's longer and hid them against my wrist, to the man in front of me I probably just had clenched fists.

"Why haven't you left already?" I demanded. Without answering me the lion swept out a paw, I dodged up and out of the way. The sign for the store was broken, and Chouchou was knocked across the road. The lion continued to walk forward.

"This place belongs to Chouchou!" I screamed, as the lion stepped onto the porch. Chouchou jumped up and bit the lion's leg. I changed my bones to high density and ran towards the lion. "You can't have anything here unless Chouchou says so!" I watched as Chouchou was flung up and out of the way towards a roof. "NO!" I continued to scream as Chouchou came back and was batted away again. Blood splattered across the hanging shop sign. I ran at the lion, blinded by my rage. They had hurt someone who was protecting something he loved. Even though I was raised a pirate, through and through, an act like that was completely despicable. The lion swiped a paw at me. I ducked down out of the way and jumped up headbutting the lions chin. I landed back on the ground and kicked at the lion's other leg. The lion growled out in pain. They would pay for what they've done. If it were by my hand or someone else's, they would feel the pain that they had caused. While I was distracted I was quickly batted with the back of the lion's other paw. I was sent through the building Zoro was asleep in. I crashed through the wall and into a staircase. I groaned a bit as I released my density power, and my finger blades. I felt the blood begin to drip off my finger tips, and out of the many injuries I had sustained when I was thrown through the wall. Suddenly a board fell on my head from part of the staircase. In an instant the world went black.

* * *

I woke up covered in the rubble that had once been a house. I made my bones high density and started kicking at the boards and stuff on me.

"Who in their right mind decided to leave me in here?" I asked, brushing off dirt from my clothes and stuff as I stood in the rubble.

"You were in there too?" Luffy asked, Nami, and Zoro stood in the street near him.

"Yeah you idiot!" I yelled. I suddenly felt light headed, I fell forward and landed on my hands. Luffy walked over to me and helped me out of the rubble.

"I told you not to use it." He whispered.

"When was the last time I followed your command, Captain." I teased. Luffy pawned me off on Nami. I looked up as he walked away towards where Buggy was.

"Well if we want to get to the Grand Line, we better go steal that chart back." He turned back towards us again. "Hah, are you gonna join our crew or what? Huh? Come on." He asked. He stuck out a hand.

"I'd never sink so low as to become a pirate." Nami slapped Luffy's hand. "But I suppose we could team up, in order to achieve our common goal." Luffy smiled and laughed. Nami then helped me walk with them towards Buggy. We came to the buildings side. I staggered a bit and lost my balance. Nami pulled me back up.

"Come on, stay with us. It'll only be a bit longer before we'll have you all bandaged up and ready to jump back into the fight." Nami told me. A smile grew on my face.

"Can't wait." I told her.

* * *

**Here ya go.**

**New day, new chapter.**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and if anything's confusing ask away.**

**That's all.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Takara's Strength

**I'm back!**

**Sorry I've been gone so long.**

**Well I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I turned my head and looked up at Nami.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked, she turned her head. "You hate pirates, so why am I different?"

"Well... It's just that you don't seem like a pirate. You give off this feeling of comfort." She stated.

"Oh." I then let out a light laugh. "My father told me the same thing once." Suddenly a floating hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of Nami's reach. "W-What is this?" I stammered as it pulled me all the way up until was facing Buggy himself. He then glared at me, but it wasn't an evil glare. His glare held thought, like he was trying to remember something. In the meantime blood trickled off my fingertips and down my hand, staining the glove of the hand at my wrist, while a small pool of blood formed below my feet from the other hand's fingertips.

"Who are you girl?" Buggy asked. I looked into his eyes.

"My nam-"

"I don't want your name!" He interrupted me. "Who were your parents?" He asked, clearly he couldn't remember whatever he had been trying too.

"My father is Shanks of the Red Pirates." I told him.

"Don't tell me your mother was Nadine?" His voice became less stern, and more shaky.

"How did yo-" This man wasn't into listening very much.

"You look just like her aside from the hair. You even sound like her. You also give off the same frail look. Your eyes also give off the same peace and comfort as your mother's. Now tell me, what has happened to my sweet Nadine?" He asked, his intent was clear. Had he known my mother?

"My father said she was caught by the marines shortly after I was given to him." His face became angry.

"Damn that Shanks! I could have been better for her. Say..." A devilish grin spread across his face. The hand lowered me to the ground. Once I stood somewhat stable the hand attached to Buggy and he leaned forward to my height, his face really close to mine. I backed away just a bit. "Why don't you join my crew? You'd make a flashy addition." He laughed his creepy clown laugh.

"NO WAY!" I shouted in his face. He backed away in surprise. He then smiled once more.

"Then you'll be my prisoner until you change your mind." Several members of his crew suddenly jumped on me. I was dragged away from Buggy to an area behind him. I flailed and kicked, trying to get out of the grip of the several men. My energy was wasted since I achieved nothing and was left weak and unable to fight back. I had to do something before I was completely out of energy.

"LUFFY!" I screamed, with the last amount of energy I had. My scream was then muffled by one of the men. He then gagged me. Before long my wrists were bound together and tied to my legs which were also bound. I was then blindfolded and thrown into some area away from most of the fight. I lay on the ground on my side. A small amount of blood dripping off my fingers and bleeding through some of the cuts across my body from the building I had demolished. I felt so tired. I knew Luffy had been right. I shouldn't have used my devil fruit power, but Chouchou was in trouble. I couldn't stop myself and look at me now. I heard footsteps walk over to me. They moved around till they were behind me.

"Don't be afraid. I'm the doctor of Buggy's crew. I noticed you bleeding and came to help." His voice was calm and collected. There was silence after that as I felt the man apply bandages to my hands and several parts of my arms. "That should be enough for now." I heard him get up and walk around me. He pulled me up so I sat facing him, I think. The gag around my mouth was taken off. I opened my mouth to speak, but a hand was shoved into my mouth. I felt something leave it's grip and fall down my throat. The hand was then removed and I leaned over and started coughing. "That'll help with the pain." The man wrapped the gag back around my mouth once I had stopped coughing. He then stood up and left. "It'll also put you to sleep for a few hours." I heard him whisper as he walked off. As if on cue the thing he had given me took effect and I fell to the ground, falling asleep instantly. I understand why Nami felt so cruelly about pirates.

* * *

I had been given tons of pills to make me sleep while I was younger. I couldn't get to sleep some nights because of a nightmare, or I had too much pain from a recent injury, or the worst part them was when I would be kidnapped for days at a time by my father's enemies. I would never shut up so they would always put me to sleep with a pill. Let's just say that it doesn't work as well on me anymore. It still has some effect though. My vision is hazy for awhile, and I'm still a little tired. I pushed myself enough to open my eyes.

My eyes were met with a cloth. I sat leaning against something. The ground felt different though. I wiggled a bit to find that my binds around my wrists had loosened. I twisted my wrists several times before managing to pull them out of the binds, my hands barely slipping though. I then untied my mouth gag and slid off my blindfold. I looked around to see that I sat in an alley. A buildings ruble sat around the corner. Could that have been the building I was on earlier? I bent over an began to untie my legs. I got up and stumbled down the alley away from the ruble. The world was in a giant haze, and it didn't help that I still felt weak and slightly light headed. I walked into a street. Nothing was on it, but I could vaguely hear Buggy and Luffy nearby. I couldn't pinpoint where though. I turned left and followed the street. I turned left again and followed the street towards where I thought the voices were coming from. I looked down the nearest street to see half of Buggy flying towards Nami. I noticed that the other half of Buggy was behind Luffy, which was further down the street.

"How did you get out!?" Buggy screamed toward me. My tiredness instantly went away. I stood on edge and got ready to run the other direction. Nami stopped right in front of me with a sack of something on her back. Buggy flew directly at both of us. He was inches away from us when he froze, his face held an image of pain. I might add that it scared me to death! I stumbled backwards and away from the man and Nami. Buggy's upper half was frozen in the air as we stood there in terror of what might happen next. That's when I saw Luffy kicking Buggy's lower half down the street.

"What exactly's going on here?!" I yelled, clenching my fists and stomping. Luffy's head fell back and he looked directly toward me. He cracked a smile.

"Good, your back." He laughed.

"That doesn't answer m-Oh my god!" Buggy's body suddenly fell out of the air next to me and Nami, scaring me once again.

"Ow my balls, my balls. That was a cheap shot." Buggy groaned. I stepped forward and kicked out, my foot landing square in Buggy's face.

"You are despicable! Who in their right mind just asks someone to join their crew then takes them prisoner!? And what was with the sleeping pill?!" I fumed.

"Hey!" I looked up to see Luffy pointing at Nami, I then looked over at the girl. "You better drop that treasure and get out of here Nami, you too Takara. You don't want him going after you again."

"No! Drop the money and go? No way, why should I leave my treasure behind?" Nami yelled to Luffy. A growl came from our feet. I hadn't noticed the hand wrapped around my ankle. My ankle had been moved to show very scary Buggy face.

"Did you just say your treasure?" He growled, I shrieked. I began flailing and kicking my leg.

"Get off!" I screamed, trying to get the clown to let go.

"That's right you heard me. I'm a thief that steals from pirates, and I just stole a lot of treasure from an annoying one. So that makes this my treasure now understand." Nami declared.

"No. Don't tell him that while he's holding my ankle." I began kicking out again.

"That's pure nonsense!" Buggy yelled. "That's my treasure and just because you stole it from me doesn't make it yours, you dirty, sneaky, thief! Honestly, what did your parents teach you?"

"A criminal trying to lecture another criminal? Ridiculous." After that I stopped kicking and just stood there, unable to get out of Buggy's stupid grip.

"What's that!?" Buggy fumed.

"Whatever. The day I take a morality lesson from you is the day I stop being a thief." Nami then stuck her tongue out at Buggy.

"Your gonna get me killed!" I yelled at her. Buggy continued to growl at my feet.

"I hope your ready for the consequences. Now here comes CHOP-CHOP FESTIVAL!" Buggy's body then burst into tons of parts. His hand no longer holding my ankle. I quickly took several steps away, trying to get away from the clown man. His lower half's parts all flew past Luffy towards us.

"This can't turn out well." I swallowed hard.

"I'd like to see you try to save your friend now, Gum-Gum!" Buggy declared. His body parts floated in the air around me and Nami. Buggy turned back towards us, a smile spread across his face. "Nami, Nadine's daughter." His voice was all creepy, and sent a chill up my spine. "You will be mine, and give me back my treasure." He suddenly flew at both me and Nami. I screamed and ran away from the flying head and arms of Buggy. As we were running Buggy began to laugh. I screamed louder and tried to run faster.

"Come on Nami!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and making her go faster. Every few seconds Buggy would change the sound he was making, yelling to laughing to screaming in pain. Suddenly he stopped all together.

"Dammit! Knock i-" Buggy yelled towards Luffy. I didn't hear the last part.

"Duck Takara." Nami whispered. I immediately grabbed my head and bent my knees so that I would fall to the ground, but not seriously hurt myself. "You knock it off!" Nami screamed to Buggy. She then flung the treasure around and hit Buggy square in the head. His hands then grabbed the sides of the sack.

"Thank you for giving back my treasure, Nami." Buggy laughed, peering over the sack. I saw his eyes look directly into mine. Oh, no! Now he'll be after me. I started running away, stumbling to my feet since I had just been on the ground. I ran away from the pair and turned down the nearest alley. I ran down that alley, and made a sharp right. I skidded to a halt in front of a wall.

"How are there dead ends in a city like this?" I scratched the back of my head. There was no loud noise coming from behind me any longer. Strange. I turned around and walked back down the path I had just taken. I then turned back onto the alley. I walked down it and towards the street. Once at the street I looked down it to see Nami and Luffy with no sign of Buggy. I hadn't been gone that long, had I? I walked down the street and joined the pair.

"Does this also mean you'll be joining me and my pirate crew?" Luffy asked Nami, I smiled.

"Are you?" I laughed, jumping up and down. "Maybe if you'll join Luffy'll actually give me a role in the crew." I grumbled the last part. Luffy flung an arm over my shoulder.

"I already have a role for you. I just haven't told you yet." He laughed.

"You jerk!" I yelled. I threw his arm off my shoulder and stomped away. I walked through the ruble and over to a few bodies that lay in the street. One of the bodies was a complete stranger, another was the man who had the lion earlier. Finally the last two were the mayor and Zoro. Zoro took that time to let out a loud snore. I walked over and crouched by him.

"Are you really sleeping?" I poked at his cheek. He groaned and rolled away from me. I scowled at him before standing up. I then began kicking his side. Luffy then made his way over.

"Hey Zoro. Wake up. We're leaving." He then began hitting Zoro's head. Zoro soon got up.

"Why does he wake up for you, but not for me?" I groaned. I then fell to the ground and pouted, staring away from everyone.

"Did we take care of everything?" Zoro asked.

"Ya, and we got a navigator too, and we got a chart of the Grand Line." Luffy replied.

"I'm not sure about this. I feel light headed." Zoro groaned.

"I agree with Zoro." I then fell backwards onto the ground, a sudden wave of tiredness hitting me.

"Of course you do. It's always something with you three, honestly." Nami stated.

"Hey, wait a minute. What did I do?" Luffy asked, acting innocent.

"Are you kidding me!? Your the worst of them all!" Nami yelled. SHe turned her head away from us. "Anyways, let's go help the mayor."

"What did happen to the mayor?" I asked, sitting up and looking over at the unconscious man.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "I guess we should wake the old guy up now that it's all over." Luffy stated, standing up.

"Hey, you there!" We all looked over at a group of people who must have been the villagers. "Your not residents of this village." One of the men stated.

"Nope, and who are you?" Luffy asked.

"What was all that cannon fire we heard? It sounded like there must have been a battle here earlier. If you know anything please tell us." The same man pleaded. I pushed myself up off the ground and stood up.

"Oh, good. They're just citizens. I thought that they were maybe more pirates." Nami said aloud.

"Oh, mayor!" Another person exclaimed. They all then started freaking out over their mayor who lay unconscious on the ground. Then Luffy just had to say it!

"No, I'm the one who kicked that old man's ass." Luffy said, nonchalantly. I threw my hand up to my forehead. A smack sound echoed for a single moment.

"What!" All the villagers turned and scowled at us.

"Hold on, you didn't have to tell them that! Did you?" Nami whisper yelled.

"It's true." Luffy stated.

"And you would think I should be use to his behavior by now." I groaned.

"Maybe you should explain to them so they don't get angry." Nami said, a bit too late. The villagers all stood up with swords and sticks in hand. I jumped over in front of Luffy and Nami.

"Come one everyone. Calm down. The mayor wasn't that harmed." I laughed, waving my hands in front of me. I noticed a few faces lighten up, but the majority stayed stern and unmoved.

"Tell me, why exactly did you knock our mayor out and leave him in the street to die?" The man in front ordered.

"Am I really this ignored." I groaned, stepping out of the way and walking over to Zoro. I crouched down and looked Zoro in the eye. Right then Luffy spoke. Someone really needs to gag him. He's gonna get us killed.

"We're pirates." Luffy continued being nonchalant. Zoro burst out laughing. I fell back and looked up at the man.

"Luffy." I groaned. Nami then lashed out in a violent outburst. She spoke, but it wasn't all that audible.

"But it's the truth." Luffy inched back in fear. The villagers yelled at us. I sat up and faced Zoro. Luffy came over and bent down next to us.

"What now? Doesn't look like they're up for a discussion." Zoro stated.

"I tried to get through, but Luffy made it worse." I told them. Luffy just grinned wildly beside me.

"RUN!" Luffy stood up and began running down the street. I stumbled to my feet and ran after them as well. Nami grabbed her bags of treasure and followed us. We all ran down the street away from the villagers that chased after us. I tripped slightly, but kept myself running. I did lose enough ground as to fall behind the group.

"Why can't I do anything?" I groaned, I pushed myself to run faster. Luffy suddenly turned a sharp corner. Nami had missed it, but come back anyway. I turned and easily rounded the corner.

"Luffy where are we going?" I yelled up to the man. They jumped over something. I quickly caught up and did the same. Sitting behind the thing was Chouchou.

"Your okay!" I squealed, before looking back up and following the group of people in front of me. Why were they so fast? I heard Chouchou bark at the villagers behind us. I smiled when I heard Luffy.

"Later doggy!" He called out to the dog.

It wasn't long before we got to the docks. When we got there I noticed that our boat was smaller than Nami's. That was after I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"That was close." Nami panted.

"Thank you Luffy. I really needed to feel light headed." I groaned, rolling onto my back.

"Oh, sorry Takara." Luffy said, looming over me.

"It's fine." I waved him off. He continued to loom over me for another moment before leaving.

"We only made it because of Chouchou. Why do we have to put up with this?" Nami continued.

"Does it matter now? We're done here anyway." Luffy stated.

"Yeah, maybe so." Nami told him.

"Hey, is this your boat?" Luffy asked. I slowly sat up and turned to look at the two boats. "It's great!" Luffy awed.

"It's nothing special, but I guess it'll do." Nami shrugged. I pushed myself to my feet and stood up next to Nami. "I stole it from some dumb pirates a few days back."

"That's a big mouth you've got!" Someone yelled from Nami's ship. I peered over into it. Nami let out a small scream.

"We've been waiting for you, you little thief." One of the three men stated.

"Never thought you'd run into us here, now did ya girly?" Another told us.

"Don't tell me we're gonna have to fight again." I groaned. Nami laughed nervously.

"You know these guys?" Luffy smiled, and turned to Nami. I walked around to the other side of Luffy, to the side Zorro hung off.

"Luffy, let me take Zorro." I asked. He looked over to me. He then let go of Zoro's arm. I pulled it over my shoulder. Before I could even start to carry Zoro one of the men who was on the boat started hitting the back of his head.

"Huh?" Zoro looked up, a glare in his eyes. The three men practically went pale in an instant. They then screamed.

"Zoro, what did you do to them?" I asked. Zoro looked up at me.

"Met them while you guys were flying away with that bird. They caused me some trouble and I dealt with them." He stated.

"You dealt with them?" I asked.

"Well it worked in my favor." He finished.

"Let's just get you on the boat." I stated. I then walked him over to the boat. I set him down in the front of Luffy's boat. I then hopped into Nami's.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked, looking at me with a serious glare.

"I am not riding with those two again." I stated, pointing a thumb at the two getting in the other boat. She looked over at them, then back at me.

"You can ride with me this time." She told me, stepping onto the boat.

"Thank you." I hugged her, before jumping up onto the roof of the small cabin and laying across it.

"TAAKKKAAARRRRRAAAA!" Luffy whined. I sat up and stared at him.

"I'm gonna ride with Nami for awhile." I winked at him. He just grumbled and looked away.

"All right, let's get going." Luffy stated after a minute of silence. His boat picked up speed and caught up with us.

"Can I ask you something? Isn't that Buggy's mark on your sail?" I heard Zoro ask. I looked up to my left. It must have been Buggy's, it had a red nose on it.

"Well this did use to be Buggy's boat. Think I should change it?" Nami shrugged. I rolled over so that my head could be seen at the edge of the roof. I was about to speak when I noticed someone standing over on the docks we had just left.

"Hey! Wait! Young ones!" I turned and looked over to see the mayor yelling at us. I also noticed two sacks sitting next to him. They looked a whole lot like the sacks Nami had been carrying earlier. The mayor stood there silent for a moment before yelling. "Thanks! Thank you!" I laughed and waved good-bye to the man.

"Don't worry about it! Take it easy!" Luffy called back. I then started laughing as Nami began yelling at Luffy.

"What'd you do!? Don't tell me you left that bag of treasure back there!" She was nearly fuming.

"Ya." Luffy stated simply.

"That bag was worth around five thousand Beli's!" Nami was nearly at a breaking point. Luffy was going to be demolished by her rage.

"Yup. They're gonna need that money to repair their destroyed town." Luffy replied.

"But that was my treasure! Jerk!" Luffy's face became frightened as Nami yelled at him. "Do you know how hard it was to steal it!?" She finished. She instantly grabbed Luffy's head and shoved it down between the boats towards the water. "Why did you do that!?" She yelled.

"I can't swim!" Luffy yelled back as he flailed his legs and tried to get back into the boat. His face nearly touching the water's surface.

"That's the whole idea!" Nami retorted. I fell onto my back laughing. I looked back up after a moment to see Luffy nearly get back up, but to be pushed down again. I laughed harder and nearly rolled off the roof. I stopped soon after and stared up at the clouds passing over.

"Time for a new adventure." I yelled, jumping up and standing on the roof.

* * *

** Usopp's coming!**

**This chapter was long.**

**Just know that most won't be this long.**

**I spanned two episodes with this one.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please, I love to hear from my readers. Or fans, if you are a fan.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Usopp and a New Friend

**Yo!**

**How have you guys been?**

**I'm good, just really physically tired.**

**I was taken on my dad's hunting trip. And because of this I have decided. I was not meant to be the hunter or gatherer. I am that one person who stays home and does arty stuff like write, draw, etc.**

**Other than that realization, thanks for keeping up with the story.**

**Cue the theme song! *plays first beginning theme of One Piece***

**Here's another chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I woke to find that it was still dark. I rolled over, from my place on the small roof of the boat, onto my stomach. I looked out over the calm seas that lay in front of us. Although it was dark I could see everything perfectly. The horizon slowly grew brighter as I watched. The sky turned pink, turning the edges of some nearby clouds pink as well. I watched as the sun made it's first appearance for the day. It was always nice watching the sunrise and sunset at sea. No one is usually awake at this time so it's peacefully quiet. After the sunrises though, I have to wait quietly till someone wakes up. I never had enough heart to wake someone who was sleeping. The sun spread it's light over the world, the sky turning it's lovely shade of blue that matched my eyes.

"Your awake earlier." I peered down to see Nami looking up at me. I pulled myself towards the edge. I then sat up, instead of laying, and jumped off the roof next to Nami.

"You are too it seems." I laughed quietly, trying not to wake the boys in the boat beside us. Nami noticed me looking over at them.

"I guess we should be quieter." Nami laughed beside me, quieter then she had been before.

"Did you get to see the sunrise?" I asked, looking at the sun which was father up now.

"No, woke up just after." She stated rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, it's a beautiful sight. Anywhere you go it changes, but on the sea it becomes more beautiful. The sun slowly reveals the calm ocean and the light clouds floating above. It's... quiet." I finished, leaning against the wall and basking in the new mornings warmth.

"You sound like you've done this a lot." Nami pointed out, I shrugged.

"My father was a pirate. I traveled at sea with him for years. I got into the habit of waking up before anyone and watching the sunrise. I also found a quiet place to watch the sunset as well." I stated. There was a silence as we both watched the sun climb, the boys snoring in the boat next to us.

"About yesterday. I'm sorry for provoking Buggy while he was holding your ankle." Nami said, staring down at the ground. I glanced over at her. I didn't reply for a moment. Instead I jumped on her, giving her a giant hug.

"That's alright." I giggled, pushing her away and looking into her eyes. "As long as you promise to be my friend." She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not." She laughed.

"Through thick and thin, nothing will keep us apart. Got it?" Nami laughed in reply, which I took as a yes.

"Our first mission, if we choose to accept it, is to mess with the boys until they wake up." Nami stated after she finished laughing. I nodded and we went into the cabin to look for things to poke them with.

It had been close to a hour and the boys still weren't awake. We had thrown books at the two. Poked them with loose boards. We had even rocked their boat. Everything we had tried failed.

"Man, they can sleep." I groaned, collapsing to my knees after another failed attempt.

"There's always one more thing we could try." Nami said, suspiciously. She walked over to the area between our boats. She bent over the side of the boat. Suddenly she stood straight back up, water flying up with her in a giant splash pattern. The water rose above our heads and splashed onto the boys on the other boat. Luffy's eyes shot open at the touch of the water.

"WATER!" He screamed before falling limp to the deck. He had instantly fallen back asleep after the water had dried up. Zoro on the other hand groaned and started waking up. He looked over at us then back over at Luffy. He pulled out one of his blades, still sheathed, and hit it against Luffy's head.

"Time to wake up." He stated. Luffy woke up once more and rubbed the top of his head. I noticed Nami disappear into the cabin. I hopped up and walked to the railing of the ship.

"Morning. How'd you both sleep?" I asked, a smile plastered on my face.

"Well aren't you just wide awake." Zoro groaned, he then yawned and stretched his arms above him.

"I've been awake for a hour." I stated, giving him an annoyed glare.

"I had this dream where someone splashed me with water." Luffy said, his eyes wide. I stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing at his remark. I continued to laugh as I fell backwards onto the deck. Nami exited the cabin and walked over to me.

"What's so funny?" She asked. I wiped the small amount of tears coming from my eyes and stopped laughing.

"It's nothing." I stated. Nami then walked over to the cabin wall and leaned against it. I stretched out my legs and hung them over the side of the boat, just out of reach of the water. I folded my arms under my head and watched the clouds roll by above us.

"There's absolutely no way we'll make it to the Grand Line in this condition." Nami blurted out, after awhile of silence. I looked up and over to her. I heard Luffy and Zoro do the same.

"Your right. We're gonna need a whole lot more meat." I sat up and looked over at Luffy as he popped an apple core in his mouth. Luffy was sitting on the bow of his boat. "Eating fruit everyday is for the birds."

"We'll also need some booze." Zoro began, an apple was thrown at him. His head flew back at the sudden hit the apple flying up and away.

"Shut up you bone heads." Nami groaned. Luffy reached out and grabbed the apple as it fell back down. I was actually getting hungry myself. I walked over to a barrel and grabbed an apple from inside of it. I took a bite of the apple before wandering back over to my spot on the deck. Nami herself had an apple. "That's not what I mean? The Grand Line's a dangerous place. We'll need more than bear and meat to survive there. Not to mention the place is crawling with pirates who are also in search of the One Piece, and they all have ships that are way better than this." Nami finished her rant.

"And we don't have a crew." Luffy said, through the apple in his mouth. I swallowed the bite I had.

"Yeah, we need a musician, a doctor, and a chief. Luffy also needs to decide if he wants a first ma-" I began.

"Takara!" Luffy suddenly yelled. I looked over at him confused, he had a happy smile on his face. "I forgot to tell you that your my first mate now." He declared laughing.

"I'm finally part of the crew!" I cheered, throwing my hands in the air. I then brought them back down and took a bite of the apple in my hand.

"Well, we don't have a proper crew, we don't have any equipment, or even a real ship for that matter." Nami continued her rant. "There is no way we'll ever make it like this."

"Yep. We'll need a cook, and maybe musician to keep entertained." Luffy commented.

"A musician?" Zoro asked, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Totally! It'd be cool." I stated, glaring at the laughing swordsmen. We all just fell into a silence after that. Nami decided to pull out a map. I glanced at our two boats. How had they stayed like this? Same pace and all, the entire night. Strange... Best to not question it. I jumped up to my feet and wandered past Nami and into the cabin. I walked over to the small bookshelf and scanned over the titles.

" 'Navigating the Grand Line', nope. 'Searching for Treasure', nope. 'Finding Land', nope." I put a finger to my chin and tapped it lightly. Nothing here was about pirate crews. I crouched down and looked over the books at the bottom. That's when I saw it. A small sized book, quite tiny actually. It was yellow, and had a circular shape. I pulled it out and flipped it open. I turned a couple of pages. I then threw it across the room.

"That's not it either." I groaned, slumping down onto the floor. "You would think there was some kind of book here about something interesting." I said, giving up on my search. I continued to lay there, staring up at the ceiling. I could hear muffled shouting from outside the cabin. I sat up and scanned the room. It was small, a bookshelf in the corner. A desk by the door. A small bed rested under a window away from the door. It was nice enough, but small. Nami was right. We would need a better ship. I pulled myself up and walked over to the door. I was about to open the door when I stepped on the book I had thrown. The book slipped out from under me and I fell backwards. I sat there, sprawled across the floor once more.

"That stupid book." I growled. I sat up and glared at the book. I then threw it behind me towards the bookshelf. I pushed myself off the ground and brushed off my clothes. I opened the cabin door and walked out to see Nami frustrated and near breaking point. Luffy and Zoro sat unfazed on their boat. I walked over and placed a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"Those idiots are gonna drive me up a wall." She growled, sending death glares at the two boys.

"They're always like this. I'll help you back down the wall if you ever are sent up one." I laughed. Nami stopped glaring at the two boys and glanced over at me.

"How long have you known these two?" Nami asked, aiming a thumb at the two boys. I looked past her to see Zoro with his eyes closed, leaning against the side of the boat, and Luffy staring into the distance, still on the bow.

"I've known Zoro for awhile now. Luffy's been my best friend since childhood. At this current moment he's also keeping me away from harm cause he knows that if I get hurt my dad's gonna blame him. And he would rather face me being angry at him then my dad's anger." I laughed at the thought of Luffy's face when he was scared of my father.

"How in the world could you have dealt with Luffy for so long?" Nami groaned, slumping forward and staring at the deck.

"Easy, keep him occupied with pointless things." I laughed, but that trick sometimes didn't work. I looked up and out at the sea in front of us. The sun was no longer in front of us. "Where are we going?" I asked Nami. Nami looked back up.

"We're going to an island that we can stock up on supplies and get a proper ship." Nami stated, she still wasn't smiling though. "With those two with us we'll end up with a tiny ship, just you wait and see." She groaned.

"I can help negotiate. W-" I stopped when I noticed the island in front pf us. Nami turned around as well.

"Land!" Luffy cheered. "Let's go find some meat!" Luffy laughed.

"Stop being in such a hurry." Zoro groaned. "It'll take us another ten minutes or so just to reach the shore." After that we all stared intently at the island as we got closer. Luffy was practically jumping up and down.

Our ships came to a stop on the shore. We all jumped out of the boats. I took off at a run once my foot had touched the sand. I bolted up the nearby path. I came to a stop half way up and turned back towards my three crew members.

"I'm gonna go look around! Don't wait up for me!" I called down to them before spinning on my heel and continuing to run. It felt nice to stretch my legs. I enjoyed the breeze that blew across my face. I took a big breathe in. The island smelled of trees and freshly baked bread. That usually meant that there were a few settlements, and no big towns. My father had said I always had a knack for making friends in the most unlikely of places, as well as finding out if there were any people on an island.

I ran up the path and followed it for a ways before I finally came upon a village. Nothing much, just a couple of houses. No one was out and about, walking around. Strange, it was such a nice looking place.

"Hey!" I screamed as someone called out to me from behind. I spun around and looked behind myself to see a man coming out of his house. "Never seen someone like you around here." He stated.

"Oh, I'm just passing through with my friends." I mentioned, walking over to the man. "It's nice to see someone in such a nice looking town. My name's Takara." I held out a hand. The man looked me over before taking it and shaking it.

"You seem like a nice girl. Would you like some bread? My wife just made it." The man offered. I shook my head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm looking for someone. Is there someone who lives nearby with money? I would like to ask them to help pay for a new ship for me and my friends. You see out ships aren't big enough and we can't use them to travel very well." I asked, keeping my voice calm and steady. The man was silent for a moment, he then pointed down the road I had been taking.

"Follow this path and you'll come to a mansion that belongs to Miss Kaya. She might help you." I nodded to the man before running down the path.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran. I followed the road for awhile until I left the village. I did as the man said and followed the road until I came to a mansion. I turned down a small road to a set of gates.

"You there." I looked over to see a man in a uniform.

"What is your intent?" A man beside him asked. I walked over to the two and smiled.

"I would like to speak with Miss Kaya. Is she home?" I asked.

"Miss Kaya is busy. Come back in a few days." The first guard stated.

"I need to talk to her about a business proposition. Do you think she could slid me in for ten minutes or so? Please?" I asked, putting on a pair of puppy eyes. The two looked at each other before looking back at me. They stepped aside and pushed the gate open. I walked past them towards the doors to the mansion. "Thank you for your kindness. I will ask Miss Kaya to pay you extra." I told the two guards before running to the door. I pushed the door open and entered. There was a staircase directly in front of the doors.

"Now if I were the owner of this house where would I be?" I asked myself, tapping my foot against the tile I stood on.

"Can I help you?" I turned and looked over at a butler. The butler was tall, wore a tuxedo, had shiny black hair that was slicked back, and glasses. He re adjusted his glasses by pushing them up with his palm. He looked awfully familiar. I broke out of my thought.

"I'm here to see Miss Kaya. The guards let me in. Can you show me where her room is?" I asked politely. He looked me over for a moment.

"Miss Kaya is sick, but I will allow you too see her for a minute or two." The butler then led me up the stairs and down a small path to a room. "Would you like some tea while your here?" He asked, adjusting his glasses again, with his palm.

"No, but thank you." I then walked around him and into the room. The butler entered with me and walked over to a desk. I stood off to the side of the doorway. A girl sat on a bed next to a window. The girl had light blonde hair and pale skin. She looked very sick. She clutched a pillow to her chest as the butler took out a glass and poured water into it.

"You wish to see Usopp?" The butler said, probably continuing a conversation from earlier. He stopped pouring the water and turned to the girl. "Don't start this again."

"May I see him? I like talking to him." The girl replied, looking up at the butler. The butler sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"No ma'am. That man is without a doubt a chronic liar. For someone in your weakened state Usopp's outlandish stories might be too much for you to handle." The butler stated simply.

"But I-" The girl began.

"Your late parents instructed me to protect you to the fullest of my abilities." So I take it she was the new owner and her parents had passed it all down to her. The butler adjusted his glasses as he continued. "It would be against their wishes for you to see him Miss Kaya. Now then, I'll leave your medicene right here. Please be sure to take it." The butler addressed the girl I now new as Miss Kaya. He then turned and left the room.

"Kill Joy." I heard Kaya mutter before the butler left.

"Kill Joy will do. A name I'll bear if you are kept safe." The man stated before finally leaving. I left my place beside the door and walked over to her bed. I took a seat at the end of it and crossed my legs under me.

"Hello Miss Kaya. My names Takara." I smiled at her. She looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"I don't get very many guests. Now what can I help you with?" She asked, her voice was soft and gentle.

"In time I would like a ship for me and my friends. Right now I would like to know about this Usopp guy you two were fighting over a minute ago." I leaned in closer to the girl.

"Well, Usopp is a boy from the village. He has brown overalls that he wears and fluffy black hair. His mother died awhile back, and his father left to join a pirate crew. Usopp tells the best stor-" A rock suddenly hit the window we sat by. Kaya's face grew into the picture of happiness at the sound. She then got up and threw open the windows. I looked past her to see a man who matched her description of Usopp sitting on a tree branch just outside the window. Brown overalls, fluffy black hair being held down by a bandanna, and he had a long nose. All together he looked king of strange, but familiar just like the butler.

"Usopp! You came!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Of course. How are you? You seem a little down." Usopp replied. I moved over next to Kaya, and peered out at the boy with her.

"I guess I am. I'm tired of talking like this. I'd like to invite you inside like a proper guest. But there's just no way Klahadore would ever allow that. He's not a bad person though." Kaya finished.

"Don't sweat it. Remember I'm a brave warrior of the sea who likes endless oceans and the open sky. Houses weren't made for rouge's like me. I'd probably just feel cramped in there." Usopp laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Usopp. Kaya was just telling me about you. My names Takara." I greeted the 'brave warrior of the sea'.

"Nice to meet you Takara. I don't think I've see-"

"So what adventure are you going to tell me about today?" Kaya politely interrupted him. Usopp leaned back.

"Mmmm, well let's see. Oh I know. What about the story of me fighting a giant goldfish at the South Pole when I was only five years old?" Usopp asked.

"A goldfish?" Me and Kaya questioned.

"A giant goldfish. What fist astounded me was the immense size of it's poop. It was so big that when I landed on it I thought it was solid ground. It looked like an island!" Usopp began his story, stopping there so he could laugh along with us. He really was a liar, but he seemed like a nice guy. It was obvious this story was a lie, but he used it to make Kaya happy. That was a good enough reason as any to lie.

As Usopp continued his story I couldn't help but think of what Kaya had said. His father had run off to be a pirate and his mother had died. If his father was a pirate I probably knew him. The longer I thouger ht about it the clearer it became. Usopp was the son of Yasopp, a member of my father's crew. Yasopp was an excellent shooter. He would always go on about how amazing his son was. If only Usopp knew how much he was like his father. I tuned out for a moment as I thought I heard something at the fence.

"Gum gum!" I heard someone yell. Oh no, what was Luffy gonna do? I turned back to Usopp.

"So after that traumatic and terrifying incident we escaped into the sky riding on a giant slingshot ball." Usopp laughed.

"What's that?" Kaya pointed up to something falling out of the sky. Usopp began screaming. The things that were in the sky crashed to the ground just below the tree. A giant cloud of dust forming along with them. I could tell instantly that it had been Luffy, Nami, and Zoro, but I also noticed a few other figures with them as they had fell.

"Hey Rubber Head! You okay?" I leaned out the window and called down to Luffy. The dust had cleared revealing three pairs of feet in a bush, Nami sitting on the ground, Zoro on his back on a concrete path his sword spread out around him, and Luffy laying on his stomach on the same concrete path.

"That worked well." I heard Luffy groan.

"Yeah! Real well!" Nami growled at Luffy.

"My goodness are you okay?" Kaya asked, looking down at them worriedly.

"They're gonna be fine." I climbed up onto the windowsill. I jumped off it and fell down towards my crew below. I landed in a crouched position. I stood up and brushed off a light layer of dust before walking over to my group. I crouched down next to Luffy and began poking at him. "You never said if you were all right Rubber Head." I stated.

"There you are Takara!" Luffy suddenly sprung up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Get off!" I stood up and started pushing him down and off of me. He let go and stood up.

"Then stop running away." He declared. He then turned his attention up at Usopp. I walked over to Nami and gave her a hand up.

"Let me rephrase what I said earlier. Luffy's gonna kill us all." She growled. I smiled and laughed. I then looked over my shoulder at Zoro who had gotten up already. I turned and looked up at Kaya.

"I was wondering if there was anyway you could help us get a boat." I heard Luffy ask Kaya.

"You there." We all turned out heads and looked over at Klahadore "What do you think your doing?" The butler demanded. I scratched the back of my head nervously. Klahadore stopped just in front of us. "Get out." He commanded us, before fixing his glasses. "I would have you know this is criminal trespassing." He told us after we didn't do anything.

"I have permission to be here!" I yelled at him, waving my arms in the air. Then everything went silent for a moment as the tension grew.

"Hey guys." Luffy said, breaking the silence. "Who's he?"

* * *

**Yeah, so that was really long.**

**I had freedom at the beginning so I improvised.**

**That's all for today.**

**REVIEW for me. I like hearing reviews. I like hearing what you all think.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Trust and a New Outfit

**Yo!**

**I have a chapter!**

**My teeth are evil! In all things I've always been slow when it comes to growing. Because of this I've had six teeth pulled in my lifetime. I'm also just barely getting my twelve year old molars and I'm nearly fifteen. The reason I bring this up is because I went to the dentist yesterday and had them cut part of my gums around my canine's, that haven't erupted after a year. My orthodontist is gonna start pulling them down on my next visit.**

**Why is the world so painful?!**

**Well...**

**That was kind of awkward.**

**I sorta just needed to fume/rant for a moment.**

**I'm done now.**

**Here's the chapter, I've kept you long enough.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"I think his name was Kurodalaha." I told Luffy, unsure of what his actual name was. I was instantly swallowed up in thought as I finally remembered who he was. He was an infamous pirate that had disappeared quite some time ago. He resembled how my father had described him to me. He even held the habit of pushing his glasses up with his palm. A habit he had gotten from the weapons he used. He was the missing Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates. The only thing he lacked was the pair of gloves that held blades on each fingertip. Why was Captain Kuro here of all places? Why a butler? Why here? This could mean he took a retirement, but that couldn't have been right. What was it? I was shaken out of my thoughts by Kuro's hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch.

"Come with me and I'll take you back up to Miss Kaya's room." Kuro then walked me back into the mansion. I took a glance around to see that Luffy and everyone had gone. How long had I been lost in thought? We easily got back up to Kaya's room. Kuro knocked on the door before entering. This time I waited out in the hall. I had seen Kaya while Kuro had walked in. She was curled up on her bed crying. Kuro came back out after opening the doors and brought in a cart with trays of food on it. He carted it back in and I slid down the wall and waited.

If Kuro was here, what was he planning... He always had a plan or scheme up his sleeve. Hopefully Kaya or any of the villages got caught in it. They all seemed so sweet. For a pirate to ruin that peaceful life would be hard on them. I looked back up. This home was rather empty. I had only seen Kuro and Kaya. Why would so few people live here?

"Klahadore! You Block Head!" I head Kaya yell.

"Block Head will do fine." Kuro told her. I heard begin to walk my way and I stood up. As turned and walked into the room, passing by him. After he had turned a corner I grabbed the doors and closed them. I then turned to Kaya.

"Now that you've met my friends, what do you think? Can you get us a ship?" I asked, walking over to the cart of food.

"I might be able to provide one." She replied, putting her hand to her chin and thinking.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. I then poured myself and Kaya a cup of tea. I walked over and handed her the cup, taking a seat at her feet. I took a sip of the tea. "Man this is good." I complimented the tea. It was sweet and tasted like orange, but surprisingly had an apple like after taste.

"If you'd like I could get my chef to give you the recipe." Kaya told me after taking a sip herself.

"That would be great." I smiled.

"Can you bring the cart closer, we can eat together." I stood up and walked over to the cart. I brought it over and put it in front of us. I sat beside her and we began eating the lunch made. I took a fork full of noodles and held it in front of me.

"So what's the story behind Klahadore?" I asked before putting the fork in my mouth and eating all the noodles off it.

"He became my butler three years ago and he's been with me since. When my parents died he was the one there for me. He's the only family I have. It doesn't help that I've been sick recently. I feel that I've been worrying him too much." Kaya told me. "But that's enough from me. Do you have any family somewhere?" Kaya looked up meeting my eyes. quickly swallowed another fork full of noodles.

"I consider all my friends part of my family." I began. "Even Usopp who I just met when he should up here. You see, I knew his father. He had worked with my dad and he was an amazing sharpshooter." I took a deep breathe before falling backwards and laying on Kaya's bed. "As for my actual family, I'm an only child. My father told me about my mother. She was described as a lovely, caring, and peaceful woman. Her hair was long and straight, but no one seemed to remember that as much as they remembered her eyes. Her eyes gave off such a comforting and warm feeling. They were the color of the very sky and whenever she seemed angry the clouds would block out the sun and cover the sky in gray. I never got to meet her though. She dropped me off with my father before disappearing, I was barely a year old." I looked over to see that Kaya was watching me intently. I laughed a bit before continuing.

"I sailed all over the place with my father. He had vivid red hair much like mine. When he was angry... Let's just say that it was like his eyes cut right through you. He was always kind to me though, and I met everyone he worked with. They all loved me and watched over me. Not much like they had a choice at first. They were forced to since my father was their captain, but I grew on them. My eyes having the same effect as my mothers." I sat up and turned back towards her. "But this all mu-" I began.

"What happened to your mother?" Kaya interrupted me. I stared at her blankly for a moment. I averted my gaze down onto my lap. I reached up and ran a hand through my hair.

"My father told me that she had gone and joined another pirate crew, thinking I would be easier to deal with if I was with him. He of course thinks she's dead. The story is that one day a Marine's ship showed up with a baby at a port my father visited quite often. Just before the Marine's gave up my father pulled up at the port, just by luck. I was given to my father without a word, a letter pinned to the blanket I was in. The Marine's left before my father could do anything. He told me what the letter had said. 'My dearest love. This is our daughter Takara. She was born out in the raging seas, appearing to have the same strength as I. Where I am going she cannot. Raise her well for my sake. This is my farewell to your world. I hope to see you once more before this all goes away. Please love our daughter more than you loved me. Take care. _-N_'. He searched for the longest time with no luck. I only wish I could have met her." I looked over to see a bit of tears coming from Kaya's eyes. I moved closer, grabbing a napkin. I reached up and wiped away her tears. "This wasn't supposed to make you cry."

"B-But... I-It's just s-so sad! I-I mean. S-She left y-you." Kaya hiccuped. She suddenly jumped at me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders giving me a tight hug. She sobbed into my shoulder as I patted her back.

"I don't think of her that way. I just think of when I'll finally be able to meet her. Meet the woman who I just so happen to be some much alike." I told her. Suddenly a man came in to the room. He had fluffy white hair and something that looked like ram horns on the top of his head. Kaya stopped crying and looked up at the man.

"Are these to your liking Miss Kaya?" He asked. Kaya sniffed once more and whipped her eyes. I looked at what the man held. It was a pair of glasses. "Custom made to your exact specifications."

"My, my. Those are beautiful." I awed, looking at the pristine pair of glasses in the case the ram man held.

"It was quite a trip to get them." He finished, closing the case.

"They're just perfect. Thank you so much for traveling so far to get them for me." Kaya smiled, standing up. She took the glasses from the man and held them close to her. She sat back down on the bed beside me.

"They're a gift aren't they?" The ram man asked.

"Yes, as of tomorrow it will be exactly three years to the day since Klahadore arrived here. He's always taken such good care of me." Kaya's smile brightened.

"He'll be delighted to receive such a lovely gift." The ram man told her.

"I hope so." Kaya finished before the ram man left. She then looked over at me. "If you'd like I could let you stay here the night." She offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I should be on my way. I really need to find my friends." I stood up and began walking to the door.

"Thank you for spending time with me." I stopped with my hand on the doorknob and turned towards her.

"Any time." I smiled. It was then when I came up with an idea. I turned all the way back towards Kaya. "I don't have to leave just yet. I guess you'll just have to help me with a problem I've been having."

"And what would that be?" Kaya asked, her full attention back on me.

"Well, I'm a huge klutz and I've been getting cut a lot. I need help trying to find something to help stop bleeding fast and easy."

* * *

"One more stitch." Kaya told me. We had spent a few hours on this. We had come up with a full proof plan, and had even tested the material. It was ingenious. "And... Done!" Kaya announced. She handed me the next piece of clothing. We had found a fabric in her basement that seemed to stop bleeding and help heal wounds faster, but also retain it's shape before and after being pierced. Perfect! We had made a pair of tight pants that stretched down and also covered my feet, toes and all. Then there was the jacket Kaya had just finished. It had gloves that were attached to a tight sleeve. It ran up my arms and wrapped tightly around my neck. A zipper in the front was the only way to take it off. The jacket ended at the lower edge of my rib cage. The entire outfit was a deep red color. I slipped off my tank top and put on the jacket. I turned and posed for Kaya.

"What do you think?" The outfit was rather skin tight, but was breathable and I was able to move freely. She laughed and applauded as I posed.

"It's great!" She laughed more.

"Well, it was made by you." I teased. I moved a hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"It'll work great for you, I just know it." I had also told her about my devil fruit power, it was an accident really.

"Thank you for all this." I gave her a hug before grabbing my normal clothes and leaving.

"Welcome. I'll have a ship for you all soon."

"See you later!" I announced before running out of the house. I ran down the path through the village to the beach. Everything went in slow motion as Usopp ran past me with a bunch of villagers following him. Once they had all passed I turned and watched as they disappeared.

"What was that all about?" I shook my head clear before turning and running to the boats. I slipped my regular clothes into it. This outfit was comfortable, but showing my stomach all the time wouldn't be a good idea. I began wandering back into town. I found myself drifting off in thought. When I cleared my head I found myself walking on a fence. I shrugged and continued walking.

"Hey!" Suddenly my foot slipped and I started to fall off the fence. In seconds a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly being held in front of Luffy. His arms were coiled around my body several times. I looked around to see Nami, Zoro, and three kids.

"Hey gu-" I began.

"You shouldn't be wearing that!" Luffy told me. I turned my head back towards him.

"Now why's that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing in on him.

"What if your dad saw you like that!? Your sixteen, that outfit's too revealing!" He yelled.

"It's my stomach for Pete's sake!" I yelled back.

"That doesn't mean your father wouldn't still kill me!" He yelled back. I glared at him. After a moment of silence I exhaled a deep sigh.

"Fine. I won't wear it often, but I'm breaking it in so I'll take it off tomorrow." I told him. "Deal?"

"Deal." Luffy unwrapped himself and stood next to me.

"It's good to see ya." Zoro finally replied.

"Did you get us a boat?" Nami asked.

"Yup. Kaya's gonna get us one." I told the orange haired girl.

"That's my girl." She stuck her hand in front of her. I swiped my hand forward and a slapping sound echoed. We stared into each other's eyes before letting go of each other's hands and laughing.

"Captain!" I turned around to see the three boys yelling at Usopp who stood farther down the road.

"Hey, how's it going guys?" Usopp replied.

"Hey!" Luffy joined in with the boys calls about their 'Captain'. Usopp's face suddenly became a grimace and he ran towards Luffy, stopping in front of him and the three boys.

"Wait! Your alive, again?!" Usopp asked in surprise.

"Luffy. What did you do?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and turned to the Rubber Headed Moron.

"Alive. Yeah and I had a pretty good nap!" Luffy stated.

"Yeah, he was sleeping the whole time." The boy whose head looked like a pepper commented.

"Captain, we heard all about those pirates and their evil plan!" The one with a carrot like head told Usopp.

"We better hurry and warn the people in the village so they have time to get away!" The one with an onion shaped head finished.

"What's all this about pirates?" I asked turning to face Zoro and Nami.

"A crew of pirates is going to attack the village tomorrow and 'accidentally' kill Kaya." Nami told me. I swallowed hard.

"So that's what Kuro's plan was." I growled, my hands clenching into fists. My anger diminished instantly and I looked up at the laughing man standing before all of us.

"Well obviously I'm lying like usual!" Usopp continued to laugh. "That butler made me so mad with what he said, I thought I'd get him back and say that he was a pirate!" I could tell he was lying. He hid his actual worry by trying to laugh. That's when I finally noticed it. Not once since Usopp had gotten to us has he used his left arm. The kids walked around him and back to the village. He turned to face them, his left hand clenched behind his back. A fabric wristband covered his lower left arm. He was hiding something. Once the boys were out of sight I stomped over to the man and grabbed his left arm and pulled it up towards my eyes. He cried out in pain. I instantly sent him a cold hard stare. After a moment I went back to his arm and slid down the wrist band.

"What you did was the best thing to do." I spun Usopp a bit and opened his bag. I dug around for a second before finding a cloth, some tweezers, and a couple of cotton balls. I pulled them out and looked up at Usopp's face. I then gripped his upper left arm and began dragging him to the beach.

"Stop dragging me!" He yelled at me from behind.

"Just let me do what I must." I glared back at him and he stopped struggling.

We got to a beach and I shoved Usopp down on a rock. I turned to Nami.

"I need to go and find a root that'll help it heal. Can you begin wiping some of the blood off with this?" I held out the tweezers and a cotton ball. Nami nodded before taking the objects in my hand and sitting beside Usopp. I wandered down a path a bit and located a sickly looking tree with deep green leaves and a thin trunk. I walked over and brushed my hand on the bark before bending down and digging below the trunk. I found a good sized root and pulled it out before heading back to the group. It was dark by then, but the moon was shining brightly. I walked over to Nami and scooted her out of the way as I took her place. Usopp glanced at the thing I was holding.

"Open your mouth." He reluctantly gave in and I placed the root in his mouth horizontally. "Now bite down hard." He did as I said. I began wiping down his wound with the cotton balls. I placed the used cotton balls aside and grabbed the cloth. I stretched it out and tied it around the wound. It just barely made it twice around and I tied it in a not.

"Spit it out." I pointed away from where I sat. Usopp leaned over and spit the root out of his mouth. He coughed a bit and looked up at me, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking at me in awe.

"I learned about pain killers and things to help heal wounds faster from my dad's crew physician. I was always getting lost and hurt so he figured if I knew a few things about how to take care of myself using natural things I'd survive alone." I shrugged, I glanced up at Usopp and smiled. "Ya know, you're just like your dad. He was a great man, Yasopp. Haven't seen him in a long time." I finished.

"You knew my father?" Usopp continued to wonder aloud.

"He was part of my father's crew. He's known as Red-Haired Shanks." I then stood up and turned to Luffy and everyone else. Before I went to far ahead I looked back down at Usopp. I winked. "I'll tell you more later."

"That was pretty impressive Takara." I turned to Nami and let out a nervous laugh.

"Not really. I know what to look for when someone's hurt. That's all, but what I did wasn't that bid a deal. I'm no doctor, but that should be good enough if we're gonna be fighting Captain Kuro." I stated.

"Why'd you lie to them?" I heard Luffy ask. I immediately turned my attention back to Usopp.

"Because all I ever do is lie." Usopp replied, he sounded sad. "There's no way anybody was gonna believe what I had to say... Why should they?"

"Because what you're telling them was the honest truth." Zoro told the discouraged man.

"So they are coming. And they're gonna level this whole town." Nami stated.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do? They'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them. Everyone in the village thinks that tomorrow's just gonna be another normal day." Usopp lowered his head, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "They think I'm lying!" Usopp stated, sitting back up right. "And that's all they need to think. I'm gonna stop those pirates at that beach tomorrow myself." He declared. "This is all my fault for being such a liar." He looked down again. "I don't care anymore if they drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm." His voice began to crack as I heard him begin crying. "This is my village. It's my home. And I love everyone in it. I have to protect them." He sobbed. I heard Zoro's katana's clank and I turned towards him.

"Your a hell of a good guy sending your cronies away and going into battle alone." Zoro stated.

"Just so ya know I have dibs on all the pirate treasure you got it?" Nami commented.

"No way I'm gonna allow them to 'accidentally' kill my new friend." I smiled.

"So you want a little help or what?" Luffy asked.

"You guys?" Usopp sniffed. "Your gonna help me fight all these pirates? I don't get it."

"Well you said there's a whole bunch of bad guys right?" Luffy questioned while clenching and opening his fist.

"And you look scared out of your mind." Zoro commented.

"For your information I have nerves of steel!I'm perfectly okay with tons of bad guys! After all your looking at the legendary Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the high seas!" He declared, his legs visibly wobbling below him from pure fright. "Dammit!" He mumbled. He bunched both his legs, but they continued to wobble and shake. "Okay, I'm scared! Why shouldn't I be? They're Captain Kuro's men! These guys mean business! I don't need pity!If you guys are sticking around cause you pity me! Just leave! I don't need you laughing at me." He declared. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You make it too easy to laugh." I stated, stifling another chuckle.

"We're not laughing at you." I stopped laughing and put a straight face back on. "We're helping because you are honorable." Zoro finished.

"You really think we'd risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy asked, Usopp stood up and faced us all, doubt still on his face. Tears formed in his eyes and he was once again crying.

"You guys!" Usopp cried.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter.**

**A bit more insight on her mother, and tiny bit of her past.**

**And if I made it too obvious you might know what happened to her mother.**

**Not really actually. I'm really random so I doubt you'll know what had actually happened to her till after I tell you.**

**SO...**

**If you read this please go review, love hearing from all my readers. I know when people read my story, there's a chart that shows me and everything. I want to hear from you all who read this story so REVIEW.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Arrival of the Black Cat Pirates

**Hello!**

**I'm back.**

**I've had a lot of free time so I've been writing chapters.**

**If only school hadn't started. Too bad. Let's just hope the break comes fast.**

**Captain Kuro's fight. Why don't we begin?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

After our talk we all began following Usopp up a slope.

"Okay. At daybreak the pirates will be landing at this shore to begin their attack. But the only way they'll be able to get to the village is to go up this slope. The rest of the shoreline is sheer cliffs so they have to come through here." We reached the top and stopped, listening to Usopp's plan. "If we can fight them while they're funneled into that narrow pass their numbers won't mean anything and the village will be protected."

"All right. Sounds pretty easy." Luffy commented.

"Talking about it is, but victory depends on our strength. What is you guys can do?" Usopp asked.

"I cut." Zoro declared.

"I stretch." Luffy stated.

"I slice." I told him.

"I steal." Nami finished.

"I hide." Usopp told us nervously.

"Well this time you better fight!" We all yelled at him, Luffy even going so far as to put Usopp in a headlock.

"Just making a funny. Come on, calm down." Usopp pleaded.

"Don't you dare try anything tomorrow!" Nami growled.

"Just let him go Luffy. We don't want him to die before the actual fight." I walked over and began prying Luffy off Usopp. I then looked up at everyone. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go sleep. Wake me up before the fight." I began walking off.

"Night Takara!" Luffy called out to me as I reached the top of the slope.

"Night Luffy." I waved back before walking over to a nearby tree. I sat down and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I would need all my energy if we were really going to fight Captain Kuro.

* * *

I woke up to have sun blind me. I groaned and turned away. I rubbed at my eyes and yawned. I couldn't hear any fighting, yet the sun was already up. I stood up and walked towards the top of the slope. Suddenly Luffy ran straight past me. I didn't get any time to process what was going on when Luffy's arm came flying back and grabbed my waist.

"Morning Takara!" He laughed as he carried me somewhere. He was running at his top speed.

"Luffy, where are we going? I thought that the pirates are supposed to be here." I stated.

"They're at the north slope, not here. That's why we have to hurry." He told me, pushing himself to go faster.

"Put me down and we can run faster." I told him after a moment of silence. I felt his arm release. He kept going as I began to sprint after him. We ran down a path, through a forest. I was hot on Luffy's heels. I kept following Luffy. I heard him chanting 'Head straight north.' over and over. It wasn't long before we came to a stop over looking the village.

"Where's the other slope?" I asked, looking forward at the peaceful village.

"The village. That can't be right. He said run north and I ran in a coldish direction so we should be at the shore." He panted, feeling more winded then me.

"Why don't we ask for direction?" I started walking forward.

"No!" Luffy declared.

"Why are you being so stubborn!" I turned around and hit Luffy on the top of head with my fist.

"Because we'll find it on our own." He then grabbed my wrist and began dragging me.

"Luffy!" I yelled as I stumbled and tripped behind him. We kept running for some more time and then Luffy ran into some kind of cliff. I followed soon after, falling backwards next to him. He panted and breathed heavy.

"Which way is north?" He cried out.

"We should have asked for directions." I told him, groaning and laying back. Luffy groaned as well. I sat up and looked over at him. He looked completely exhausted. Still he managed to hop up. He began dragging me once more. I noticed something up ahead.

"Zoro!" Luffy cheered. We ran and caught up. Zoro had his bandanna on, covering his eyes in shadow.

"I thought you two would have been at the slope by now." Zoro told us as we ran with him.

"Rubber Head got us lost." I stated with a groan.

"He said go north! How was I supposed to know which way was north?!" He yelled.

"Then I guess it was Usopp's fault." We ran on in silence. A steady amount of yelling could be heard ahead. As we got closer so did it. Zoro pulled out a sword. And I noticed Luffy get ready to stretch his arm. It was my turn to put my new outfit to the test. I reached up to my head and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, a little bit still hanging to the side of my head. A group of pirates could be seen ahead of us.

"Get ready to fight." Zoro declared. As I ran I kicked off my shoes. We all jumped forward at the group. Zoro sent half of them back with one of his swords. I spun around, making a bone club come out of my left heel. I knocked several guys in front of Luffy. Luffy then sent them all over down the slope with the ones Zoro had hit. I retracted the club and walked with them towards the edge of the slope. We stopped and looked down at everyone. Usopp was halfway down the slope. Nami lay off to our left. A whole bunch of pirates sat down at the bottom of slope watching us.

"Is that the best those pirates can dish out?" Zoro asked, he sounded out of breathe.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge." Luffy panted. I looked down and around at the pirates. Kuro wasn't there.

"I think the challenge has yet to arrive." I whispered.

"And you!" Zoro turned and glared at Nami. "After leaving me down there your lucky I'm not kicking your butt too!" He growled.

"USOPP! YOU BIG BONE HEAD! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHICH DIRECTION WAS NORTH!" Luffy fumed. I turned and glared at the boy. I slapped him upside the head.

"It was also your fault for not asking." He turned and glared at me as well.

"Well, it's about time." Nami commented.

"Wow, that was great! You guys are really that strong?" Usopp asked, astonished. Luffy took a few deep breathes before saying 'mhmm' and nodding.

"Could you have been slower? What took you so long?" Nami complained. Zoro turned and glared at her.

"Your the one who pushed me down that oil slick so that you could get out." He growled.

"It was an accident. I slipped, you fell. At least one of us made it out of there, that's better than both of us being stuck down at the bottom." She retorted.

"IT SHOULD HAVE JUST BEEN YOU!" He growled.

"Run straight north he says. That's just great! I mean how an I supposed to know which way north even is out here, huh?" Luffy fumed, facing Usopp.

"Shut up." Both me and Usopp ordered.

"Your the one who ran away so sure of yourself, ready to take on anyone." Usopp continued.

"And dragging me along with you!" I yelled.

"Well I just go so excited I started running, ya know." Luffy told us, calmer now.

"Please don't do it again." I ordered, quietly. I then turned and looked down toward all the pirates and their ship. Only one man stood down here and he was telling his forces something. He wore a blue coat and blue hat. I vaguely saw a beard and glasses. Most of the men pushed themselves back up. The man pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was round and the center was carved out.

"What's that?" I asked, looking down at it. The man began swinging the object back and forth like a pendulum.

"So what is he doing? It looks weird." I nodded in agreement to Luffy's statement.

"Looks like hypnosis. He's trying to convince them they're stronger than they are. Like that'll work." Nami complained.

"So he can do hypnosis... Cool!" I squealed. Hypnosis was awesome, except I never found anyone who could make it work on me. I stared down at the pendulum. I doubt that it would work on me so I watched inventively.

"Stronger!" The man yelled. I could faintly hear him say 'one' and 'two'. Then he shouted. "JANGO!" All the pirates down there began shouting and cheering. One turned and punched the cliff side. A huge chunk broke off and fell down to the ground. More cheers and shouts erupted from the pirates.

"That one guy completely destroyed the cliff! Now that's what I call power." Zoro announced.

"I always thought hypnotizing people was a bunch of crap." Nami commented.

"That was just one of them. Imagine what the whole crew can do." Usopp told us. I laughed a bit. That was nothing compared to one I had my bones at high density.

"Bring it on." I laughed, smiling wide down at the pirates. Luffy stood completely silent beside me. I turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?" I asked. He stood there motionless, his hands clenched into fists. I turned and looked down the slope. Pirates were running up toward us.

Hey guys. You might want to move." Zoro said. He stuck his sword in front of him. "Luffy, Takara, and I will take it from here."

"Bone-Bone high density." I whispered as Usopp and Nami got up and out of the way. We stood at the ready as pirates ran up toward us.

"Alright then. What now?" Zoro asked as we stood there. I heard a growl come from Luffy. I turned and looked at him.

"Luffy?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Uh... Luffy?" Zoro asked. Luffy's growl turned into a scream as he reached his arms up over his head. I groaned and reached a hand up to my forehead. "Don't tell me you let that freak hypnotize you too!?" Zoro yelled.

"Basically." I commented. Luffy then ran down the slope, still screaming.

"Ugh! He really is a simple minded idiot!" I heard Nami comment behind me.

"Nami, I take it back. I don't know how I managed to live through him." I called back, bringing up a subject from yesterday morning. In seconds Luffy managed to take down all the pirates running up at us. He stopped and the pirates began pulling themselves up. Once they all stood facing Luffy, Luffy screamed and ran at them. The pirates screamed themselves and began running back down the slope.

"His plans are useless, yet effective." I declared, watching the Rubber Head. The rest of the pirates tripped and fell once they reached the bottom. He ran past the fallen pirates then ran straight past the hypnotist, who began cowering in fear. He ran straight for their ship.

"Where's he going?" Zoro asked.

"I think he's after the ship." I told him, slipping to the ground. I leaned forward and placed an elbow on my knee. I rested my chin on my hand. Luffy ran at the ship and grabbed onto the front of it. I heard his screams and yells. After a moment the ship creaked.

"That's right! Tear it down!" Nami cheered.

"You don't want him to do that." I whispered. The boat continued to creak until it stopped. The whole bow of the ship broke off. Luffy turned and glared at the pirates.

"He's gonna crush us with it! Everybody run!" One of pirates yelled, all of them got up and began running up the hill. Luffy wobbled back and forth, attempting to stay up. I heard Luffy stomp forward with the column of wood. The hypnotist pulled the pendulum back out.

"One, two, Jango! Fall asleep!" The man yelled. I watched as Luffy fell back to sleep, the giant column falling on him, and hitting most of the other pirates. A giant cloud of smoke erupted below us. Once it had cleared, pirates lay in every direction. Luffy lay at the very end, asleep.

"Maybe we should help him." I thought aloud. I pushed myself up and looked over at Zoro. "What do you think?" He shrugged.

"Looks like those guys are probably down for the count, don't ya think?" Nami asked, walking over.

"I guess." Zoro answered.

"Maybe, but Luffy's still trapped underneath that cat. Just look." Usopp commented.

"Relax, he's fine. You should really worry about your own injuries by the looks of it." Zoro told the man.

"He's just taking a nap." I pointed out his faint snoring. I watched as the hypnotist slowly stood up. "Huh, I could have sworn he got smashed by that column."

"What the hell?" I looked over at the ship where the voice had come from.

"Come forth! Meowban Brothers!" The hypnotist yelled. Two figures jumped out of the ship and landed on the bow. They were quite ugly figures. QUITE ugly. They also both looked like cats, one had a cow bell.

"Are they serious?" I asked, turning towards the rest of my crew.

"They look ridiculous." Nami told me.

"Agreed." I laughed. I stopped when noticed the 'Meowban Brothers' cowering away from us.

"So they're a couple of pansies. I guess they're not the trump card after all." Usopp stated the obvious. The hypnotist yelled at the two.

"The guys crying. What are they doing down there? Of all the people why force that guy to fight?" Nami asked as one of the figures ran up to us. He had green hair.

"It's pathetic. Is he really going to hurt us?" I asked. I stopped talking and began listening in on what the man had been saying.

"I'm a vicious killing machine, and I'm coming for you. You bad people!" He cried as he ran.

"You come any closer and I'll cut you in half!" Zoro yelled. I turned around and started walking away from the two. I walked over and looked up at Nami.

"Should I go help Rubber Head? Or stay here and help Zoro with crybaby?" I asked, pointing at the crying cat like man below us. The screaming and crying stopped. I looked down the hill at the man. He was no longer crying and had a serious face on. He suddenly jumped up and began clawing at Zoro like a cat.

"What the hell?" I asked, turning all the way around. The cat man had jumped away from Zoro and faced him.

"I'm impressed you blocked me. Considering what a brilliant performance I gave. Don't let the tiny bit of skill you have cause you to underestimate Sham of the Meowban Brothers." He declared, licking the back of my hand.

"I'm gonna hate cats after this, I swear by that." I declared, completely grossed out with how much this man acted like a cat. That's when I watched Zoro's face as he became surprised. He was missing his other two swords.

"Missing something? Not that I would know anything about it." Sham stated.

"Gimme my swords back." Zoro demanded.

"Your swords? But you already have a sword. How greedy can you be?" Sham asked. Nope, I changed my mind. I would be fine with cats, but not people who acted like animals. Sham pulled the swords off his back and looked at them. "Say good-bye swords. Good-bye!" He then threw the swords down the slope behind him. They clattered against the ground. Sham licked his lips. "Now I feel lighter." He declared. Zoro's anger peaked and he ran at the cat man.

"Zoro!" I yelled. It was not smart to attack out of anger. He sliced the man, running past him to get his swords. He didn't get far before Sham was on him once more. He landed on Zoro's back and grabbed his arms. Zoro fell to the ground, sliding along it.

"Buchi, your up!" Sham called to his brother. The fatter man began running up. A cowbell rattled at his neck.

"Sure!" Buchi yelled. He jumped up and began falling back down with his foot sticking out, prepared to kick Zoro. Buchi cam crashing down. Zoro managed to roll out of the way just in time. A crater was made where Buchi had stepped.

"That guy had strength." I commented. A smile grew across my face. "My turn." I ran down the slope towards the unsuspecting man. I jumped up over Buchi's head and landed on the opposite side of him. I quickly spun around kicking the man in the back of the head. Buchi flew towards the wall, creating a huge crater in the wall. I then jumped away towards Zoro.

"It's gonna be harder with two." Sham began. "You take down her first." He pointed towards me. I smiled happily.

"I'm flattered." I stated, acting innocently.

"They're both strong so we should act carefully." Sham continued.

"Hey Zoro." I heard him look up at me. "Don't doubt yourself. Your strong, I've seen you fight better. Keep your chin up and we'll beat these guys, easy. After all, what are these guys compared to us, huh?" I asked, laughing afterward.

"We'll get them for sure this time." Sham declared, showing off his claws threateningly.

"You got that right." Buchi commented, doing the same with his claws. I noticed that their claws were just attached to gloves.

"One sword techniques not my forte fellas, but what the hell." Zoro declared, getting his sword ready.

"I guess I should pull out a weapon myself." I sent bones down through my fingertips to act as claws. "Now, whose claws are stronger?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

"Let's go, Buchi!" Sham yelled.

"Right Sham! Let's do it!" Buchi yelled in response. I held a hand up to cover my face. The brothers yelled something in unison before jumping at us. At the last second Zoro jumped in front of me and began blocking all of their attacks.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sit back and let me handle this." He declared. I spun around and stomped off. If he didn't want my help then so be it. Something flew by my face. I turned around to see Zoro's back bend. A nice round ball had hit his back. I turned back around and glared at Usopp.

"What were you thinking!?" I yelled running at him. I heard Zoro get struck by the brother's claws. I stopped directly below Usopp.

"Your supposed to shot at the bad guys, you idiot!" Nami yelled at him.

"But I did." Usopp stated.

"Zoro got in the way on purpose. You should know not to mess with something that's not your." I scowled up at Usopp.

"Why would he do that?" Nami asked, looking out at the fallen swordsmen. I turned and looked out as well.

"You dumb ass." Zoro grunted. "Don't help me. You wanna die?" He then went back to fending off the brothers on coming attacks.

"It might just be an honor thing. Don't take what he said to heart." I told Usopp, keeping an eye on all of Zoro's moves. I retracted my claws for now.

"It's just a thought, but maybe it was the two of us that got saved." Nami stated. "If you had actually hit one of those guys they would have come after us instead. And we wouldn't have had a chance holding up against that."

"What a guy. All this time he was worried about us." Usopp told us. I looked up at him.

"He's thinking of the safety of his crew." I said with a calm smooth voice. I turned and began walking down the slope. No one seemed to notice as I strolled past them. I watched as Nami ran past me. I saw a glint of light from the hypnotist.

"No, Nami!" I yelled, but it was two late. A second before she got to the swords the hypnotist had reached her and sliced her back with the pendulum. Blood spurted from her back as she crashed to the ground.

"Nami!" Usopp yelled behind me.

"I don't take kindly to people hurting my friends." I growled. I looked up, feeling my eyes darken. The air became slightly colder around me, the sun going behind a cloud. I stomped towards the man.

"What do you need swords for?" I heard him ask. He looked up and screamed. I spun around to see Kuro standing at the top of the hill. I felt my rage building, but I managed to restrain myself from running at the man. I heard the hypnotist stutter behind me.

"The night has long since passed. So why is it that you seem to have made now process on the plan." Kuro demanded. I heard the pirates below me freaking out at the sight of him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" He roared.

* * *

**Kuro's fight in the next chapter.**

**It'll be fun!**

**Especially when Kaya show up.**

**Okay, well that's all.**

**Review for me! I love it when you do.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Captain Kuro and Luffy

**Yello!**

**How's everyone been? ...**

**Sounds great!**

**My life's so weird... Nothing to talk about either.**

**Well let's get right down to things then.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I stared up at Captain Kuro. He held a bag in his left hand. Everyone had stopped fighting and was now looking up at him, aside from Luffy who was asleep under the bow of the ship. The wind had calmed and diminished, leaving an ominous layer of gray clouds above. Kuro would be a strong opponent, no doubt I'd be able to handle him though. In comparison to my father's crew he wouldn't be that much. My anger had diminished as well, but some lingered. If anything were to happen to any of my friends within the next few minutes I wouldn't be held accountable for what was to come.

"Nami, you okay?" I asked, breaking the thick silence. She grunted a sound that sounded like a yes. With that I began to walk up the slope, going around anyone in my way.

"To think that these brats have held you back." Kuro began, dropping his bag next to him. "How the Black Cat Pirates have fallen." He reached up and adjusted his glasses. Veins popping out of his forehead. "What have you got to say for yourself? JANGOOO!" He yelled.

"But... uh... Well... I... You said... Uh, sorry sir... but... you said letting the kid go wouldn't cause any problems." He stammered, letting out a nervous laugh. I walked past Zoro, heading straight up towards Kuro.

"I did say that. What's your point? He's an idiot. I knew no one would listen to his warnings and he would come stumbling back to take a stand against us. But the one thing I hadn't taken account for was YOUR inexcusable weakness." Kuro retorted. No one moved.

"Sir, we're not weak. It's just that..." Jango began, but couldn't find the right words.

"Who are you to call us weak?" Sham blurted out.

"Watch what you say Captain Kuro." Buchi commented. I heard the two's claws scratch against each other.

"You used to be quite the killer, but face it Kuro. It's been three years, and we haven't exactly been living the good life waiting on a rich girl hand and foot." Sham continued.

"Yeah, that's right. For three long years we've been out sinking pirate ships and massacring villages." Buchi agreed. No one seemed to care as I walked up and took a seat right in front of Kuro.

"Very good, finished?" Kuro asked, looking down at the Meowban brothers.

"NO! You've done nothing this whole time! We've been killing!" Sham started yelling.

"You butler, there's no way you can beat the Meowban brothers!" Buchi declared. I looked over my shoulder and watched as they ran past Zoro toward me and Kuro.

"No, don't! Buchi! Sham! Stop!" Jango called out. I turned back to Kuro and watched as he bent down to grab his bag.

"You gonna kill them?" I asked, but he seemed to ignore me.

"You are not our captain, anymore!" Sham laughed as he ran up the slope, claws at the ready.

"So sorry, but we have to kill you!" Buchi yelled. They continued to scream as they ran towards him. Kuro hoisted up his bag in front of him. I quickly ducked through under his legs and jumped up. I quickly hopped to the side and out of the way of the oncoming attack. I watched Kuro's feet as they bounced around and began to move faster. I watched as his bag got sliced open, but he had moved quickly. He had grabbed the contents of the bag and to the naked eye it would have seemed like he had disappeared. My father had trained me on people like this, they move so fast that you can't even see them coming. I had watched many battles, and other day to day tasks like this. I couldn't go this fast, but I could try when I wanted to. It wouldn't turn out so great though. Anyways, I had trained my eyes to see these things. In simpler terms I could see Kuro as he moved.

He moved completely hidden from everyone's views. I watched him slip on a pair of gloves with swords attached to the ends of the fingers. That must have been what was in the bag. He moved around the brothers and slowly came to a stop between them and Zoro. As soon as he stopped his blades slowly became unsheathed. Gravity pulling them off. The sheath's clattered to the ground. I must say that Kuro, was fast.

"What.. He's behind them... How the hell did he? And what's with those crazy weapons?" I heard Zoro ask, he was at first surprised, now he seemed angry. I was too busy analyzing Zoro, getting all the information I needed. It wasn't long before Kuro was gone again. This time he took longer. He moved back around and stood behind Sham and Buchi, who were no facing Zoro. He put his arms around their shoulders and flexed his hands out. The blades on his thumbs reaching the two's mouths. It was a simple tactic. He depended on being fast, out of sight. If he wasn't able to do that he used his blades to get what he wanted. Like most pirates, but just a bit smarter then most. The complete opposite of Luffy for one. A smile played at my lips and I couldn't help but hide it.

"Oh!" I squealed. Kuro still had the same habit! He fixed his glasses with his palm so that he wouldn't cut up his face. That's brilliant! I jumped up and strolled over towards Kuro who now stood by himself. I envied this man. No way on this planet I'd be able to hide for THREE YEARS without my dad finding me. Even now I bet he has someone watching me. It was probably that one guy that was a great man of disguise. He had been a Marine before joining my dad's crew. He was still considered a Marine, so he spied on the Marine's for my father. Also quite brilliant. Only me, my father, and that guy know who he really is. I wasn't supposed to know, but I had overheard their next plan and they told me. Kuro was standing with his arm's crossed in front of him, his blades pointed up.

"Your going to die with all your friends." Kuro told me. I shrugged and looked down at Zoro. The cat brothers were running at him and I noticed his other two swords flying towards him. I turned and looked back at Kuro.

"He'll be fine. I just wanted to tell you something." I turned and stood next to him, facing out towards everyone. I watched as Zoro cut both brothers down in one slash of his swords.

"The clock is ticking." He called out to everyone before turning to me. "And what would you like to say.

"I just wanted to let you know that Usopp over there." I pointed to the injured man off to out left.

"Yeah. What about that l-" I interrupted Kuro before he could call Usopp anything.

"His father works for a Yonko." I stated simply. I heard Kuro freeze up for a second before laughing.

"Yeah, like that could ever happen." He laughed.

"Saw it with my own eyes. Even met him while he was on his crew. The Yonko's name is Red Haired Shanks." He continued to laugh, not believing me.

"Yeah, and your his daughter." If he actually understood what he was saying he'd know who I was. Guess some people are just too blinded by their own pride to think of others. I turned away from Kuro, and began walking down towards Luffy. He was still sound asleep. Buchi on the other hand had been enhanced and was now after Zoro. Jango was smiling wickedly at his craftsmanship. I went by them unnoticed. When I passed Nami we made eye contact as I passed. She gave me a smirk and I smiled wide. In an instant we both took off at a run. We ran straight down the slope. As we ran she ended up on the side of the bow that had Luffy. I quickly jumped up onto the bow and ran along it. I laughed before jumping off in front of her.

"No fair!" She called, still holding her shoulder. I peered over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out.

"Well I'm gonna wake hi- ACK!" While I was occupied looking over my shoulder I tripped on a rock and face planted. I heard her laughing before she reached him.

"Get up you bum!" Nami yelled. I pushed myself up and looked forward at her.

"Dang it! I lost!" I groaned. I then turned and looked back up the slope.

"NAMI! Look out!" Zoro had been yelling. In that instant Jango's circle, blade, pendulum, thing flew by me. I watched as she turned and looked over her own shoulder. She was going to get hit! Suddenly Nami's ankle was pulled up and she fell. Luffy taking her place, and he looked angry.

"Nami! You can not just go around stepping on people's eye!" As soon as Luffy had finished that sentence he was hit in the mouth by the blade. I began laughing as his head flew back.

"No. How is that twerp still alive?" Jango asked. I continued to laugh. Luffy was always the center of attention, even when he didn't mean to be. Nami hit the ground as Luffy straightened back up. I watched as the disk thing cracked and shattered in Luffy's mouth. He then crunched down with his teeth and all the pieces went falling out of his mouth.

"Luffy!" Nami announced.

"Hey! Rubber Head, stop falling asleep all the time." That's when both he and I noticed the small cut at the corner of his mouth from the disk. I jumped up and ran over. He began poking at it.

"OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. I quickly hit him upside the head.

"It's just a small cut. I can give you something to help the pain after the fight. That way we can deal with everyone's injuries at the same time. All right." He nodded slowly. His face then went back to anger as he looked over at Nami.

"That hurt you jerk! Why'd you do that!?" Luffy yelled.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! It wasn't me!" Nami yelled, back. I was got in the center. My ears were about to explode.

"Please, can we STOP yelling!" I started yelling as well. Within another second Nami collapsed to the ground beside us.

"Nami!" I stepped over and bent down as she groaned in pain, still clutching her shoulder tightly.

"You okay? Nami, did you get hurt? Let me see it." Luffy asked looking over us. I watched as blood seeped through and peeked around where her hand was holding.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." She lied. "I've done everything I can now. The rest is up to you." She let out another groan.

"Nami, stop pushing yourself." I told her, looking over at her shoulder.

"Look, we have to win. We can't afford to lose this fight, do you understand?" Luffy nodded. "Do it for the treasure." In a second Luffy's face was happy, then went into a state of confusion.

"Well, all right, sure." Luffy told her. He began walking away. I leaned over Nami.

"You should go help." Nami grunted.

"I'd rather help you. Your part of the crew so you deserve the treatment. Now lay back and rest." I pushed her head down and removed her arm from her shoulder. I turned and looked out among the crowd of pirates nearby. A couple were looking at me. I met eye contact with one and pointed at him.

"You, here, now." I declared, glaring at him. He whimpered a 'Yes, ma'am' and ran over. He bent down next to me. "Take off your shirt." I demanded.

"You want m-" He began.

"Just do it now." I glared at him. He quickly pulled it off. "Now go away." He easily pushed himself away and ran. I began to tear the shirt into strips. Each time I got a new strip I tied it around Nami's shoulder. Once I had gotten to five it seemed to stop bleeding as much with the constant pressure. I wiped the sweat off my forehead before standing up and walking over to Luffy. I threw the left over part of the shirt back at the pirate who owned it.

"So what's going on?" I asked, nudging Luffy. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I think that girl from the mansion showed up and she's yelling at the butler. He almost sliced her with his finger, claw things. Usopp jumped in the way just in time. I think they're talking now." Luffy finished. I felt my anger build. Kuro had tried to hurt Kaya. The clouds above us grew darker and darker. They were nearly black, and electricity was building in the air. I went to take a step forward when Luffy stuck his arm out. "No." He declared simply. I turned my head towards him.

"Why not!? They hurt Nami, and now he nearly killed Kaya!" I growled. He turned his head and looked over at me.

"No, Takara. We will do this together." He told me, lowering his hand. There was gunfire and I turned my attention back up towards the top of the slope. As I looked up I saw barreling claws surrounding Usopp's head.

"Can I go now?" I asked, my anger growing more at the sight of Usopp cornered.

"Yes." A smile exploded across my face as I threw my arms back. Long blades, much like Kuro's, grew out of my fingertips. I then ran up the slope, ducking down to gather speed. Within seconds I skidded to a halt at Kaya's feet. I then jumped up, somehow getting me feet up high enough to wrap around Kuro's neck. I retracted a couple fingers, leaving just my index blades out. I placed them right above his eyes. Hovering just over his eyebrows.

"Your gonna find out why you don't hurt my friends." Suddenly a fist was stretched all the way up towards us. It met with Kuro's face and suddenly I was knocked off as well, as I fell I was able to make a small cut right above his left eye. I jumped off the ground instantly and glared down at Luffy.

"Some warning next time perhaps!" I yelled, I heard his laugh echo.

"I like it better this way. Your face when it happened was awesome!" He exclaimed. I growled down at him as he continued. "If he hates getting hit that much he's about to have a really bad day." He announced. I laughed along with him. Fighting had always been better with Luffy.

* * *

**That's all.**

**Please review, I love hearing from you all.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Have a nice day!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. A Strong Opponent and a Scar

**Hello, once again.**

**Kuro's fight coming up.**

**I've been told that I'm not all that good at fight scenes, so tell me if I did well please.**

**That's all for the first part.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

I turned my head and looked back at Kuro's body. He lay there, no movement, no sound, nothing. I walked over and looked down at his face. His glasses were cracked and he held a strong scowl. I heard footsteps. When I looked up I was shocked when the three kids, carrot top, pepper top, and onion top, jumped towards Kuro. I quickly hopped out of the way as they announced their arrival.

"The Usopp pirates, have arrived!" They yelled. Once they finished they all banged their assorted weapons on Kuro's head. It looked like it hurt, a lot!

"No, don't!" Usopp yelled, a bit late.

"Stay away!" Kaya screamed. The kids didn't listen. They continued to beat Kuro with their weapons. They all yelled an assortment of remarks.

"No! Stop it!" Usopp continued to yell. Those kids were gonna get killed. "Stop!" Soon the kids stopped and panted. They stood over Kuro, looking down at his face.

"Alright, this time we'll let you off without anymore brutality. This time." One of the kids growled. I looked past them at Kuro. His face was even more scratched up, blood trickled from the cut I had given him. His glasses were practically shattered.

"Those brats!" Jango yelled. Without furthur delay the kids ran over to Usopp. I tuned them out as I walked over to Kuro. I extended blades from each of my fingertips, keeping them about the length of a mouse. I carefully crawled over to Kuro. He lay there still. His arms, and blades, stretched out to the side. As I got closer I saw it. Kuro's eyes were narrowed. The white's of his eyes emphasizing the fierceness coming from his dark eyes. He was watching the 'brats' over by Usopp. I hopped up and ran towards the kids. I stepped in front of them just as Kuro stood up himself. He readjusted his glasses to have them shatter and crumble. The kids screamed behind me as Kuro glared at them, looking straight through me. It sent a chill through me, but my father's was colder. Kuro walked toward us. Without reason he turned and walked around our small group.

"What is this?" I whispered to myself. Kuro stopped in front of Usopp. No! In the next second Usopp groaned in pain as Kuro kicked him back.

"Captain!" The kids screamed. I felt my anger grow, slowly. The electricity in the air was building, the nearly black clouds above were threatening. I watched as Usopp slid down part of the hill on his side.

"That hurt." Kuro declared. "Hmm... my, my that's quite a strange technique you've developed there... Tell me something. Do you have powers from eating the devil fruit?" I stalked forward. The world seemed to get brighter, even with it becoming darker with the cloud layer. I sensed my sky blue eyes become a very dark menacing color. I walked over and stood beside Kuro.

"Yep, I'm a rubber man." Luffy answered.

"You may have already noticed, but I'm a bone woman." I told Kuro. Lifting up my hand to show him. All the pirates from Kuro's crew yelled and freaked out over Luffy, not hearing me.

"Jango!" Kuro yelled after a moment.

"Sir!" Jango replied.

"I can handle the boy and this girl, you take care of Miss Kaya like we planned." Kuro stepped forward and stretched out his blades. "Have her write her butler into her will. Then kill her." He flexed his fingers, his blades making a clang, and cutting sound. "As for the kids. Their an eyesore. Eliminate them." That's when it snapped. A bolt of lightning broke the sky and struck the ground behind me. Everything flashed. The bones from my fingers became serrated and longer, stretching down to my calf from where my hands were near my hips.

"You'll pay for saying that." I growled. Once I had finished thunder cracked the sky. I heard a fight begin before me, but my vision seemed to focus on just Kuro. He stood there, watching the fight take place below. I took a step forward and raised my hand out. The bone extended from my finger stopped at the tip of his nose. The others were spread out below that. My middle finger bone sat near his throat.

"Copying me. What a childish tactic. You wouldn't last a second against me." Kuro let out a slight laugh.

"Ha! I guess your right. Yet, I don't believe you." I turned my head and glared at him. "You see, I'm very protective of my friends. When they are threatened... Well, let's just say the one giving out threats is no longer with us, or has... Disappeared." I heard footsteps, but went unfazed. I was too focused on Kuro's hideous face.

"Why don't we prove this." Kuro raised a hand up and moved my bones from the area around his face. Once they had been lowered he sliced his other hand towards me. I jumped up and over it before slicing my own towards his face. We stopped for a moment. One of my blades gently hovered over his throat. One of his blades was pointed at my heart. We watched each other for a moment. I then jumped back, cutting off his tie as I jumped away. I changed my bones to the highest density.

"Oh, look at that. It seems I cut your tie off." I stated innocently. I bent down and picked up the fabric from the ground with my blades. He scowled at me. After a moment a smile spread across his face. I looked down to see that I had a cut along my collarbone.

"You didn't even feel it." He laughed. "You could get stabbed by me and die without any pain."

"Nope, that would just mean I'd fight you until my body gave up. Which would be more then enough time to defeat you." I narrowed my eyes at him. He ignored me for a moment as he spoke to the people around us.

"Their attempt at escape is futile. We know all too well how weak Kaya is. There is no way that they can possibly escape Jango. Now if you want to help her go ahead, but first you'll have to get off this hill alive Usopp." Kuro told the young man below us. A growl began in my throat, the sky cracking with thunder. It boomed above, lightning striking all over the place.

Everything stopped and went silent. A gunshot was heard in the forest behind us. Birds exploded from the trees, flying away.

"That is the sound of destruction. Jango's probably tearing the place apart." Kuro announced. "Go ahead, see for yourself. If you can get up."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Heartless bastard... Don't you even have a shred of pity... You lived with that girl for three years." I heard Usopp tell Kuro.

"No, I told you. Kaya is nothing more than a pawn in the game I intend to win. When she's dead, then I'll be grateful to her." This man was breaking through my barrier. The one I had built so long ago. It protected everyone from something my father called 'Rage of the Sky'. I had inherited more then just my mother's personality and eye color. Her eyes held the power to, depending on her mood, change the sky. It was most powerful when she was angry, but that was rare since she was a negotiator. Mine is said to not be as powerful as hers, but I can still cause damage. The barrier I made kept me from becoming enraged. It worked, unless someone decided to play with it.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." I growled. "Other wise, your gonna lose your thr-"

"Takara." The barrier's one big crack sealed up. A small amount still leaked out from the one other crack created when this all began. I turned and looked down towards Luffy. He stood farther up the slope now. "It'll be fine. Kaya is all right." I swallowed hard and nodded, releasing my high density so that it was now normal. "Re-" Luffy's next sentence was interrupted by four long blades slicing across my back. I felt there cold touch break my skin, cutting from my right shoulder down to my left hip. The top back part of my outfit was sliced. The blades had cut deep into my back, creating the beginnings of a scar. I gasped in shock as the blades left my skin.

Everything went in slow motion. Blood trickled down my back from the new wounds. I slowly fell to my knees. The sky cleared up instantly. The blue sky showing itself as my eyes became there normal color. Puffy white clouds rolled by above. The electricity gone immediately. My knees hit the ground. I heard shouting as I fell sideways. My right side hit the ground and I rolled down the slope a couple of feet. I came to a stop with my back up for everyone to see. Blood flowed out and onto the ground next to me. My face lay against the cold rock and everything seemed to become distant. I felt so tired now. The world blurred together, noise around me merging. The world disappeared into a black abyss as I became unconscious.

* * *

I pushed myself to wake up. The black abyss was a scary, dark place. It was cold and unwelcoming. When I was poisoned the abyss wouldn't last all that long. This was different though. I couldn't wake myself up like other times. I shivered, it was too cold.

"Wake up!" I yelled at myself. Nothing happened. I pinched my arm, pulled my hair, tried everything to make myself wake up. Nothing seemed to work. That's when I went for my last resort. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It rang inside my head until finally I could see again.

The world was bright. I blinked a couple of times, becoming adjusted to the new found light. I pushed myself up from the ground. I climbed up to my feet. The bones that had been extended out of my hand were now gone. I felt lightheaded, but I pushed forward anyway. A pirate doesn't give up so easily. I checked around me. Luffy stood in front of Kuro. They were both several feet below me. Kuro had his head lolled forward and he was swaying back and forth. The blades that had once been on his right glove were now stubs. The pirate crew below us was shouting about Kuro's next attack. Something to do with his swaying.

"Hey Luffy." I announced, my voice quiet, but he could still hear it.

"Good to see you back up. Wanna help?" He offered, his once serious face now held a smile.

"Sure. Tell me what to do Captain Rubber Head." I teased. I slid down the slope, coming to a stop beside Luffy. I was still pretty wobbly on my feet, but I could still fight. I looked up at Kuro. He had stopped swaying and was now glaring up at us. He was so angry that his pupils had disappeared completely.

"Out of the bag attack!" Kuro yelled. He disappeared instantly leaving behind purple dust clouds that blew in waves, in every direction. My head was still foggy so I wasn't able to track him like earlier. There was a scream behind us. We both turned and gaped at the man who had fallen.

"What's he doing over there?" Luffy asked as we watched more and more people get sliced down.

"He's killing his men!" I announced in astonishment. A rock was sliced next to Luffy, purple smoke leaving it.

"That guy's everywhere." Luffy proclaimed. More men were getting cut down below us.

"What should we do?" I asked, I felt even more lightheaded because of this added on stress. I pushed myself though. The people below were dropping like flies, others still alive pleaded for their lives. Within minutes, pirate after pirate fell without end. Luffy was cut once along his collarbone and a part of his bangs as well, my arm had gotten cut as well. I placed my hand over the cut to help prevent further blood loss.

Strikes came out of nowhere. All the pirates below were getting chopped down in seconds. Even Luffy and I received cuts. His right wrist, my left leg, the ground between us, his left calf, and my cheek. Luffy began growling beside me.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR! THOSE MEN ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Luffy screamed. Rocks were getting cut on either side of us.

"Luffy, what do we do?" I asked, still holding my arm. A split second later Luffy's stomach was sliced and he was sent flying back. My knees buckled at that instant and I collapsed to the ground. The tips of my hair in my ponytail was cut as I fell, narrowly missing my head. I reached a hand up to hold my pounding head. I felt the ground shake. Once I looked back up I saw Luffy, gripping Kuro's coat. Kuro had been slammed against the ground beside Luffy.

"I found you." Luffy panted. I pushed myself up onto wobbly legs and stepped over to him.

"You bastard. You should have accepted your fate like a good boy. Now look what you've done. Thanks to you my little pawns are still alive, and in misery. It would have been better just to let them die in the attack. I stepped forward in front of Luffy "So now what? Do you have something to say?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah." Luffy put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back so I was standing behind him. "No matter what happens to me. I will never be like you." I followed Luffy's gaze over too my father's straw hat that sat on the ground not to far away. Kuro aimed his blades at Luffy's head.

"Someone like you can't be like me." Kuro announced. A silence grew. Tension filled the air. Luffy and Kuro stared each other down. Kuro moved his blades away from Luffy. "You see, you are going to die here today. But first you'll writhe in agony as I hack you up like a fish." Kuro declared. He stepped away from Luffy and walked backwards up the slope. He stopped once he reached the top. "I'm going to carve you up." He raised a hand up and fixed his glasses. "And I'm going to enjoy it." We watched as he began swaying again.

"No!" I yelled, pushing past Luffy. Luffy sat stunned for a moment before he ran with me.

"No you won't!" Luffy yelled. I made my bones hard density and created a blade that came out of my right wrist and went up next to my hand. I gripped it for extra support. I was two feet away when I sliced it forward.

"Out of the bag attack!" Kuro yelled. Another wave of purple smoke exploded and my hand cut through air.

"Dammit!" I yelled, stopping where he had stood. I wobbled for a second before Luffy showed up. He reached out a hand and grabbed my upper arm, holding me up for a moment. He turned and glared down at the pirates below who were near death.

"Takara, you should really take it easy." He commanded me.

"No way, I'm helping you whether you like it or not." I told him. "Now let's get this over with." We watched as rocks were sliced in every direction. I heard Luffy grunt and looked over to see his shoulder had been cut. The next second my hand was cut and the bone that had been sticking out of it was retracted. I held my hand in pain as I tried to figure out where that bastard was.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Tell me if you did. Review for me. I like hearing from everyone who reads my story, and I know if you read my story.**

**That sounded really creepy, disregard the creepiness but please review.**

**Well, that all for now.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Dreams and Rules

**So I was gonna post a chapter yesterday... But all the stuff I had written was deleted on accident and I decided not to rewrite everything I had just written cause that's really hard.**

**So let's go at a second try!**

**Been thinking about this one a lot so please give me your thoughts once this is over! I'd love to hear them.**

**Okay! That's all for now.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I looked and watched the area around us. I was further up the slope then Luffy so I had a slightly better view. Nothing seemed to be happening. The pirates down at the base of the slope weren't getting sliced, no rocks around us, absolutely nothing. Out of the silence emerged a whooshing sound. I looked around frantically. Then I saw it, a tiny glint right in front of Luffy. I spun around quickly so I was facing towards Luffy's back. I was too late. Kuro appeared and sliced at Luffy. I watched as Luffy somehow was able to bend back out of the way at the last second. The breathe I had been holding was released in a giant sigh. Then as I blinked I felt a breeze blow at me from behind. I opened my eyes to see Kuro was gone. I spun around to be met with Kuro towering over me.

"Now's my chance." I whispered to myself. I raised my leg and spun around, aiming it towards Kuro's stomach. My leg was caught in the air, a glove with five cut-off blades grabbed my ankle. The next second I found myself lifted off the ground. I let out another gasp as my ankle was released and I had been flung towards the wall of the slope. I crashed into it, the air I had getting knocked out of me. I coughed and gasped for air. Small rock chunks crumbled off the crater in the wall I had made. My body felt weak, but I had enough energy for one more go. I just had to wait for the right moment. I pushed myself up onto wobbly legs. I reached out my hand and created three bone like blades from my fingers.

When I finally looked up I was met with a cloud of dust. I stumbled backwards and coughed at the sudden amount of dust in the air. It cleared quickly to reveal Kuro being restrained by Luffy. Luffy had his arms wrapped around Kuro's shoulders and his legs around Kuro's waist.

"Nice try. You jerk." Luffy stated.

"Damn you! Get away from me!" Kuro shouted in Luffy's face.

"Wow Butler Man. Right now your life really sucks. Your plan of three years is a complete and total failure." Luffy continued with a smile on his face.

"Let go!" Kuro shouted, struggling to get free.

"Hey Luffy?" I asked, the boy turned his head for a moment. "Can I have a go?" I asked a smile spreading on my face as I straightened my posture.

"Yeah! Get him you crazy rubber guy!"

"Your going down you mean bastard!" People from below began cheering for Luffy.

"Get off-" Kuro's next statement was interrupted by Luffy headbutting Kuro. Kuro's head fell back and his arms went limp.

"Just shut up." Luffy stated before he flung his head towards the pirates below. I took this as my chance. I jumped off the wall and flew at Kuro. I got my blades ready. As I passed his back and sliced across it. His blood splattered across my bone blades, staining them a reddish color. I skidded to a halt shortly after passing him. I retracted my blades and jumped at Kuro once more, covering his eyes. Luffy was yelling at the pirates below.

"Lucky for you the wound on your back won't scar like mine. Also I'd like you to know something... Your assumption earlier was correct. My father is Captain Shanks of the Red Haired Pirates. My mother was called 'The Blue Eyed Nadine'. I-" I stopped for a moment as I heard a quiet comment.

"A family like that... It could cause a catastrophe." I removed a hand and slapped it back on, he growled and nearly began yelling at me before I interrupted him.

"Well, Nadine has been missing for several years. Tell me anything you might know on her current location." I demanded.

"HAH! Like I would tell you!" He laughed. I looked up to see Luff's head coming back.

"Fine. Bye Klahadore." I removed my hands and dove to the right.

"You insect!" Kuro yelled at Luffy. "MY PLAN WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT BE DISRUPTED!" Kuro's face was struck with astonishment as Luffy headbutted him. His head flung back, his glasses flying off. Luffy let go of Kuro as they both went flying backwards. Kuro landed on his face as Luffy landed in a more crouched position next to him. I pushed myself to my feet and got myself balanced facing Luffy. Kuro's glasses clattered to the ground. No one spoke. Luffy hovered over Kuro, still not standing yet. Kuro lay unconscious on the ground beside him. Luffy pushed himself to his feet, I stepped closer. I stood on the opposite side of Kuro from Luffy. The pirates began to idly chat about our fight.

"Just who are you?" One called up.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The only time a pirate should abandon his name is when he dies. I would never lose to a coward who ditches his name, betrays his friends, and runs from life on the sea. You should remember my name for the rest of your lives." Luffy stated, his gaze covered by his bangs.

"That's deep." I stated under my breathe. It was kinda scary when Luffy was like this. I watched as he turned, a giant smile now on his face.

"Cause one of these days I'm gonna be King of the pirates." Luffy's entire tone had changed in a split second.

"You are?" A pirate asked. I watched as Luffy reached down and grabbed Kuro. He lifted him up off the ground.

"Now, GET OUTTA HERE!" Luffy yelled, throwing Kuro over his shoulder and down towards the pirates below. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" Luffy continued. All the pirates began screaming and trying to get on there ship. I laughed as they scrambled up some kind of rope ladder. Instantly I was hit with a wave of exhaustion. My knees buckled and I collapsed to the ground near Luffy's feet. Everything blurred in and out of focus as the world went dark and I became unconscious. For the second time today!

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up to find myself screaming. A sizzling pain came from my back and I had some kind of metal rod clutched in my teeth. At some point, uncontrollably, my teeth had sharpened and pierced the rod. I turned my teeth back to normal and looked over my shoulder. Kaya had a needle and thread in her hand. She looked at me and gasped.

"Oh good, your awake. Nami helped me get you here so that I could help you with you back. I got all the rock and gravel out of it so I'm gonna stitch it up." She leaned forward and began working on my back. As she stitched up my four long scars she spoke. "I had to wait for awhile after I got some of the rocks out cause it bled a lot. While I waited I sewed up the holes in the outfit I made you." I looked over at the table next to the one I was one. On it, folded and neat, sat a pile of clothing that I had been wearing this morning. I suddenly realized that I didn't have any clothes on, except for some unknown pair of shorts.

"I put on a pair of shorts that seemed to be your size, that way you wouldn't be naked. I have a shirt set aside as well, but I needed to work on your back. Those friends of yours are kind, and they care a lot about you. I've decided to give you a ship, Merry is getting it ready. Just about done." I heard a snip of scissors or something. Kaya turned away and grabbed something from another table. "Sit up and lift your arms." I did as she said, though most of my body ached a bit. I slowly sat up and lifted my arms, my back was to her. She began wrapping a bandage around my entire upper body. With my arm still lifted I reached over and grabbed the metal rod from my mouth. It had lots of little teeth marks in it.

"Yeah, sorry about your rod." I said, setting beside me. She stopped wrapping me and looked at it. She was silent for a moment. The moment seemed to go on forever before she burst into laughter.

"It's perfectly fine." She told me once she stopped laughing. Her hands continued to go at work, she was now beginning to wrap my chest. "You already broke several others that I had brought, most were wood. I should be the one apologizing. You'll end up with a splinter on your tongue because of me." We both laughed at that one. She got all the way up to my arms by the time we finished laughing. She then wrapped some around the shoulder that held parts of the long scar. I felt like a mummy. My entire upper body was completely covered in bandages.

"There all done. Now slip this on and we'll go find your friends." I turned and took the blue shirt from her. It took me a moment to find the bottom of the shirt. When I finally put it on it had turned out to be a tank top. My bandaged shoulder clear to see. I jumped off the bed I had been on, grabbing my 'fighting outfit' as I would now call it, and following Kaya down the street in silence to a restaurant.

I pushed open the door and ran to the booth that held Zoro, Luffy, and Nami. I stopped at its edge and looked at all the empty plates.

"What? You guys didn't leave any for me?" I whined, looking at my crew mates.

"I had put a fish aside, but..." Nami pointed at Luffy who was chewing on a fish bone.

"Luffy!" I growled, glaring at him. "I gotta eat too ya know." He looked up at me and shrugged. I'm not proud of what I did next, but I reached forward and snatched the hat off his head. I put it on my head and turned away from the table. I began stomping away, pouting slightly.

"I'm going to wait at th-" I was going to tell Kaya something when an arm wrapped around my waist. I was flung back towards the table, my back hitting Luffy's side, hard. I held in a groan of pain.

"Gimme my hat back." He then reached up and took the hat off my head, placing it back on his. I immediately turned on him, smacking him upside the head.

"OW! Do you know how much that hurt?" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Your back any better?" Luffy asked innocently.

"No thanks to you." I grumbled, I stood back up and was about to leave when Luffy grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into a seat.

"As an apology I'll carry you later." He told me, he wasn't very good with word apologies, in my cases he always gave me something as an apology. The object of which I usually couldn't refuse.

"Fine." I leaned back in my seat. Kaya came over and stood in front of us.

"You've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough. I've prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart to show you how grateful I am for everything you've done here. I'd be honored if you'd accept it." Kaya told us.

"Well lead us to it." Luffy announced.

"This way." Kaya stated, she turned and walked out of the building, Nami and Zoro followed close behind. As for me Luffy had scooped me up onto his back and we were walking close behind them.

"Are you really okay Takara?" Luffy asked, his worried side showing.

"I'm fine Luffy. If you don't get a scar now and then, how are you going to learn." I stated.

"Okay, well... You have to promise me something." Luffy began.

"Sure, why not." I replied.

"You have to promise me that you'll play the game with me on out first ship. You remember the game right?" He asked, his tone becoming silly and playful.

"Of course I remember it. In fact I bet I'll beat you the first round." I stated, my confidence showing.

"No way. You probably don't even remember how to play it." He accused.

"You wanna go there? Put me down. We'll have the first round now." I declared. He hesitated for an instant before he shook his head and tightened his grip.

"I promised to carry you, and that's what I'm gonna do. Now let's go!" Luffy suddenly took off running, I myself tightened my grip around his neck so I wouldn't bounce as much. We quickly passed Zoro and Nami, who then had to run to keep up with us. We all came to a slow stop, and I finally realized where we were. We were at the slope and a giant boat sat before us. Luffy let go of my legs and I slipped off his back. I stepped around him and awed at the ship.

It had a giant mass, with a crows nest. A small cabin like area, with stairs up to it. A smaller mast was at the back of the ship. The front of the boat had a cannon sticking out of it. The bow held a sheep, or ram, head. It was beautiful!

"Are you actually giving this to us?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Mmhmm, as a token of my appreciation." Kaya replied.

"It's a slightly older model, but I personally designed it and she sails like a dream." Was all I heard from Merry before I zoned out, focusing just on the ship. It was huge, with tons of space. This ship was amazing! And it fit our personalities all so well! "-her name is 'The Going Merry'." Was what snapped me out of my phase. I ran over to Kaya and took her hands in mine.

"This ship looks absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much!" I squealed, taking her into a hug. She patted my back gently.

"Your welcome, I hope you get to have some very fun adventures with it." She told me. I then let go of her and went over to Luffy, who was standing near the bow.

"What a cool ship." He awed. "Have you guys seen the front? It's totally awesome!"

"We've loaded it with all the previsions you might need on a long voyage." Kaya stated before I could comment on Luffy.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Thanks, it leaves nothing to be tired." Luffy told Kaya, turning to face her.

"That's leaves nothing to be desired you idiot." Zoro commented on Luffy lack of knowledge. I spun to face Luffy.

"Can I get on?" I asked, filled to the brim with excitement.

"Sure." He smiled. With that I skipped away to the rope ladder. I climbed it as fast as I could. I hopped over the railing. This ship was even better up close. A scream broke me out of my second phase. I turned to see a giant green ball rolling towards the ship. The ball seemed to screaming and grunting a lot, kinda like Usopp. I paid it no mind as I ran towards the closes stair case. I took them two at a time before bursting into the cabin. I opened the door to find a beautiful kitchen. I restrained myself from skipping in. I took it all in, a stove, table with benches, and in the corner was a barrel. I walked over and grabbed the barrel. It made a sloshing sound as I moved it. I ran over to a cupboard and grabbed several mugs. I filled them with some of the contents of the barrel and left the room.

I didn't think it took me that long, but when I came out I heard something outrageous.

"I'm really a pirate Captain now!"

"Don't be stupid Usopp, I'm the Captain!" Luffy yelled back.

I walked out of the cabin with about five mugs filled, probably, with some kind of liquor. I walked to the back of the boat and leaned against the rail as the sail was put down and the boat sailed away from the island. Nami came back first.

"I found a barrel and got some for us all." I said reaching out a hand. She came forward and grabbed one of the mugs.

"Let's wait for the others and have a toast." She told me.

"What are we waiting for?" Zoro asked, coming back to us as well. Usopp and Luffy were hot on his heels. They all seemed to get the message and take a cup.

"Cheers to a new ship and a new crewman!" Luffy yelled, we all hit our mugs together. We all began laughing and cheering as well. I brought my mug up to my lips. I tipped it up and was about to take a drink when it was snatched out of my hands.

"You're too young to be drinking yet Takara." Usopp told me, drinking from his mug and keeping mine aside.

"I'll have you know that I was practically raised on that stuff!" I yelled at the fluffy haired man.

"I agree with him." Luffy commented, taking a sip of his mug.

"You really shouldn't drink so young." Zoro chimed in.

"Yeah well so what!?" I yelled.

"As Captain I forbid you from drinking." Luffy stated.

"You guys are a bunch of bullies!" I yelled. I noticed Usopp not on his guard. In a flash I had gotten my mug back. I looked over my shoulder and winked at them. "I will have you all know that I could beat you in most things when it comes to passing the time on a boat." I let my head fall back as I chugged the contents of the mug. I finished and wiped my mouth. I leaned against the railing of the back of the ship. "Don't ever tell me what I can't do."

* * *

**TA DA!**

**What'd you guys think?**

**I liked it, but I'm supposed to so my comment has no worth.**

**Review for me! That would be nice of you to do so, so please do.**

**That's all for this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Events of Treasure Island

**Hey!**

**How's everything?**

**Life's fine on my end. I also have a chapter for you guys!**

**Okay, I'll bite. It's gonna have Gaimon in it, and it may end up being incredibly boring. I don't want it to be, but it may.**

**That's actually really depressing when you think about it. Like seriously.**

**Yeah, I'm just giving off the worst mood for things. Let's just start.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I woke up in the crow's nest of the ship. I tended to come up here when I wanted to be alone. It was peaceful... most of the time.

"Takara?!" I heard Nami call out.

"She's probably somewhere sleeping. Let her sleep." Luffy told the orange haired girl.

"Do you wanna take out her stitches?" Nami retorted.

"Uh... I can, but it wouldn't be a good idea on your part." I heard a smack and then a cry of pain from Luffy.

"She wouldn't be like this if you hadn't let her fight! How do you think she feels?" Nami growled.

"That's not a good enough reason to hit me!" Luffy yelled. I climbed over the edge of the crow's nest and climbed down the rope ladders to the ship. I glared at my two crew mates.

"What is going on here?" I asked, my arms crossed in front of me. They both pointed at the opposite person and began yelling something at me. They both turned and glared at each other.

"Did not." Luffy stated.

"Did too." Nami growled.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"How about you both just shut up!?" I yelled, breaking their argument. I took Nami's hand and dragged her away from the scene and up into the cabin. I took a seat on the bench with my back to her. I heard her rustle around before she grabbed something and came over. I pulled off my shirt and Nami undid the bandages around my upper body.

"I heard the argument... Why were you fighting with Luffy?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Forgot to earlier. You got seriously hurt in that fight while he got a few scratches. It was his fault you had to get stitches. I don't think you should fight like that. I know you can handle yourself... It's just I can't help but worry for you. Your like a little sister." She replied, simply.

"I never had any siblings. The people on my father's crew were the closest thing I could get, even then they were more like those really awesome uncles. I'm truly glad that you feel that way, but I can't sit out on fights. If I did that I'd feel like I would lose a part of myself." I told her.

"I can't picture you any other way. Just don't make me worry so much." She continued.

"I can't guarantee anything. Just promise you'll be there to patch me up when I'm done." I laughed. She lightly slapped my shoulder.

"Stop laughing, I can't take the bandages off when you move so much... I also promise to be there for you." I paused her unwrapping, turned and hugged her.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." She patted my back before spinning me back around and unwrapping again.

"Do you know where we are going next?" I asked trying to keep away from anything awkward.

"Well, if we continue on this course, arms up." I raised my arms up and she finished with the bandages and began working on taking out the stitches. "We'll be at Treasure Island in an hour or so." I turned my head and looked over my shoulder.

"We're going to THE treasure island?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement.

"Yep, now turn your head back around." She shoved my head and I stared at the wall for the the next few minutes. I heard one last cut before she patted my back. I stood up and walked over to the mirror hung on the wall. I spun around and looked at my back. Four pink scars ran along my back. It was actually, slightly, cool. If my dad had heard that I would be dead, or Luffy for letting it happen.

"I take it you like it." Nami stated, she got off the bench and threw me my clothes. I slipped on my tank top and looked at my back again. Tiny corners of the scars were seen on my shoulder.

"It's awesome!" I squealed, jumping up.

"Well, I'm gonna go work on some charting." With that Nami left. The entire crew would be taking it easy right about now, it was just past noon. I left the cabin and hopped over the railing. I landed with a 'THUMP' outside the door into me and Nami's bedroom. She slept on a bed while I slept on a pull out bed. I entered the room. It was smallish and had a bed, bookcase, and a desk. Nami had claimed all of which to do her map making. I walked over to a small chest at the bottom of the bed, Nami had let me use it to keep my stuff. I opened it and pulled out the outfit Kaya had made me. Since we had been with her I cut off the gloves. I've been steadily sewing the ends back up so they didn't fray. I had finished the jacket, but wasn't quite done with the gloves. I figured that gloves would be better then wearing that whole outfit all the time.

I dug around the chest for awhile before I came across a needle, thread, and the incomplete glove. I got all set up and began sewing the end of the fabric. It was a very slow thing, but it gave me something to do with my hands.

"Ow." The boat swayed a lot and I accidentally jabbed my finger with the needle. I passed it by and quickly sewed the rest of it. I put the needle and thread away before slipping on the gloves. They still fit perfectly, and now I didn't have to wear a big burly jacket. The boat swayed a lot towards one side and I fell sideways off the bed. I rolled along the floor till I hit a wall. What was going on out there.

I got to my feet and stomped over to the door. I flung it open just to have the wind pull it back shut. It was dark outside, clouds covered the sky. Thunder cracked through the clouds, how could I have missed this? The waves hit the side of the boat and I was thrown in the other direction.

I pushed myself up to my feet, the boat had stopped moving so much. I quickly left the room while I could and followed everyone on to the island.

We walked through heavy brush. Trees sat everywhere with vines stretching between. I walked behind Luffy, who was behind Nami, and in front of Zoro. Usopp took up the back of out little parade through the jungle. We walked in silence for awhile before Usopp started freaking out.

"Hey, this place is creepy." I heard him state. I peered over my shoulder to see him clinging to Zoro's arm. It was adorable, slightly childish for someone his age, but still adorable.

"Yeah, so." Zoro replied. I turned forward as we passed through another set of overgrown trees.

"It's said that somewhere on this island rests an unimaginable fortune just waiting to be found." Nami began. "Supposedly many pirates have landed here in the past, but they all fled in absolute terror before they ever got a chance to look at it." I jumped forward and pushed up off Luffy's shoulders.

"That sounds so cool!" I jumped down and looked around frantically. "I wonder if there are any people here."

"Absolute terror?" Luffy asked. I stopped looking and followed them as we continued to march through the jungle.

"I'd be afraid too. They say one pirate's face suddenly turned into a boars face. And another pirate's mustache stretched out like a couple of snakes and strangled him." Nami continued her story.

"But that's not true, right?" Usopp asked, his voice raked with fear and terror. We stopped walking again, and Nami turned to us.

"Well, I'm sure that some of those stories are a bit of an exaggeration." She shrugged.

"Don't talk anymore. You're scaring me." Usopp pleaded. I looked around again to see that red eyes were popping up out of nowhere in the shadows. I heard a yawn, and turned to see Zoro walking away.

"I'm tired. Nap time." He found a clear open spot, laid down, and began snoring.

"How can he possibly sleep in such a creepy place?" Usopp questioned as he watched Zoro.

"He's either dumb, or he's got nerves of steel." Nami commented. There was a small rustle in a bush nearby. I jumped over to it and bent down to see what was inside. What I saw was actually quite surprising. It was some kind of dog or fox with parts of a rooster. It stopped digging and looked up at me.

"Well aren't you kinda cute." I said, bending farther down and reaching out to it. It immediately freaked out and ran away into the woods. "I didn't mean to scare you! Wait up!" I yelled, chasing after the creature.

It ducked under bushes and around trees. I followed close and did the same, but I jumped over the bushes. I came to a clearing and suddenly it was gone. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, it was just gone.

"Hey little fox rooster! Where'd you go?" I called out. I froze when another thought came to mind. Where the hell was I? I quickly spun around, checking any direction for my crew mates. I couldn't see anything. I collapsed to my knees. I had gotten lost on some unknown island full of strange, yet cute, animals. I heard the echo of shouting nearby, but I couldn't pinpoint it's location since it kept bouncing off the trees.

"Well, I'm lost. No one is to be seen anywhere. I'm all alone. To make things worse is I can hear my friends, but if I try to find them I'll just get more lost." I summed up my situation out loud before slumping forward. "I'm doomed." A twig snapped behind me, I quickly pushed off the ground and turned towards it. I quickly jumped out of the way as a man, stuck in a treasure chest, with a big green afro ran by. He ran by, completely ignoring me. I stepped back into the path it had taken, and watched it run off into the woods.

"That was stra-"

"Takara!" A red blur ran past as an arm shot out of it and wrapped around my waist. I was yanked forward as I finally recognized the blur.

"Luffy?!" I exclaimed as I was carried under said boy's arm as he ran. A smile grew across his face before we broke through the tree line and came to a slow stop at the edge of a cliff. Luffy set me down and began looking around frantically.

"Where did he go?" He asked. I stood up and brushed dirt off my clothes. A snap came from the bushes behind us and we both turned. We walked over and watched what looked like a treasure chest with a green afro.

"What is this?" Luffy asked once more, when Nami and Usopp caught up to us.

"Could it be the... Island God?" Usopp questioned.

"What are you guys talking about? What 'Island God'?" I turned towards Usopp. A split second later the chest grew legs and began running away.

"It's moving!" Nami exclaimed beside me. Not too shortly after she said that, the thing ran into a tree and fell over backwards. It was still moving its legs in a frantic way of escaping when we walked over to it. The sun came out from behind a dark cloud to reveal a face with a black uni brow and a grey hairy beard among the green afro. He was also snarling, revealing a missing tooth.

"Stand me up! Stand me up already!" The person demanded.

"It's a person." Nami commented, surprised.

"That's awesome, he's like a talking scrub brush." Luffy stated.

"Shut up Rubber Head! That's not a nice thing to say!" I yelled at Luffy after smacking him upside the head. He turned and scowled at me.

"You don't have to hit me for it." He grumbled, holding his head.

"How else am I gonna get it in you head?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"That's it. Your not even a minor deity. Your more like a box." I walked over and smacked Usopp upside the head as well. "Why'd you hit me!?" He yelled at me, also holding the spot on his head.

"A person can be whatever they want to be, and you shouldn't make fun of him for being stuck in a box!" I retorted.

"Come on, stand me up now!" The man cried. Luffy and Usopp both stepped over and brought the man to his feet.

"Relax... here" Usopp told the man as he helped get him up.

"Uh... I'll let you off with a warning this time." With that the man began running away, but Luffy had already grabbed on to the back of the box. The man got further and further away with every second.

"This isn't going to end well for you." I stated, crouching in front of Luffy.

"And what makes you say that?" He laughed. We both turned to look at the man run away and suddenly Luffy was flying after him. They collided and began screaming as they both went flying over the cliff side. I fell back onto my butt as Usopp and Nami got up and ran towards the cliff side.

"LUFFY!" They both called in unison as they stared down.

"Three... Two... One." I pointed up as Luffy came flying back up and into the sky.

* * *

Once they had landed on the ground Nami got to work on fixing them up. The man in the chest we found out was named Gaimon. I had been told this right before I left to find Zoro. Luffy wanted me to get him so that he would be able to meet Gaimon. I walked on through the woods. It had been ten minutes since I left. I hadn't found Zoro, let alone the clearing we had been in. Maybe Zoro had woken up and already found Gaimon and them. I spun around and looked over my shoulder. I could go back and check. I was gonna do that.

I spun around and took off running towards what must have been the path I had used to get to that point. I ran as fast as I could. My foot hooked onto a root and I tripped falling through the trees and into a clearing. I looked up to find that I was actually in front of a giant, rock, mountain, pillar. My curiosity got the best of me at that point. I slipped on my gloves, that I had finished that morning. I made a bunch of bone hooks from my finger tips and took off climbing up the side of the pillar.

I reached the top and pulled myself up, that was a whole lot more work then I thought it would be. I fell back, my legs hanging over the edge. I retracted the hooks, and pulled my gloves off. I slipped my gloves into my pocket and rolled over. I looked forward to see a group of six chests. I pushed myself to my knees and crawled over to the chests. The locks where rusted and I easily pulled them off. I flipped open the lids to find that each and every one of them was empty. I don't know what I would have done if they had held treasure, but I had been curious. I heard something behind me and I turned. At the edge of the plateau was a hand. I crawled back over and peered down as Luffy was sent flying up. Our foreheads collided as he went flying over me and I fell back.

"OW!" We both yelled, holding our foreheads. We both stood up and glared at each other.

"Now why'd you go and do that for?" Luffy asked, scowling at me.

"I didn't mean to. I was in a curious mood okay!" I retorted. He spun around and looked at the chests.

"Hey! The chests! You see!" Someone called up from below. I recognized the voice as Gaimon's.

"Luffy, they're all empty." I stated as he walked over and picked up one of the chests I had yet to open. His eyes were shadowed by the rim of his hat. "I take it that he's been here all this time for the chests, the treasure inside." I continued as Luffy walked past me. "It'll break his heart. Luffy... What are you going to tell him?" He stopped at the edge of the plateau, chest in hand.

"I found em. Six treasure chests." Luffy yelled down.

"Yes! Good work." Gaimon yelled. He let out a chorus of laughter. "Now it's mine. I can get my treasure. Come on! Toss it down, I wanna see it! Go ahead and toss it down boy! Let's have a look at it!" He laughed again.

"Luffy?" I asked, he was silent for a moment as he looked down.

"No way." He stated simply.

"Now way?" Gaimon asked.

"I don't wanna." I could sense Luffy's smile. "Sucks for you."

"What kind of crap is that Luffy?" I heard Nami yell. "Give the man his gold!"

"You ass! That treasure belongs to Gaimon and you know it! Toss it all down now!" Usopp yelled. Something snapped for a moment. I lunged towards the side and glared down at them.

"Your the ass Usopp!" I yelled back, it was totally uncalled for since he didn't understand what was going on. I couldn't seem to be able to stop myself from saying it though.

"Takara?" Usopp asked, surprised by my sudden appearance. I groaned and crawled over to the treasure chests. I grabbed one and stuffed it over my head. The cover lay over my neck, resting on my collarbone. The chest blocked out most of the talk outside and I grumbled. I took a couple deep breathes, trying to cool myself. The chest gave me a cool place to rest my head, it was a nice relief. It didn't last long as something grabbed my ankle and I was pulled off the plateau. I screamed as I plummeted off the plateau and landed on Luffy, who had been the one to pull me off. I groaned and fell to the side.

"Don't ever do that again." I stated.

"Not going to happen, we're leaving." Luffy grabbed my ankle and pulled it up over his shoulder so that my knee was the bending point. I hung limply over his shoulder. He had a firm grip on my right ankle and my right knee was over his shoulder. My other leg was crossed over my right leg, and rested on his shoulder. My hair hung down and the tips brushed against the ground as we walked. I crossed my arms in front of me as Luffy carried me through the forest.

"Is that comfortable?" Usopp asked, walking behind Luffy.

"If you think having all you blood go to you head is comfortable, then yes. This is very comfortable." After my sarcastic remark everything was silent.

Somehow when we got to the ship Luffy had managed to carry me up onto it as well. He then dropped me on my head once we were on deck. I lay on the ground as we said our good-byes to Gaimon, I was still regaining circulation.

"Are you sure you wanna stay on the island Gaimon?" Luffy asked. He stood on the piece of land by the ship.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's something here far more valuable then treasure that I feel I must protect." Gaimon stated. When had Luffy invited him onto the ship?

"Worth more then gold?" Usopp questioned.

"For the past twenty years these guys have stood by my side through thick and thin." I pulled myself up and peered over the edge at the animals behind him, they were all crosses between several species. I slipped back down the side and rested against it. All the blood was nearly out of my head. "I can't leave em." Gaimon continued. I heard a licking sound and he began laughing. The animals began making sounds, I distinctively heard elephant and pig sounds. "Now that I know there's no treasure here I somehow finally feel free. Without that heavy burden I can concentrate on the things that really matter to me, and besides after all these years I've grown fond of this little box."

"Too bad, your a neat guy. Pretty cool for a scrub brush." Luffy commented.

"Stop calling him that!" I yelled at the straw hat boy. It was then I realized we had a pirate mark on our mast, and a couple of flags around the ship. It was a pair of crossbones and a skull, like everyone else's. This one on the other hand had a straw hat that matched Luffy's.

"Wow." I awed, it was pretty good handy work. It was too good to by Luffy's, he drew like a child. It must have been Nami or Usopp, Zoro would have been to lazy to take the time and make it. Everyone climbed on board a moment later and we sailed off. I pushed myself up and waved good-bye to Gaimon and all the cute creatures.

"Bye! Take care, okay!" Luffy yelled as he waved.

"Bye Gaimon!" Nami waved as well.

"I'll make sure to come visit!" I called. I then turned on my heel to face Usopp and Nami. "So which one of you painted the mast?" I asked, pointing at the two people.

"That would be me." Usopp took a step forward and stuck out his chest.

"No way." I grunted, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Well you should know." Zoro stated, he smiled and threw an arm around Usopp's neck. "When it comes to painting he's in a league of his own."

"He's been drawing graffiti for fifty years straight." Nami chimed in. She stepped over to me and wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Wouldn't that make him an old man with grand kids?" I asked. As if on cue everyone broke into laughter.

"That's what I said too!" Nami laughed, holding her chest.

"Hey!" Usopp cried. I refocused on him.

"Fine. If your 'in a league of your own' then I challenge you to a painting contest. We both paint Luffy, and then Nami and Zoro vote on the better one. They don't get told who does which one." I stated holding out my hand.

"Challenge accepted." Usopp slapped my hand.

"Your gonna lose." I heard Luffy whisper to Usopp as we both ran off to grab something to paint on.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Hope you did.**

**Well, please review. I wanna hear from anyone who reads the author's notes.**

**I just want to hear from you guys.**

**Please review.**

**Well, that's all for today.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Shooting Practice

**Hey guys!**

**How's everyone?**

**I'm actually really tired. I went to bed at six am and woke up at noon. I can function quite well will a small amount of sleep though.**

**Kay, are you ready for this? Are you sure your ready? Okay, I think your ready.**

**This chapter contains...**

**Ya, it cut off there. I guess you'll just have to read to find out what's in the chapter. Bummer.**

**Without further ado, I present you with chapter fifteen of Shanks' Daughter and the Straw Hats.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I stretched myself over the end of the cannon barrel. It was the middle of another uneventful day. I stretched over the cannon backwards, trying to touch the floor. I was on the cannon on the back area of the ship. Nami sat in a lawn chair reading something. Usopp sat near the bow, he was messing around with something. Zoro was asleep on the roof of the cabin. I took a long deep breathe. I let out a very vocal exhale, it seemed to express how bored I was.

"Hey Usopp?" I asked. He continued working on whatever, I couldn't see it from my position.

"Hey Usopp!" I called again. Now it was like he was ignoring me.

Hey Sniper Nose!" I yelled. This got his attention. He grunted and turned to glare at me.

"What do you want?" He grunted at me.

"Let's play another game. I have a perfect one in mind." He growled and turned away.

"Not a chance I'm playing another game with you. You find ways to cheat in your own games." He stated.

"It's not cheating. I make loopholes that people can find if they think. It's truly up to that person to find the hole in the game or not. You are just one of those people who can't find them." I shrugged.

"Yeah, right. I'll just get beat again." He waved me off.

"Are you still hung up on the art contest? I was the rightful winner, Nami and Zoro can agree. Both pictures are up in the kitchen so if we get another crew member they can choose which one they like better." I commented.

"You won by cheating!" He yelled.

"I said we both paint Luffy. I didn't say when. Using my imagination I pictured Luffy in the future and painted him. It wasn't my fault that you just painted him." I told the man. "If it bothers you so much you can decide on a game." He was silent for a moment.

"Can't, I'm busy." He stated. I groaned and pushed my feet of the ground. They fell back to the floor with a thumb. It was completely silent for another few minutes. The silence continued. It went on, and on, and on, and on... Where was Luffy? He had vanished sometime ago. I heard a steady amount of grunts, like hard work. I looked up to see Luffy drop a box of something heavy. It surprised everyone, except Zoro and I since he was asleep and I had seen Luffy. Luffy leaned on the box for support.

"Suckers heavy." He grunted, out of breathe.

"What the hell is that?" Nami exclaimed. The box read 'DANGER!' on each side.

"It looks like fun!" I stated, pulling myself up to sit on the barrel of the cannon. I stared at the box in awe.

"Found it in the store room." Luffy continued. With a closer look, I noticed that it held cannon balls in it.

"It's a crate full of cannon balls." Nami told us the obvious.

"We gonna shoot some?" I asked intently.

"I figured since we have our own cannon now, we can fit in some target practice." He motioned to the cannon I sat on.

"Just leave the cannoning to me." Usopp proclaimed, a mood change from earlier. Meanwhile Luffy walked over and we both began examining the cannon.

"So how do you work this thing?" Luffy asked, rubbing his head. I poked at a screw sticking out of a wheel.

"Well, there's gotta be a fuse. What do we do to reload it after it's been shot?" I questioned. I heard Usopp yell something.

"Zoro!" Luffy called up to the sleeping swordsmen. "You know how to shoot this?" He gave no answer, and I barely saw him over the edge of the roof.

"Asleep. The guy sleeps all the time." Nami told us. She was now reading a map.

"How can someone sleep so much?" I wondered aloud.

"He's no fun." Luffy stated, I nodded in agreement.

"You know, just to the south of here there's a reef that would make excellent target practice." I looked over at Nami.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled above me.

"Sniper Nose! How about a round of shooting practice!" I called to Usopp.

"You won't be able to beat me this time!" He agreed. I knew I wouldn't beat him, his father was Yasopp the greatest sniper I knew. Like they said: like father, like son. In all honesty, I just wanted to let him win a fight.

"Let's hurry up!" I yelled running towards the front of the ship. I leaned forward off the front of the bow. Within no less then thirty or so minutes we came in sight of the reef. We pulled up at a fair distance from a giant rock. I jumped to the back of the ship to find them loading the cannon.

"You first Luffy." Luffy aimed at the far away rock and loaded the cannon. We fired it with a giant bang. The cannon ball exploded way out from the rock we were aiming at.

"That was way off the mark." Luffy commented. I pushed him out of the way and began aiming to the left since Luffy's shot ended up way to the right. I began loading it when Zoro popped his head up.

"Hey! What's so loud down there?" Zoro questioned.

"Cannon firing practice." Luffy and I replied at the same time. I shoved the cannon ball into the cannon and made sure it was aimed where I wanted it. It launched out of the cannon, I watched at it barely missed the top of the rock.

"But it's not going so well." Luffy stated after watching my shot.

"What!? I was so close!" I exclaimed, holding the sides of my head in anguish.

"Let the expert take a go at it." Usopp proclaimed, he pointed a thumb at his chest. "Judging by the flying distance of the last two, this should do it." Usopp finished readjusting the cannon. I walked over and collapsed beside Nami's chair as his cannon ball went flying off.

"Awesome! You hit that thing on the first try!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami reached down and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sad that you lost?" She asked, brushing the air from my eyes.

"Not really. I had known he was going to win from the start. I'm just really bored now." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, you could go make us lunch. I heard Luffy say that your cooking's good." She told me, putting down what she was reading. I held up my right hand and pointed to the scars I had on my fingers and palm.

"See these. They're all scars from burns, cuts, and such. I am known as a good cook sometimes. Most of the time I nearly lose a finger, or burn my hand on a pan." I stated, lowering my hand.

"Your gonna be cooking!" Luffy exclaimed, he ran over and dragged me up to my feet. "Can you make me something with meat?!"

"No, I'm not gonna cook." I told him, a scowl on my face.

"Nope, your gonna make me meat!" He threw me over my shoulder and began carrying me to the kitchen. I kicked his chest and punched his back.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed to no avail. He carried me into the kitchen and set me down in front of him, I had my arms crossed in front of me. I glared holes into him.

"Come on! Please! For me?" He pleaded, giving me a look that he knew I couldn't resist. I groaned and pushed him away. I walked past him and over to the stove.

"Just this once, got it." I growled. I aimed a wooden spoon, that I had picked up, at him. He nodded and I moved on. Before I began cooking anything, everyone had swarmed in and was getting in the way. I couldn't reached the stuff in the fridge cause Zoro was asleep against it. Everyone else was taking up the space on the table.

"Are any of you even hungry?" I asked, looking over all of them. Everyone shook there head, but Luffy began waving his arms around like a freak.

"I want meat!" He exclaimed.

"Meat is too hard to make." I turned around and grabbed an apple, which I then threw at him. "Eat this." I stated before walking over and sitting beside Nami, opposite Luffy and Usopp.

"I'll humor you for now." Usopp continued a conversation from earlier. "The second you do something cowardly I'm taking your post."

"I'm good with that." Luffy replied.

"That's never gonna happen Usopp." I told the Sniper.

"You know guys, I was thinking. There's one other positioned we have to fill before we can head out to the Grand Line." Luffy brought up another subject.

"You're right, the kitchen is really nice on this ship. Just, pay me and I'll do it." Nami told him, nonchalantly.

"You want us to pay you for making us food! I can't believe that you'd think we would do that!" Zoro yelled.

"That's completely ridiculous!" Nami laughed, everyone else was silent. What was she planning? The silence continued for another moment after her laugh.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't charge Takara. Zoro, I'm appalled you would think I would do it!" Nami stated. I broke into laughter. Of course, why hadn't I seen that coming? I heard the boys groan at the fact.

"We need someone more professional." Zoro mentioned.

"Besides, Takara's already our negotiator and my first mate." Luffy stated. "She is really good at singing though."

"Luffy!" I growled, slamming my hands on the table and pushing myself towards him.

"I suppose it is vital for long trips." Zoro acted as if he hadn't heard Luffy's final comment.

"No decent pirate ship should be without one... A musician!" Luffy finished. I think we were talking about two different roles here. It was all kinda confusing though.

"Are you an idiot?" Zoro groaned.

"What do you think we're doing out here?" Nami insisted.

"Just when I thought you were gonna say something smart." Usopp commented.

"He's right though! My dad had a musician on his ship." I sided with Luffy.

"But we're pirates!" He declared, trying to support his claim. "And pirates sing a lot, don't ya know." There was a smash outside the room.

"Get out here you damn pirates!" A man yelled at us from outside.

"Hey! A visitor!" I exclaimed as more smashing sounds were heard. I ran to the door, but was pulled out of the way by Luffy who went in front of me.

"Hey, what the hell!?" He asked once he opened the door. I peered over his shoulder to see a man with black hair and he had a tattoo on his face and sunglasses. Luffy stepped out then slammed the door in my face. I was then dragged away from the door by Nami and Usopp. There was inaudible shouting and smashing.

"What's going on!?" I yelled jumping up and trying to look past there big heads to see what was going on outside.

"How many are there?" Zoro chimed in. There was another couple smashes.

"Uh... One." Nami replied, eyes glued to the outside.

"Then just let him handle it." Zoro told us.

"I still wanna see!" I whined. No matter where I went I couldn't see passed a head of fluffy black with bandanna and a head of orange. After more smashing and shouting I gave up and collapsed onto one of the benches. I heard Zoro get up, but I didn't pay it much mind. I watched as he pushed past the two at the door and out onto the deck. The door closed behind him.

"What's going on now?" I asked, bored again.

"I think Zoro knows the guy out there." Usopp told me.

"I wanna go meet him!" I exclaimed pushing up and trying to get past the two.

"No, you stay here. I'll let you out in a minute. With that the two managed to slip out an somehow lock me in! I ran over to the door and banged on it. "Why can't I come with you!?" I yelled in between bangs. I watched the two move their lips, but no sound came out. I growled lowly and glared at them through the window. They were gonna pay for this.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Did you like it?**

**Review and tell me. I want to know more about what you liked about it.**

**Actually, I just want to hear from you guys... It's lonely on my side. I know guests can review, and I know people read and follow this story. I would appreciate more then four reviews for a chapter. It's just a wish... Your choice to make it possible or not.**

**That's all for this round!**

**See ya with a new chapter soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. A Couple of Flirts

**Long time no see!**

**How's life everyone?**

**Well I must say, doing math while you have a headache is really freaking hard! Not only that but I had to get a ride to school today because it was thirty degrees below freezing! There should be signs posted everywhere after Halloween where I live. They all should say 'BEWARE! Winter is coming!' cause that is how bad it can get.**

**Other than that life is long, and hard, and painful, but we just got to live it. Sometimes that sucks!**

**Sorry for my little 'Philosophy Moment'.**

**That's all, I promise!**

**Now let's get on with the story...**

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed. I had been stuck in this room for practically FOREVER! Nami kept giving me these looks of 'Really?' every single time I banged on the door. In the end I resorted to screaming my lungs out.

"Open the-" I placed my weight on the door knob and pushed my face to the glass of the window. The door made a click noise as the knob fell downward. The door flew open and I crashed through it, stumbling over and falling to the floor. I pushed myself up from the ground and glared at Nami.

"Do you mean to tell me it wasn't even LOCKED!?" I yelled at Nami.

"I guess you just didn't notice." She shrugged. I jumped up and down to the lower deck near her. I pointed a finger at her chest and glared into her eyes. Her face went from nonchalant to a grimace.

"I am this close t-"

"I know you won't do anything. You love me too much." She stated, smiling and hitting my finger away.

"I- uh... Shut up!" I yelled, crossing my arms and turning away from her. My eyes caught on two new people. The one from earlier with the sunglasses and a tattoo on his cheek. Now there was a man with a green jacket, a red helmet like thing, and he was pale with blood showing through some bandages around his stomach as well as coming out of his nose and some cut under his helmet. He was also missing a tooth. He seemed to be unconscious and breathing heavy.

"Who are these two?" I asked, looking up at the conscious one.

"Oh, my names Johnny and this is Yosaku." The tattoo cheek one introduced.

"My names Takara." I held out my hand for him to shake it. He grabbed my hand with both of his, cupping it.

"I'm sorry for ruining your fine ship Takara, I promise to make it up to you." He then pulled my hand up and kissed the back of it gently. I felt a light blush creep onto my cheeks. I retracted my arm, hiding it behind my back while scratching my head with my other arm. The blush was clearly visible on my cheeks.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine." I laughed nervously. I lowered both my arms back to my side as I looked down at Yosaku. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back. Luffy's head appeared over my shoulder and a bunch of limes covered the ground below me. I felt a heavier blush appear when I realized where Luffy's hands were.

"Don't do that to Taka!" He yelled over my shoulder.

"Luffy." I said calmly, he turned his head and looked at me. I looked down, to hide my blush. My arms where trapped at my sides.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly clueless.

"If you want to keep your hands I suggest you let go of me right now." I continued my calm demeanor.

"What do you mean? Aren't these your hips?" He squeezed his hands. Somehow I managed to escape his grasp and kick the side of his head as I spun around. I glared down at his body on the floor next to me, he was still conscious.

"Little too low to be my hips!" I yelled. He looked at his hands for a moment, reenacting what just happened in his head. He then looked up at me, blushing. He flew up and put both his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm SO sorry Taka!" He apologized.

"When did you start using that nickname again?" I asked. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Luffy! The limes!" Nami ordered.

"Right!" Luffy quickly picked up all the limes before running over to Usopp. They both began dripping lime juice onto Yosaku's face. I walked over and stood on the right of Johnny, who was next to Nami, and Zoro stood on the other side of her

"He's got scurvy." Nami said downheartedly as we watched Usopp and Luffy.

"Scurvy?" Johnny questioned.

"If we weren't too late he'll be just fine in a few days." Nami replied.

"Ha! Really Big Sis! Really! Thank you, Big Sis!" Johnny stated, getting up close to Nami and thanking her. She easily pushed away Johnny's face.

"Please, don't call me that. It sounds so dumb. Besides, I'm not a magician. This used to be a hopeless disease that plagued sailors, and we just know how to deal with it now." Nami told him, totally uninterested.

"Come on, he's just thankful." I encouraged Nami to be nicer.

"Thank you as well Little Sis Taka!" He turned and hugged me. "You have such a great crew!" He told me as he set me back down.

"HEY! I'm the captain!" Luffy shouted, he squeezed the lime's tighter and I watched as lime juice got in his eyes. He let out a small cry of pain before blinking it out and getting back to work.

"Is he serious? I mean, you had such authority when you got out here. He's just..." He motioned to Luffy.

"Yup, but he wanted this. I'm just the first mate." I told him.

"Scurvy is caused by a simple deficiency of plant derived nutrients, like vitamin C. Back in the old days they couldn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables because they couldn't store them. We know better now." I watched as Luffy and Usopp began stuffing limes into the poor guys mouth.

"You're smart!" Luffy turned to us. "Like a doctor!" He mused.

"Well, now how bout that. I was right. She isn't dumb." Usopp shrugged. Meanwhile, Yosaku began quietly coughing, but nonetheless I still managed to hear it. He then reached up in a panic towards his mouth. I ran over and shoved Usopp out of the way. I reached a hand behind Yosaku's back and lifted his top half up. From there I began patting and rubbing his back.

"YOU GUYS ARE MORONS! EVERY SAILOR SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SCURVY!" Nami screamed at the unsuspecting boys. Yosaku began coughing out all the lime's stuffed in his mouth. Everyone turned toward us. Yosaku sat up straight, lime juice covering his face from earlier. He was no longer pale, or bleeding. He jumped up and instantly he and Johnny were jumping around in some kind of happy dance.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" They both cheered.

"Watch, he's gonna crash." I whispered to Nami.

"Probably." She nodded in agreement. "YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY!" She suddenly yelled at the other two boys. They then stopped and turned to all of us.

"Let us introduce ourselves." They both began.

"My name is Johnny." Johnny stated, he had an arm crossed in front of him and his other arm turned up toward his face.

"And I'm Yosaku." Yosaku told us. He stood in a mirrored position to the left of Johnny. Except he had his hand on his chin, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Together we're the baddest pirate bounty hunting duo in the world." They said at the same time, once more.

"Big Bro Zoro there used to be one of us." Johnny began.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." Yosaku finished. Zoro pushed past us and over to the duo.

"Small world. Never thought I'd see you guys again." He told them, he stopped a couple feet in front of them

"Well if you think your surprised." Johnny stated.

"We never imagined the pirate hunter Zoro became a pirate himself." Yosaku told him. This was all way too confusing for me.

"Tell me about it." Zoro stuck out his hand and Johnny grabbed it in some kind of shake.

"Big Bro." Johnny stated. Yosaku went to do the same when he went pale again and passed out. His body landed with a heavy thud.

"Timber." I whispered to Nami who laughed silently.

"Du.. uh... Hey, partner?" Johnny pleaded.

"Luffy, help me." I stated. I walked over to Yosaku and pulled his left arm over my shoulders. Luffy ran over and took the other arm. Together we carried Yosaku to a small side room beside the kitchen. We laid him on some kind of table and left him to sleep, joining everyone else in the kitchen to talk. Well, it wasn't really talking. Zoro was asleep against the wall, Usopp was eating which Luffy happily joined in, Johnny stood in the corner, and Nami wrote in a journal. We were all quiet and I sat next to Nami. I reached out and grabbed a loaf of bread munching on it. We all waited in silence, the only sound coming from Nami writing. The sun slowly went down and disappeared.

"Let this be a lesson to you." Nami began, breaking the silence.

"Yup, this is the kinda trouble you run into when you chose a life on the sea." Zoro chimed in.

"Which means when we're at sea, we really gotta think about how we can get the right amount of nutrients with very little food." Usopp joined.

"I veto Nami's earlier suggestion. I don't know how to do that." I commented. Leaning back against the wall.

"It's absolutely necessary that someone on this ship knows how to do that." Nami told us. Luffy took a bite of food.

"It'sh nesheshary?" He chewed. He swallowed fast. "Right! This ship needs a cook!" Everyone looked up at Luffy. He stood up and placed his hands on the table. "Let's go find us a cook!" He exclaimed.

"I'm in! Good idea. We'll have yummy food even while we're out at sea." Usopp stated, standing beside Luffy who was smiling wildly.

"Agreed!" I proclaimed, raising an arm up.

"That's right! You got it!" Luffy told us.

"A cook? I know just the place, and the food is gonna blow your mind." Johnny chimed in. This peaked my interest. We were practically in the middle of nowhere, where was he talking about?

"Alright! Let's go! Where to?" Luffy pushed, his smile never faltering.

"Consider yourselves warned." Johnny began. "This place is close to the Grand Line." He walked over towards Zoro. "And I've heard a lot of rumors lately. That a certain hawk-eyed man your looking for is there." Zoro grabbed his swords and gave a creepy smile. A hawk-eyed man? Good he be talking about Uncle Drac? "Set a course." He pointed towards the wall away from the door. "North North East! Our destination is, the sea restaurant, BARATIE!" He declared. I jumped up and grabbed Johnny's other arm. He turned towards me, a smile still on his face.

"What 'hawk-eyed man' are you talking about?" I asked, he had to look down a few inches to meet my gaze. He turned and patted my head.

"Nothing that concerns you Little Sis Takara." He declares, brushing me off. Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro lead him out of the room and down to a room to stay in. Once they had left I walked over to the wall and punched it. No mark was left on the wall, but somehow I managed to hurt my hand.

"OW!" I shouted, holding my right hand. Nami rushed over and grabbed my arm, examining my hand.

"What was that about?" She asked me, looking at the redness around my knuckles.

"I hate it when people treat me like a kid. I deserve every right as they do to know things." I declared, looking at the floor. She pushed my head up so we were looking each other in the eye.

"I promise to never keep things from you." She then brought me into a hug. I felt her heartbeat skip. It broke my heart, that skip, it told me she was lying.

* * *

"So... What do you think?" Johnny announced. Our ship was on a direct course with another ship. The other ship was shaped kinda like a fish and had 'BARATIE' printed in blue on the side. It was actually kinda cool looking. We stood at the front of our ship gazing out at the ship before us.

"Wow! It's a big fish!" Luffy cheered.

"How lovely!" Nami commented.

"It's the coolest place ever!" Usopp announced.

"It's amazing" I awed. It was very quaint looking.

"Just like I told you right?" Johnny asked. Suddenly a chorus of bells, and horns, and whistles went off to the ship's right. We all turned to see, of all things, a Marine's ship! It was ginormous compared to our ship. It had cannons all over the side of it. I ran over to the bow of the ship. I climbed up onto the bow and held on, peering over as closely as I could at the ship. It went at the same pace as us towards the huge Baratie. Maybe they were just coming to eat, like us? A man came out into view. He wore a white tuxedo with a blue shirt under it. He also had pink hair and a scar across his right cheek. He smashed a hand onto the rail of his ship, his knuckles were made of metal.

"I am Iron Fist Fullbody!" He announced. "But you can just call me Sir. You there! Who's the captain? Identify yourself." Luffy paraded forward.

"My name is Luffy!" He told 'Sir'. Usopp stepped in front of Luffy.

"My name is Usopp, got it!" He declared.

"We only made out flag the day before yesterday." Luffy tried to continue.

"That's right Marine, and I drew it!" Usopp continued to interrupt. Luffy gave him annoyed looks of disapproval.

"Heh, you did? Is that so? Hey, you two! Right there." I couldn't see his eyes, but they seemed to be looking at Johnny and Yosaku hiding behind a door. "I've seen you before. Your that bounty hunter duo that goes after the small fish, right?" Johnny jumped out.

"No, well we..." Johnny stammered.

"So, you've finally been caught by pirates." Sir continued.

"Well... actually we..." Johnny couldn't quite make full sentences.

"Heheheheh, oh that's a laugh." Sir declared. I didn't like him! A girl with blonde curly hair walked out from behind him and hooked her arms around Sir's arm. They began talking to each other, just inaudible. They looked like they were about to leave.

"Hey wait!" Johnny announced himself. He was going to get us killed, this was not a man to play with. "You think small type bounty hunters would go after these guys?" He yelled, throwing tons of papers from inside his jacket. As the papers slowly fell I noticed that they were all 'Wanted' papers. Sir ignored us and walked away toward the other end of his ship. He stopped in front of his men and gave them a thumbs up. He slowly moved his thumb to point down.

"Luffy! They're planning something." I called out quiet enough that they wouldn't hear. He gave me a knowing look before I noticed Nami crouching in front of Johnny and Yosaku. She had one of the papers in her hand and she looked depressed.

"Hey, you guys, look!" We turned to see Usopp staring at the other ship. "They are pointing a cannon right at us!" He yelled.

"Everybody down!" I shouted. A blast was fired, smoke dispersing in every direction.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy climbed onto the railing. He wrapped his legs around a rail post and got ready to stretch his arms. "Gum Gum!" He stretched out, one arm hooking to the mass and the other hooking onto the ram horn next to me. He began stretching back as the cannon ball hit him.

"Get down!" I shouted again, shoving Usopp's head down.

"Slingshot!" Luffy screamed. There was a creak and the part of the ram's horn he had been holding broke off. His arm went flying back at him and the course of his 'Slingshot' was now aimed at me! The cannon ball went flying forward, catching me as it flew towards the Baratie. I didn't get any time to think as I was thrown into a wall of the Baratie and the cannon crashed into the roof a floor above me. There was a giant explosion above my head and I quickly covered it to bloke from any debris.

"God!" I groaned, holding my back, which now hurt because of the wall.

"You all right?" I turned and looked up at a man with blonde hair covering his left eye. He wore a nice fancy tuxedo, this one black. He also had a cut little curl at the end of his eyebrow. "I mean, normal ladies wouldn't be able to handle a crash like that." He stepped over and offered me a hand up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "You on the other hand are another story." He let go of my hand and reached for my hair. He pulled it forward and twisted it in his fingers. "It's a beautiful color, just right on a gorgeous lady like yourself." He complimented. I felt a blush grow on my cheeks. Two guys in twenty-four hours, three if you counted Luffy which I didn't. He seemed a bit surprised by the blush on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry If I caused any trouble." I bowed in apology.

"No need, just give me the name of such a pretty face." He stated pulling up on my chin so I looked directly into his eye. I felt the blush grow more.

"Takara." I stated briefly.

"Nice to meet you Takara, my names Sanji. Why don't you come with me." It was more of an order than a request as he hooked my arm in his and walked me down to the main floor. "I can have the best table, and the best wine gotten for you. I will also prepare your meal myself. Not like anyone else will do a better job." I heard him mutter the last part. He walked me to a two seated table with a nice table cloth. He walked off for a bit then came back with a wine glass and a bottle of wine.

He set the bottle down in front of me. He pulled the cork out and tucked it away in his pocket. He slowly poured the red liquid into the clear glass. It felt like a long time, but it must not have been since that Sir guy wasn't here yet. He silently took a seat beside me. He poured himself a glass and took a sip.

"It's a nice wine, don't ya think?" He asked, gazing at me. I also got his eye looking down instead of at my eyes. I picked up the glass and sat back taking a little sip of the wine. It was sweet, but kinda sour as well.

"This is a very good wine. It must be... Würzburger Stein." I guessed one of the wines my dad had let me taste so long ago.

"I like a lady who knows her wines." Sanji laughed. I smiled at him, the wine was actually really good.

"Get back to work Sanji!" A chef yelled. Sanji snarled and turned back to me with a smile.

"I'll come back with food in a minute." He told me as he stood up and pushed in his chair. As he walked away I saw him pull out a cigarette and lit it. I sat back in my chair sipping at the wine. The doors creaked open and I turned to see Sir standing in the doorway. I turned away from him, in an attempt to hide my identity. He escorted his date past my table and over to one by a window. I breathed a sigh of relief as he sat facing away from me. I continued to sip at the wine, waiting for something to happen. It was boring being all alone in a restaurant with great wine.

After a while I noticed Sanji show up again. He walked past me with a smile, the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He held a bottle of wine as he walked over to the table Sir was at. I turned and watched as he poured the wine into the two glasses on their table. Sanji then waited beside their table, like he knew something would happen. Everyone around me was giving out silent compliments about him. In truth, he just seemed like a dirt-bag to me.

"This wine must be the famous Würzburger Stein." I heard Sir announce, everyone looking at him. I peered over at my wine. There was a clatter as Sanji set the bottle down on the table, pulling the napkin around it off. "Tell me waiter! Am I right?" Sir sounded so... happy about this.

"Not even close, sir." I heard Sanji reply. I held in a laugh. Sanji turned and began heading back my way. He stopped for a moment near my table. "And sir, my name is Sanji I'm the sous-chef. All the waiters ran off as of yesterday." He called back to Sir. Sanji stopped beside my table.

"Nice trick." I smirked, sipping the wine.

"Thank you, now why don't you come with me. Again, I know, but I think a girl of your standards should check out the kitchen." I turned and smiled at him. He reached out a hand and I took it as he guided me away up a staircase. I still held the glass of wine. We entered a kitchen. Chefs in little white hats went in every direction filling orders. Away in the corner sat a small, clean, pristine area. Set out were several ingredients and a list of how to cook them.

"This is where you cook?" I asked, peering at him.

"Yup, better then nothing. Right now I'm a bit busy so if you could make this for me that would be great. I can tell your a great cook. And I won't be gone long so just get started and I'll be back before you know it." With that he ran off, passing all the chefs and heading back towards the place where everyone was eating. What had I just gotten roped into?

* * *

**Ta da!**

**Kinda long.**

**It's late here... I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it.**

**Oh, by the way. Look for another fanfic I'm making. It hasn't been made yet, but it'll be up before Turkey Day(Thanksgiving).**

**Review for me, it'll be a good deed of the day!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Unheeded Advice

**Hey guys!**

**Long time!**

**I'm back! FYI the song in this chapter is the first one piece ending song. If u want to listen to it, look it up on YouTube.**

**Also, this is not an actual recipe, I made it all up!**

**I got nothing else for ya.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I looked at the supplies I was given. Tons of different spices, a container of angel hair spaghetti noodles, and a chest sized fish. The recipe card set out was a boring bland recipe of grilled fish with a side of noodles. It sounded quite gross, and frankly I wasn't going to make it! I had another thing in mind. I walked over to a wall and grabbed an apron off a hook. I tied it on and began pulling my hair back. A couple of people were watching me, but simply brushed it off and moved on.

Once my hair was up I walked to a sink and washed my hands. From there I stole a clean pot and a pan from a station on my way back to my spot. I filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove, turning that spot on the stove to high. I set the pan on the stove and added oil, leaving it to heat up at a low temp. I took the fish and quickly skinned and gutted it. The skin and guts were thrown in an empty bowl.

I began chopping the fish meat into little bite sized cubes, tossing them into the pan as I finished them. I was halfway through when I sliced the side of my hand. I cringed and quickly grabbed a paper towel, which I wrapped around my hand. Once it looked safe I finished the fish, flipping everything over in the pan to get them cooked correctly. Unconsciously I began singing as I went about my business.

"As a kid I never stopped searching for a great treasure." I checked the pot to see that it was boiling. I turned the temp down and added the noodles. I then grabbed some spices and sprinkled them onto the fish as they cooked. I took one out and blew on it before taking a bite. "Ow! Hot, hot!" I squealed, fanning my mouth with my hands. Other then being hot, it tasted pretty good. I took the last of the spices, which was not much, and put them in with the noodles.

"I had a map in my mind that I knew would lead me." I continued to sing. I flipped the fish once more before moving them to the side. I then checked the noodles. The noodles tasted right so I took the pot and poured out the hot water. I turned off the burner and poured all the noodles into the pan with the fish to be fried.

"I had to find my way to that place before someone could beat me."I flipped them a few times, the smells of the two foods merged into a delicious aroma. Once everything looked a perfect brownish color I turned off the burner and moved it off the stove.

"The promised land was in my grasp and I wouldn't let go." I took the pot and placed it in the nearest sink. I then grabbed a couple plates on my way back. I took the food out of the pan and placed it on the five plates I had grabbed. I then grabbed a fork from nearby and tasted the fish and the noodles, good... They were missing something though.

"My only dream, I won't stop chasing it until it comes true." Before I went to find my missing ingredient I took all my dishes and put them into the same sink as the pot. All that was left on the section I had started out with were the five plates.

"But, if the world ever changes I'l- AHHH! OWWWWWWW!" I spun around to go find the missing ingredient to be met with the faces of most of the kitchen. I let out a scream in surprise before stumbling back and placing my hand on the, still hot, burner of the stove. I instantly jumped away bending down into a ball and clutching my hand. I then jumped back up and ran over to the sink, turning on the cold water and sticking my hand under it.

"That was some good singing you did there!" A chef called out. I turned and scratched the back of my head with my not burned hand.

"Please don't ever mention it. EVER." I stated, a smile on my face.

"Here, wrap this around your hand." A chef came forward and handed me a roll of bandages. I took it and bowed before turning off the water.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind getting back to work." I mentioned the task they had been lacking at.

"Right!" They all chorused before going around frantically getting back to work. I took the roll and began wrapping the bandage around my hand. A round pink mark was spreading around the palm of my left hand.

"Now isn't that just great." I muttered. Once the bandage was on I took off into the crowd of chefs, ducking under, through and past them. I got to a station that had a distinct smell of tomatoes. I walked closer and peered over the shoulder of the chef at the tomato scented station. He had a bowl of seasoned tomato sauce getting stirred in front of him. I quickly nabbed the bowl away from the chef and stuck my finger in the sauce, taking my finger out and sticking it in my mouth. Found it!

"Mind if I borrow this? Thanks." Without a reply from the man I went back to my station. I muttered the occasional 'Excuse me.' when I bumped someone. I finally got back to the station to find that the sink was now empty, all the pots and pans had vanished. I didn't pay it much mind at the moment as I took the sauce and drizzled it over the food on the five plates. I smelled them, and took a bite of one. Tasted good, looked good, smelled good. I was done. I grabbed a plate and placed it on my head before grabbing another two in my left and right hand.

"Hey!" I called into the crowd of bustling chefs. "Who dealt with my dishes?" I asked. There was silence before a man chimed in and came forward. "Enjoy this." I handed him the plate. "Don't waste any. Now, I need someone to give these last two plates to the head chef, and the one who has worked the hardest in the last few days." I motioned to the plates on the counter. "Make sure nothing gets wasted." I took the plate off my head and made my way through the crowd to the stairs. "Have a nice day, and back to work." I ordered sweetly before gliding away down the stairs. I looked to find that my table had been taken.

"Takara!" I turned to see Usopp and Nami waving their hands at me from a table not too far away. I walked over and stood by a seat. On the other side of the room stood Sanji, he was being held back by three chefs. Sir, the marine from earlier, sat bloody on the floor. I set both plates down and turned to the situation.

"-assholes like you who think they're such big shots they can push anybody around piss me off!" Sanji yelled at Sir, who did not deserve to be called by his real name, based on what I was hearing. "Your not such a big shot now are ya? Are ya!?" Sanji continued to growl.

"Did you make this?" I turned and looked at Usopp. He pointed at the plates of food I had made. I took one of the plates and slid it to the center of the table.

"Try it, and this plate is for Luffy when he gets here." I motioned to the plate still beside me. I turned my attention back to what was going on with Sanji as I heard Zoro and Nami reach towards it and grab some. I began walking past the customers, who decided to no longer sit, towards Sanji. I was only a few feet away when I heard a creak above me. I stopped and looked up as the ceiling caved in and two people fell down on top of me. I gasped a bit and coughed at the amount of dust. I opened my eyes to find Luffy lying across my stomach on his back and an old man was trying to get up at my feet. Luffy gasped and sat up.

"I can breathe again." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and punched him, hitting his side.

"Good, now why don't you let me try and breathe?" He rubbed at the spot I hit and looked at me.

"Taka! I am so sorry for shooting you at this ship!" He apologized. I held back a chuckle.

"With you that's an occupational hazard." I stated.

"What's-"

"This is all your fault, you brat!" The old man began yelling at Luffy. He had a braided mustache, big nose, giant chef hat, and a peg leg of all things. I had this overlying suspicion that I somehow knew him. Could be an old pirate... Why would an old pirate be managing a sailing restaurant? That can't be it, but it had to be... This was way too confusing.

"Why is it my fault!? You attacked me!" Luffy yelled back. They both stood over me, I was still on the ground covered in ceiling debris.

"Boss! Can you stop messing around and give us a hand!?" a chef pleaded. I looked up to see Sanji still trying to attack the marine. "Sanji's gone crazy again!" I quickly rolled over and jumped up, hitting my head on the 'Boss' and Luffy's heads. We all recoiled in pain, but I quickly recovered and walked over to the marine. I tore off apart of the apron I had on.

"Hey." I commented.

"Why are you helping me, you should be trying to stop that friend of yours?" He growled. I glared up at him as I began padding the torn part of the apron at the blood of the man.

"I will have you know that I don't care that you're a Marine and I'm a Pirate. We're both humans, and you just decided to get on the bad side of someone who cares deeply for something. Now if you wanna die, be my guest. I can see if they will let Sanji go. If you wanna live, keep your mouth shut. Also..." I stopped padding his head and slapped him. "That's for being a total dick about thinking you have total power over everyone." I then stood up, taking the apron off and draping it on a chair beside him. "I have better things to do so you may use this apron to stop the bleeding." I then turned back to the situation. I quickly ducked as a leg, actually it may have been a peg leg, flew at me. It proceeded to hit the marine's face and he was thrown back. Sanji sat on the floor in the opposite direction of the marine.

"I guess my advice didn't work." I snickered, looking back at the marine.

"Who are you?" Boss grumbled at me. I stepped forward and readjusted his chef hat.

"My name's Takara and I'm a friend of Sanji and Luffy." I stepped back and looked into his eyes. "It would be nice to be your friend too, but I guess I gotta earn that. If either Luffy or Sanji has caused this restaurant heavy damage I'm willing to work in the free time I have as a waitress. If that will help you any." I state openly. He was silent for a moment.

"You seem like a nice girl... go man the front doors and escort anyone who comes in, to a table." He ordered. I bowed slightly before taking off to the front door. I stopped by one of the open doors as one of the marines from Sir's ship came stumbling up to it.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! Lieutenant Fullbody!" The man yelled. He stopped and turned to face everyone in the room. He stared straight at Sir. "We've got trouble!" He called. He had blood running out of a wound above his eye. "Sir, he's escaped! Pirate Krieg's henchman attacked us and vanished!" He cried.

"He what!?" Fullbody looked just as bad as his crewman.

"Well sir, we've already lost seven of our men and the only thing we wanted out of him was a lead on finding Krieg." The man continued, he shadowed his eyes with the edge of his marine cap.

"Impossible!" Fullbody exclaimed, I turned my attention to him. Krieg was a strong pirate captain I had heard about. He had apparently gone to the Grand Line a little while ago. Krieg was strong, so no doubt one of his men could easily take down a group of marines. Question is, what did Fullbody do to make sure that didn't happen? "When we picked him up three days ago he was right on the verge of starving to death. And we haven't fed him anything! Where'd he get the strength!?" No food for who knows how long, and he's on the verge of starving to death. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and aimed the rubber band at Fullbody's face. I let it slip out of my grip and it flung itself at him. It managed to hit him, directly into his open eye. His head flew back and he reached up to hold his eye. He re-situated his head and looked at me, his mouth gaped open.

"Sorry, I guess my hand just slipped." I commented innocently before stomping over to Nami's table and grabbing the small amount of leftovers from the plate I had set in the center of the table. I then turned and began walking back towards the door. Starving a man is not right. I would find Krieg's henchman and give him these leftovers. It was a good amount left too, so it would be good eating for someone near starving to death.

BOOM

I froze in my tracks and looked up. I was halfway to the door. The original marine was now lying on the ground. A man stood in his place. He slowly walked in and took a seat at one of the many empty tables near the door. All the customers had disappeared as well. He held a gun in his right hand as he sat down on a chair and lifted a leg up onto the table. He was pale in color and had blood streaming down the left side of his face.

"I don't care what it is, just bring me something to eat." He ordered, his voice was gruff and hoarse. "Come on, this is a restaurant." I diverted my course and walked over to the table. The man didn't look all that menacing. A chef with blue shaved hair and an extremely weird mustache stood at the table. I pulled out a chair and moved it beside the henchman's chair. I sat down in it and placed the plate on the table near his leg.

"Where'd you get that food?" The chef ordered a reply from me. I plastered a fake smile and glared up at the man.

"I will let you know that I made it. Even ask your crew of chefs upstairs. I just so happened to offer this plate to my friends." I pointed over to them. "You can go ask them if it's true. Now, these are the leftovers they didn't eat. I don't know about you, but if I was starving to death I would like a kind man or woman to show up and offer food. I don't care if they got it from the trash, or it's covered with too much salt. Even if the person who last ate it was suffering from a painful disease. I would eat the food because dying of food poisoning, from eating to much salt, or from a painful disease is so much better then starving to death." I told the chef. My smile had disappeared and I was now glaring at the chef. He was no longer giving a smile either. We glared into each others eyes at a complete standoff.

"I don't want your food, thank you for the offer." The henchman placed a hand on my knee and I broke out of the standoff. Our eyes met and even though he was a part of the all powerful Krieg pirates, I saw kindness in his eyes. I received his message loud and clear. I took the plate of leftovers and stormed out of the room. Once out of sight I pushed my back against the wall and slid along it to sit on the outer deck.

"Dammit." I grumbled to myself. I heard a smash of a chair. I heard something getting kicked and to end it all off, people seemed to be cheering. The cheering soon ceased and I stood up. I turned back into the room. In silence I walked over to Nami's table, set down the food, and began wandering between tables taking the orders of the customers who had misplaced their food during the situation.

I had only been there a few minutes by the time I found her. She had blonde hair and a pink fancy dress on. She had been the date of the Fullbody marine guy, who had at some point vanished. She was sniffling and grumbling to herself in a corner. I bent down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"He left. He didn't even take me with him." She stated, I suspect towards me since I was the only other person there.

"Yeah I know." I comforted. She let out a loud sniffle and buried her head further into her arms. "He was a terrible man. Thought too much about his own pride instead of seeing what he had right in front of him was all he really needed." I told her, even if I didn't really know anything on the subject.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" She asked sarcastically, lifting her head up and looking at me. Her make-up was running down her cheeks to show that she had been crying. Her hair was messed up in the front, and she had snot coming out of her nose a tiny bit.

"You. No man could be how they are if it weren't for woman like us. We have strong hearts, and when someone decides to knock us over and test us, we gotta stand back up and show them that we aren't those frail little creatures that everyone thinks we are." She sniffled and thought about what I said for a moment. In an instant tears were streaming down her face and she threw her arms around my neck and began balling.

"I-I loved h-him so much th-though!" She wailed. I rubbed my hands along her back as she hiccuped and cried.

"There, there. You'll find someone else." I try to comfort through sobs. I had never been all that good at socializing with girls. I mean, when I first met Nami all we did was stare at each other. We didn't talk AT ALL the entire time I was with her until I found Luffy again. Nami is kinda helping me with this, even if she doesn't know it. What do I gotta say about myself? I was raised on a pirate ship filled with guys! Girls were a rare event. When they happened they spent most of their time flirting with my dad and with the rest of the crew... I stayed with some of the nicer of the women those nights.

Anyways! More sobs, a new shirt, a makeover, and a couple of ice cream sundaes later she was hanging out with a crew of single guys that had showed up... Yeah... Never getting that hour and a half back... After that dilemma I moved on to fixing, removing, the broken tables from the eating area and replacing them, and the chairs, with new ones. Cause you know what? There were no new customers and I decided to be nice and make room for any new customers.

Within a hour or so I began hearing the complains and crashing of Luffy's work. They must have hired him for something. It was their doom. At one point Luffy came down and began talking with Nami, Usopp and Zoro. I walked over and stood at their table. They were all snickering like idiots except for Zoro and I.

"What did you guys do?" I asked, hands on my hips. Nami grabbed my arm and pulled me to her. She cupped a hand around my ear.

"Luffy put a booger in Zoro's drink." She whispered.

"You guys are complete idiots." I mumbled.

"Oh! I saw the way you were looking at that chef guy. He hit on you didn't he?" I refrained from answering the question. "He did! Man, Takara. I didn't know you had it in you." She patted my back.

"That's because I don't" I laugh. I look over to see Luffy coughing and hacking on the floor. He was holding his throat and Zoro was standing above him. I began laughing harder at the sight of Luffy trying to choke.

"Takara!" Someone yelled upstairs. I groaned inwardly.

"Gotta go." I waved to everyone as I walked away and up the stairs. I came to a stop at the top and looked out at all the chefs.

"Hey Takara!"

"What's up Takara?"

"Everything okay?"

"Someone bothering you?" The chefs began asking me questions. They had really taken a liking to me.

"No, it's nothing." I replied.

"Zeff wants to meet you upstairs in his room." Patty ordered. I had learned the name of Patty, the man who had beaten up, Gin, the pirate henchman, and Zeff, the Boss.

"Thanks." I commented before stomping my way up to the room.

* * *

**Short, ish, I know.**

**Love all you guys.**

**Night!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. Betrayal

**Hey guys!**

**Long time, no see!**

**I wish I hadn't taken so long to write to you guys, but I did and I'm sorry for it.**

**You all know, Christmas is coming up!**

**This will be my last chapter for awhile, I need to focus on writing stories as my gifts to my relatives this year.**

**There will be an update for Holiday Adventures, of course.**

**If you haven't already go check it out! Leave a review as well. Love those!**

**I'm also delayed cause I was just switched over to a new school! It's so much fun, and now I have anime geeky friends!**

**Okay, focus... Who am I kidding?! I've wasted too much of your time!**

**Please read! Leave a review!**

**Thanks a ton for coming this far! I love all you good readers and reviewers!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I entered Zeff's room, and wandered over to the giant hole in his wall. I skimmed my hand along the edge, my hand turning black from the charred wood. It was peaceful. The clouds floated by and the blue horizon met with a bluer ocean. I loved sailing, it brought peace to most people. Who was I to complain anyways? I had been born at sea.

"I'd like to offer you a role in my crew." The sudden voice made me jump out of my skin and let out a shriek. I turned to see Zeff standing behind me.

"Please don't do that." I sighed, placing a hand over my racing heart. He had already moved on. He was over on his bed sitting, waiting for me. I walked over in the silence and took a seat.

"Your Nadine's daughter, am I correct?" He asked, placing his hand on my leg comfortingly.

"And you're the great Red Shoes Zeff." I chuckled a bit. He joined in and laughed with me.

"I'm willing to offer you a job here. You'll become the new sous-chef. I tried the meal you made. You were kind to the customers. You also tend to stop the fights that the chefs get in. It would be amazing if you were to join us here on the Baratie." He told me calmly while patting my back.

"I can only work here as long as I'm able. My captain, Luffy, might be a goofball, but without him I wouldn't be working on this ship at all." I stated, standing up and taking a step away. "I'd probably be with my father." I muttered to myself. The thought wasn't all that amusing. I stepped over to the hole in the wall. "You see, I'm trying to find my mother. My father and I have suspected that she's been dead this whole time. He gave up his search, but I just want to see her once." I glanced over my shoulder at him. A big smile grew on his face.

"You're in luck. Right around seventeen years ago they announced the capture of Nadine. It was nearly a year before they told everyone that she had been sentenced to death. I opened my restaurant a few years after with Sanji... I overheard a couple of Marines one day. They spoke of a woman with sky blue eyes. A woman capable of negotiating any situation no matter the circumstances without any harm being done. They told about how she was the prisoner to a Marine captain in Loguetown and he was the only reason she was still alive. If my suspicions are correct, that woman is probably your moth-" I flew at Zeff, my arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily.

"No problem." He whispered in my ear as he patted my back. I jumped up away from him and threw my hands up in fists.

"That's the first time I've even got good info on her." I shrieked happily. Zeff laughed quietly at my reaction.

"Is something going on here?" Sanji asked, peering into the room. His eyes were on Zeff, but I didn't notice the scowl as I leapt at him and grabbed the sides of his head. I pulled it down and kissed his forehead. As I pushed his head away I noticed slight surprise on his face.

"I need to go tell Luffy!" I pushed past Sanji and heard him thud to the ground as I rushed to go find my captain.

* * *

I was waiting patiently, or at least trying my best to. It had been four days since we had arrived. Four!

I spent most of my time taking orders, cooking minor ones, cleaning, that kind of thing. Today it was awfully slow due to a fog around the ship. I hadn't gotten any new customers in an hour. All the plates that weren't being used were clean and away. I had swept the room about four times. I had lounged around on the roof of the Baratie, but it was too foggy to see anything. Anything I could cook would go to waste...

There was nothing to do! At all! So I was wasting my time trying to clean the stoves that were already clean. I would occasionally move on to cleaning a window, the floor, or some of the tables downstairs. I wasn't getting paid, but I didn't want to just waste my time with something useless! Now I had somehow ended up in one of the rooms that the chefs slept in, cleaning it. I don't know which one, but I was bored so what should I have done?

I ducked down to look under the bed and found a box. I pulled it out and onto my lap. I flipped open the lid and found tons of pictures inside. That's when I actually acknowledged the things on the photos.

"EW!" I shrieked. I shoved the box off my lap, flipped the cover back on, and shoved it under the bed. I then rushed out of the room to a bathroom. I pulled the door open with my elbow and rushed in. I quickly and thoroughly washed my hands the best I could. Once I thought I was good I stopped washing.

"That was just nasty." I mentioned allowed. The pictures had naked woman and men on them. The top one had been a man... Let's just say that, for now, I am scarred for life. There was a thump on the floor above me. "What the..." I left the room and made my way to the stairs, that went straight up to the kitchen.

I walked through the kitchen... It was completely empty. I heard a chorus of noise below in the floor where we had the customers. Could we have more customers? I decided to not take the chance. I pulled my apron on tighter. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail so it was nice, fluffy, and curly. I made my way to the top of the stairs. The stairs were crowded so I slid along the rail all the way to the bottom. Once I had landed I took out a small writing pad and a pencil. I pushed past all the chefs and stopping beside Sanji. Before me sat Don Krieg himself, eating a bowl of food. I took note on the amount and type of the food before bending down to his level. I ignored the chef behind me making an announcement about how evil this man was. I heard him stop and start shouting at me with the rest of the chefs.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled. "We have a customer here, and it seems you don't understand the proper ways of treating guests." I glared back at them "Now, take notes, cause you won't have another chance, and before you know it I'll be gone." I stated simply. I turned back to Krieg.

"Pardon that little incident just now." I apologized sweetly. "My name is Takara and I'll be your server today. I'll lead you to a proper table, but first let me offer you some of the deserts we have on the menu." I smiled. "Today's special is a three layer fudge cake with vanilla ici-" Before I could finish my sentence I was picked up off the ground by my neck. Sanji was thrown back by Krieg's other arm.

"No, pardon me." He mocked with a smile. I motioned to the chefs behind me to stop their attempt at coming towards me.

"I don't need a knight in shining armor." I growled to them.

"Then how do you expect to escape me?" Krieg questioned.

"Krieg... sir. I'm not one for violence. I'm better with words, but if the time comes I will use all my force to get what needs done, done." I stated. "Now, please let me go before I use force."

"You have about thirty-seconds to escape my grip before you lose all your air. Impress me." He snickered. Bad choice.

30 seconds.

I flipped my legs up, wrapping them around Krieg's arm. I pushed my legs away from me and his hand released from my neck. I quickly made my bones high density so that he lost his balance for a moment.

20 seconds.

As I had just given myself momentum I pulled his arm back behind him. I planted my legs on the ground and pulled his arm back so that his hand was now gripping the back of his own head. Since he was taller than me and I was on my tiptoes I made another plan.

10 seconds.

I kicked at both of his knees and he collapsed, completely incapacitated for the current moment. I leaned forward and placed my head next to his ear.

"Learn to respect your hosts and hostesses." I whispered. The customers at the other side of the ship began cheering.

1 second.

"Takara! You've been working too hard. Go take a break." I heard Zeff shout.

"Have a nice day everyone!" I stated as I stretched my hands up and apart above me. I began walking out as I stretched. I quickly pulled my little and ring fingers into my hand so I was holding up three fingers on each hand. A symbol Luffy and I used as kids. It was a secret hand symbol we used to tell each other we were gonna be home. Home was wherever at the time. The bar we hung out at, my father's ship, the Going Merry. It all depended on where we were.

"See ya soon Taka!" Luffy called. I lowered my arms and joined the fog outside. I suddenly realized seeing Gen. I popped my head back in to gaze at the crowd inside.

"Nice to see you again Gen. Come say 'Hi' before you go." I smiled before disappearing.

Once I had left the Baratie I had gone home, the Going Merry. I quietly sneaked onto the boat. I entered my room and groaned. Nami also shared the room with me. I pulled off my tight pants and shorts, grabbing a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that looked like junk. I pulled them on before digging in the trunk we shared. I pulled out my gloves and slipped them on. I stepped over to the bookshelf. I pulled out my mattress that was kept between it and the corner.

I rolled it out onto the floor. I stepped over to Nami's bed. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket. I tossed the blanket over the mattress and dropped my pillow as well. From there I fell onto the makeshift bed. Within seconds I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind as I examined the Arlong poster in my hand.

"Hey! What's the matter Big Sis?" Yosaku called out. He and Johnny were still on the ship? Yosaku walked up and stood next to me by the railing of the ship. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but what ya looking at?"

"Oh, well it's nothing really." I told them innocently. I had to get back to Arlong, but I couldn't have anyone on board when I left. I watched as Johnny leaned closer to the paper I was holding.

"Nice! Now that's a big bounty pirate. I gotta say I'm impressed." Johnny commented. I folded the paper to hide the writing on it. "But Big Sis I think you're aiming a little too high going after Arlong." Johnny raised up his hand and pointed a finger at me. "I'm not kidding. That guys really bad news. He was playing it cool and laying low for awhile, ya know, staying outta sight."

"These days that maniac is causing all sorts of trouble." I quietly walked away, coming up with a plan to get those two off the ship. I slipped into my room and grabbed an extra shirt, unaware of the mattress set up in the corner. I walked back up the stairs and by that time the two were done with their story. I walked over and placed the shirt on the railing.

"Big Sis Nami?" Yosaku asked, he and Johnny turned to me. I turned to face them. I pulled the top of my shirt out and put on a weak smile.

"Hey, do you guys mind turning around while I change into something more comfortable?" I asked politely. They would turn their backs and I would knock them over the rail.

"Yea, sure! I don't mind!" Yosaku smiled. He had a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"Changing? Like right now?" Johnny stammered. He had the same look as Yosaku.

"It's so hot..." I tried another approach.

"Yeah!" They both turned around together. "Your hot! I mean, it's hot!" They failed at agreeing with me. I pretended to change as I quietly walked over to them.

"Have you ever met a woman that's that daring?" I heard Johnny ask.

"No." Yosaku giggled.

"Well, Takara's better." I was thrown back for a moment by Johnny's comment. How on this planet was she better than me? I loved her, but I was interested in this sudden change.

"No way! Takara's too young. She's not as full!" Yosaku retorted.

"But, she is almost as full as Nami and she's two years younger! Imagine her when she's Nami's age." I felt my eyebrow twitch at Johnny's remark.

"You're right!" Yosaku finished, I felt the smile on his face. They were totally done for now! I wouldn't let anyone talk about Takara like that in front of me.

"Hey, what do you say we turn around and see if she's done yet?" Yosaku suggested after a moment.

"Good idea." As the two started to turn around I shoved forward. The two tipped over the railing and let out a scream as they fell down into the water. It saddened me to do so, but I didn't have any other choice. I turned away and plastered a fake smile on my face as the two resurfaced.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Johnny yelled at me. I turned to face them, leaning on the railing.

"I'm doing business of course." I smiled the best smile I could. "Use your heads guys. I'm a thief who only targets pirates and my next score is this ship." I watched the two gap at me. "I never said anything about being a member of this crew. I was just traveling with them. Now one thing more, even though I only spent a short time with Luffy and the gang I sure had a lot of fun. Make sure to tell them that I said, if it's truly meant to be I'll see them real soon." I waved to them before turning away. I walked to the main mast and put it down. The mast caught air and before long I was sailing away. I sure would miss Takara.

* * *

**Takara's POV**

I woke up to feel the ship moving. There was no yelling or screaming. No thumping of people running. Absolutely nothing except the crash of waves. Where was everyone? I jumped up and quietly walked over to the door. I peered through the door to see a dark figure leaning against the railing of the back of the ship. I made blades come out of the tips of my fingers. Whoever that was, he had just messed with the wrong ship. One should know better than to take a ship from a pirate.

I pushed open the door and stepped out. I quietly sneaked up the stairs. In an instant I was behind the man, my blades on either side of the man's head... It wasn't a man. She turned towards me. Her eyes filled with sorrow, but she had a smile across her face.

"N-Nami?" I stuttered, stumbling backwards. I tripped and fell to the ground.

"You've gotten in the way of my plans. Now you have to pay the consequences." She smiled.

"B-But you're part of the crew. You can't do this to us!" I screamed at her.

"Wrong. I was never part of the crew. I was just in it for the money. Everything I've told you is a lie. My only captain is Arlong." She swung a brown pole at me. She had just lied again. I couldn't think long on that as I rolled out of the way. I jumped back to my feet to face her. There was a small hole where I had been laying. This sparked a slight anger in me.

"You were with us when we met Kaya... You were there when Kaya gave us this... you're the one who got told about all the mechanics of it. As a member of the crew that sails with this ship I cannot allow you to harm it, especially since you are honored to be one of it's members as well." I growled.

"I'M NOT A MEMBER!" She screamed another lie, raising her pole at me.

"Then, tell me about yourself if everything so far has been a lie." I asked sarcastically. She folded up her pole and slid it down her shirt.

"You'll find out in due time. Until then you'll have to be my prisoner." She stated, taking a step towards me.

"Uh... How about no?" I offered.

"Come quietly or I will use force." She ordered, trying to size me up.

"I can't believe my own siste-"

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed again, turning her face away from me.

"But that's what you are to me." I stepped over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well you better find someone else." She mentioned, walking away from me.

"I've never had anyone I could call that before. I can't just find someone else! It has to be you." I turned my back to her. "I've never made friends easy s-" There was suddenly a sharp pain on the back of my neck and my world went dark as I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"If only it were possible. After you hear my past you'll most likely hate me..." I muttered as I looked down at Takara's unconscious body. I left her there for awhile. I entered our room and grabbed a green tank top. I pulled off my shirt and pulled the green one on.

"I'll need to pack up all the money on board." I began going through the list of things I needed to do. I walked back out of our room. "Make sure to get the ship anchored away from the village..." I stopped and peered at Takara. I gave a loud sigh before going over to her. I grabbed a rope that was set off to the side.

I tied her ankles together, and cut the rope. I tied her wrists and her arms to her back so she wouldn't be able to get out by using her gloves, which were pinned between her shoulder blades. She wouldn't be able to reach the rope. From there I tied her hands to another rope that I used to drag her to the main deck. Arlong park was now in sight in the far distance. I'd turn Takara over to Arlong, and from there she would be able to free herself. I know she can, she did it before with Buggy. That or she'll talk her way out. Either way I know she'll be safe for now, she'll be fine without my help... hopefully.

* * *

**This took me two days to write!**

**The website I use spazzed and died on me for all of yesterday.**

**Thank ya for reading.**

**Review for me please!**

**I won't be able to write on this for awhile. Christmas, guests, and gifts OH MY!**

**Kay, that's it.**

**Love you guys!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
